To Find the Light
by Debir
Summary: Picking up where Enter the Dark ended, Xena and Gabrielle search for Deerdra who is doing some searching of her own. Their respected journeys will impact their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

"To Find The Light"

by

Debir

Chapter One: "Help"

(Picking up where we left off in "Enter the Dark" with Xena and Eve comforting Gabrielle after reading the goodbye note from Deerdra).

Gabrielle has mounted her horse and is waiting on Xena and Eve. It isn't just the horse she's sitting on, she's also trying not to panic. "We have to find her. She can't possibly be thinking straight and if she hasn't been sleeping-."

Xena's concerned about her state of mind as well, "She'll be easy pickings."

Eve is rereading the note, "Um, excuse me, Gabrielle? What kind of nightmares has Deerdra been having that would cause her to leave so suddenly?"

Gabrielle sighs. She wants to get moving but understands that Xena and Eve have questions. Deerdra leaving her is odd, to say the least. "She dreamed that she killed you, Xena and me back at Areesia and every night since, she's dreamed that she's killed me." She's not about to tell Xena just _how_ bad these dreams have been.

Eve feels guilty all over again. Her mind races, _"Did I do this to her when I was Livia?"_ Her response is a quiet, "Oh."

Xena knows Gabrielle is trying to hide how worried she is. She puts her hand on Gabrielle's thigh and softens her tone, "Deerdra wouldn't harm you or kill me. They're called dreams for a reason. We do things in them that we wouldn't or couldn't do in real life-like her beating me in a fight." She gives Gabrielle's thigh a light squeeze and is matter of fact, "That's not gonna happen."

Xena's confidence calms her down. "You're right. I guess she's not the only one not thinking straight. We still need to find her before she does something drastic or stupid...or both."

"We will. She has a pretty big lead and since I don't know where Argo is, let me go into this village and get a horse then we can go. Back in a few minutes, Eve! You stay here with Gabrielle!" With that, Xena rushes into the crowded village.

Gabrielle hops off of her horse and while not purposely ignoring Eve, busies herself searching the ground in an effort to track Deerdra's horse.

Gabrielle's silence makes Eve feel uncomfortable and has her wondering if she blames her for Deerdra's troubles, but isn't sure if she should bring it up. She chooses small talk instead. "So, any idea why the villagers are so happy?"

Gabrielle continues to scan the ground, "Deerdra and I freed their children from a three-headed demon who had been kidnapping them in the hopes that it would lure Deerdra to its lair. It won't be doing that anymore."

"Oh,... well, that's great! I'd celebrate too!"

Gabrielle doesn't hear her, she's lost in her thoughts. "Hmm, this set of hoof prints lead away from Illume. She's probably going to find someone who can help her sleep. The Greek gods are gone, so who... ?" Then it comes to her. She snaps her fingers, "Margret! She's going to see Margret!" She looks up, "Where's Xena?"

Right on cue, Xena yells for her. "Gabrielle! Get over here!" She's run into some trouble at the stables.

Gabrielle looks around and spots Xena standing next to Horace. She does not look happy.

Gabrielle and Eve make their way through the crowd and over to the frowning pair, "What's the hold up? Hi, Horace."

Horace perks up, "So she really is a friend of yours! I apologize, Miss. I'll go get that horse for you."

Gabrielle is in take charge kind mode, "Make sure it's a fast one. We have a lot of ground to cover."

Horace snaps too it, "Yes, ma'am!" Then asks kind of sheepish, "Did Deerdra really leave without you?"

Gabrielle isn't going to explain anything personal to a stranger, ""Yes, she did. The horse?"

Horace knows not to push, especially if it's one of the women who rescued the children, "Coming right up!"

Xena has to smile. She's just so proud of her little bard. "You two are quite the heroes around here."

Unfortunately, Gabrielle doesn't see it. She's a bit preoccupied. "Yeah. I know where Deerdra went."

That surprises Xena, "Oh? Where?"

"Germania to see Margret. She's probably hopes Margret has something to help rid her of her nightmares and to let her sleep."

Xena's memories are still fuzzy about her time spent with Akimi. "And Margret is...?"

Gabrielle had forgotten that Xena doesn't remember everything about her 'recovery.' "Oh, right. She's the woman who told us how to bring you back. She's into potions and things, just like Deerdra's Mother."

"Hmm, kind of like an apothecary. That makes sense."

Horace returns with a fully dressed horse. "All ready!" He winks at Gabrielle, "And no charge this time, young lady. You go and find your girl."

"Thank you, Horace. I will." She gives him a hug. "Ready to go, Xena?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Eve, this seems like a safe place, why don't you stay here and wait for me until I get back?"

"Yes, with the mood they're in they could be very receptive to the word of Eli, but I can't promise to be here when you return. I must continue to spread His message wherever I can."

"I understand, just be careful."

Eve smiles, "Look who's talking. But, I will if you do the same."

Xena grins, "Of course." They hug goodbye.

Horace leans over to Gabrielle, "Is she a friend of yours as well?"

Gabrielle pauses then a proud, "Yes. Yes she is. You take good care of her for me, okay?"

Horace is honored to be put in charge of watching out for one of the Saver's friends, "Yes, ma'am!" He wraps Eve in a bear hug. "Welcome to Illume!"

Eve is a little taken aback, "Thank you, Horace. And thank you, Gabrielle. I do hope you find Deerdra."

"Thanks, Eve. I'm sorry I ignored you back there. I'm just-."

"Distracted. I know. Don't worry about it, you just go and bring her back."

Warm smiles and hugs all around then Xena and Gabrielle mount up and ride out of town.

Horace waves until they turn a corner and are out of site. "Think they'll find her?"

Eve's tone is even and a little sad, "Yes." But sad for who?

It's nearly midnight and Deerdra is stumbling up the pathway leading to Margret's house. She's relieved to see a light on and uses her last ounce of strength to knock on the door.

Margret is sitting next to a roaring fire and drinking a cup of tea. She's anxious. Every pop of the fire makes her jump and look in the direction of the front door, ready to answer in an instant. Her waiting comes to an end with a soft 'knock', 'knock', 'knock' at her door. She smiles then sets her cup on the table next to the chair. "She's here."

Although Margret is expecting her visitor, her heart races as she reaches for the door's handle. She is and isn't surprised by what she sees...Deerdra looking like she hasn't slept or bathed in days, near exhaustion and leaning up against the door jam.

Upon seeing Margret, Deerdra has to choke back her tears. Her voice is weak and shaky, "I need help."

Margret's heart aches seeing her like this, "I know, Hon. I know. Come in"

Deerdra takes a step then collapses in Margret's arms. Margret does her best to drag/carry Deerdra to a small couch near the fireplace. She strokes Deerdra's cheek, "Stay here while I get you some tea."

Deerdra rests her elbows on her knees and rocks back and forth while running her fingers through her hair. Margret comes back in and holds out a porcelain cup, "Here, drink this tea. It will help you relax."

Deerdra knocks it away. "I don't want your tea! I want your help!" She continues rocking back and forth and starts babbling, "What am I going to do? I can't be around her, but I don't feel complete without her." When no answers come, she begins hitting herself in the head saying, "Why?, Why?, Why?"

Margret sits beside her, grabs her hands, then holds her in an embrace. "Shh, it's all right. I'm here. Everything will be okay."

Deerdra pulls away. Tears stream down her face and she's near hysterics. "Okay!? How can it be okay when I... when I killed the woman I love?"

Margret takes Deerdra's hands into her own and holds them to her chest, next to her heart, "You haven't killed anyone. Gabrielle is alive and well and probably frantic to find you."

Deerdra's voice can barely be heard over the crackle of the fire, "But the dreams seem so real."

"Oh, sweetheart." She kisses Deerdra's hands, "Tell me about them."

Deerdra sniffles, "I don't know."

Margret runs her fingers through Deerdra's hair, "Please. It might help."

Deerdra relaxes at Margret's touch. Her voice is still weak. "Okay." She clears her throat, "The first one was the worst. I took a dagger and gutted Xena's daughter, Eve then when Xena came after me, I ended up slashing her leg and she bled to death. Then," Her chin quivers, "I cut Gabrielle's throat." She bites her lip to stop the onslaught of tears. "That woke me up. But," She looks at her hands,"I could still feel the blade of the dagger and the heft of my sword. Like I battle had just ended. I could even taste blood in my mouth from when Xena hit me. I had way too much to drink the night before, so I blew it off as part of the hangover." She squeezes her eyes closed and bows her head. "I've had nightmares about killing Gabrielle ever since."

"That's why you left her. To keep her safe."

"Yes."

"That was very noble of you. I know how much you care for her."

"There's nothing noble about it. I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt her...nor would I want to be forgiven."

"I understand. Tell me," She runs her hand across Deerdra's cheek, "When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?"

"Not since I left Gabrielle. Every time I close my eyes, I see her covered in blood."

"Oh, Deerdra. You need your rest. I'll add a special herb to your tea that I guarantee will help you sleep and give you pleasant dreams."

Deerdra looks up at her with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

Margret's smile is filled with warmth, "I promise."

Deerdra drinks the herb laced tea and lays in the bed she shared with Gabrielle. As soon as her head hits the pillow she's fast asleep and having a very pleasant dream:

 _Deerdra and Gabrielle are lying in a_ _grassy field facing one another. They have goofy_

 _grins on their faces._

 _Deerdra bushes the hair out of Gabrielle's eyes, "We really should get going."_

 _Gabrielle caresses Deerdra's arm, "Where to this time?"_

 _"Have you ever been to France?"_

 _"Xena and I have passed through."_

 _"Well, we'd do more than just pass through."_

 _They are on their horses now._

 _"I love you, Deerdra."_

 _"I love you more."_

Back to reality:

Deerdra is still asleep, a dopey smile on her rolls over and int _o_ remembering going to bed with anyone but herself, she opens her eyes and seesthat it's Gabrielle- dead and looking like a zombie. Deerdra can't get out of bed fast enough. She wrestles to get the covers off and falls to the floor in the process, knocking over the nightstand on the way down. She stumbles all over herself trying to get to her feet while not looking at the bed. She attempts to calm herself, "It's just your imagination. There's nothing there. So why am I afraid to look?" She squares her shoulders, "Okay, fraidy cat, turn around and prove it's only a dream." She silently counts to three then spins around. Big Mistake.

Zombie Gabrielle is standing next to the bed. She has a gaping, bloody hole where her heart should be. She reaches out to Deerdra as if she wants her to hand her something. Deerdra looks down at her hands and sees that she is holding Gabrielle's still beating heart. She slams her eyes closed, "No! You're not real! You're not real! You're not real!" She puts her empty, clean hands to her face, "Go away. Please, just go away."

The clattering and yelling has finally gotten Margret's attention. She dashes into the bedroom and grabs hold of Deerdra's shoulders, gently shaking her. "Deerdra! Deerdra, open your eyes! Deerdra, look at me!"

Deerdra ever so slowly opens her eyes. She looks at Margret then over at the bed. Her voice is a whisper, "Is she gone?"

Margret scans the room. It is empty... and she's concerned. She takes Deerdra's hands into her own. "Is who gone?"

Deerdra's voice is still a quiver. "Gabrielle. She wanted her heart back." She looks down at her hands, "I was holding it," Her eyes pool up, "And it was still beating."

Margret pulls Deerdra to her, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would be that bad."

Deerdra backs away, "What would be that bad?"

Margret braces for the backlash, "The after effects of the herbs I put in your tea."

Deerdra's tears dry up real quick, "You knew this would happen? You said it would help me sleep. Why in Hades didn't you warn me?"

"I was afraid if you had known, you wouldn't have drank the tea."

"Darn right I wouldn't have! Geez, Margret, that was worse than the nightmares that I've been having."

"I truly apologize. I should have told you." Margret sighs, "It seems like all of my potions and incantations have a counter effect. A balance, if you will."

Deerdra leans away from Margret, "Wait, incantations? I thought you were an herbalist." She narrows her eyes, "You're not dabbling in sorcery, are you?"

Margret's tone is a bit defensive. She's heard this accusation before. "It isn't sorcery. I harness and manipulate the earth's natural energy to help people."

Deerdra is still suspicious, "Help them _how_ exactly?"

Margret scrunches her face, "It's difficult to put into words, I'll have to show you." She changes gears in an attempt to ease Deerdra's mind, "I tell you what, you go take a bath then after we eat breakfast I'll give you a demonstration."

That pacifies Deerdra, for now, "Fine, after breakfast then." She pauses, "You know, I don't remember the last time I took a bath."

Margret grins and playfully holds pins her nose closed, "Oh? I hadn't noticed." They chuckle and she adds, "We should probably burn your clothes rather than try and wash them."

Deerdra looks down at her mud caked trousers, "Yeah, my pants are likely to stand up by themselves after I take them off."

Both women burst into laughter. Not that what was said was humorous, it's just that they needed a release from the seriousness of it all. It is also the first time Deerdra has laughed since she left Gabrielle.

Deerdra wipes a happy tears from her eyes, "Ho, that felt good! It's been a while."

Margret takes Deerdra's hands into her own and looks her in the eyes, "You will laugh, and love, again."

Deerdra's mood darkens, "Leaving her is harder than I thought it would be. She's all I think about."

Margret empathizes, "She's gotten into your heart and will always be a part of you. Love is the most powerful emotion there is. It can drive you to do great things... or it can drive you insane."

"If that was your attempt at a pep talk Margret, it needs a little work."

"Well, It isn't exactly my area of expertise. But I am sure you'll feel better after you bathe and get some food in you."

"Yeah. Thanks Margret, for everything. I don't think...no, I know I wouldn't be able to do this alone."

"Deerdra, you will never be alone. Everyone you've ever loved will always be with you, no matter where you go." She gives Deerdra a big hug, "Now go take that bath."

Deerdra grins, "Yes ma'am!"

A short time later, Deerdra joins Margret in the kitchen, squeaky clean and wearing a beige shirt and matching pants.

Margret looks up from the oatmeal she's cooking, "Done so soon? I had hoped the bath would lull you back to sleep."

Deerdra's agitated, "It did...until Gabrielle's corps decided to join me in the tub. I couldn't get out of that thing fast enough."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm trying to fix the potion so there won't be any-"

"Where's my stuff?"

"Pardon?"

"My stuff. You know, my sword?"

"Oh. I put it in the barn."

This surprises Deerdra, "You were able to touch my sword? The shiny one?"

"I only saw the one and it was wrapped in leathers. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Deerdra mumbles, "Great, something else to worry about."

"What did you say?"

Deerdra covers, "Why did you put them in the barn?"

"Your weapons radiate negative energy and death. I only want healthy, positive energy in the house."

This is news to Deerdra, "It didn't bother you before."

Margret returns to stirring the oatmeal, "Actually they did. I knew you weren't staying so I let it go."

Being without a weapon of any sort is a new feeling for Deerdra. She's not sure she likes it. "I don't remember the last time I was without a weapon. I feel - naked."

Margret spoons out the oatmeal, "You won't need them here. We're a peaceful village. There aren't any other warriors or anyone else like you around here. Plus all of the evil entities know to avoid you. Well, the smart ones do. So, you'll have nothing but peace and quiet while you work through your- problem.

"Peace and quiet,huh? Boy, there's a foreign idea. Well, Margret. Your house, your rules."

"Good. Breakfast is served!" She places a steaming bowl of oatmeal for each of them, only Deerdra doesn't eat. She sits and stares at her bowl. "What's wrong? Don't you like apples and cinnamon in your oatmeal?"

"Yeah, sure I do. It's just-" Deerdra sighs, "This is the exact same breakfast I served to Gabrielle the first day she was in Lorrania."

Margret gasps, "Oh! I am so sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's alright. This is a common dish. I'll eat." She makes a spoon out of a slice of day old bread and begins to eat, slow and methodical.

Margret feels terrible for Deerdra and she hesitates to ask, but she has responsibilities, "Will you be okay here by yourself? I need to go into the village for a little while."

Deerdra looks up from her half eaten bowl, "I guess. What are you going to do in the village, get some more potions?" She smiles to let her know that she's teasing.

"No, I'm the new school teacher."

Deerdra does a spit take with her oatmeal, "What? When did this happen?"

Margret smiles at Deerdra's reaction, "A few days after you and Gab-. A few days after you left here, the old teacher packed her bags and left. The village elders called a meeting and when no one stepped forward, I volunteered."

Deerdra can't get over it, "They agreed to let a budding sorceress teach their children? What'd you do, spike their ale?"

Margret takes offense at Deerdra's joke, "I am not a sorceress. I use magic in its purest form. I explained this to you already."

Deerdra walks back her comment, "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only teasing. I know you only want to help people. I wouldn't have stayed otherwise."

Margret gets a grip on her emotions, "No, I apologize. My magic use is a touchy subject, as you can see. The villagers don't know and if they found out, I shudder to think what they would do to me."

Deerdra doesn't get how serious Margret is, "Superstitious, are they?"

Margret deepens her tone, "You have no idea."

Deerdra hears the fear in her voice. She tries to lighten to mood, "Alrighty, no worries. You go on into the village and I'll stay here and hold the chair down."

Margret walks over and kisses Deerdra on the cheek, "Thank you. I won't be late."

Margret ducks into her room and comes back carrying a satchel full of school supplies. She walks over to the front door then pauses. She looks back over her shoulder, "You stay out of trouble now."

Deerdra smiles big and wide, "Always."

Margret laughs as she closes the door behind her. Deerdra looks around the room. The house feels especially cold and quiet with Margret gone. Depression and loneliness begin their crawl up Deerdra's spine. She shakes it off, "No. No bad thoughts. Maybe some sunlight and fresh air will help."

She spies the back door and steps into the sunlight, squinting at the brightness of it all. There's a narrow dirt path leading away from the house and into the forest. "Okay little path, let's see where you go."

The well trod trail winds through the forest, across a grassy field, and parallel to a babbling brook, eventually ending at the edge of a cliff overlooking a majestic valley. A mountainous green valley covered in a light fog. Only the peaks can be seen peeking through. It takes Deerdra's breath away. "Wow! It's beautiful. Gabrielle would love..." The lump in her throat stops her from completing the sentence. Her heart aches and her eyes well with tears. She whispers, "Gabrielle" then...a smile.

*CONTINUED*


	2. Chapter 2

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Two: "Learning"

Margret, finished teaching for the day, puts her teaching material back into the satchel. As the last of the children file out, a young man named Kuhhirt saunters past the children and up to Margret, sitting on the edge of the desk. It's a routine he insists on performing each day Margret teaches despite her rebuffs. He leans in to make sure she knows that he has had a bath recently. "Good afternoon, Frau Margret."

Margret sighs. This is the worst part of her day. "Good afternoon, Kuhhirt. I can't stay and talk, I need to get home."

Kuhhirt flexes his arm and chest muscles so that his bulges show through his shirt. "What is your rush, Frau? Stay and we can eat dinner together."

And once again Margret has to gently yet firmly turn him down. She would like nothing more than to tell him off, but she can't afford to make any enemies. "My answer is the same today as it was yesterday and the day before. No, dinner or anything else with you does not interest me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a visitor and need to go home."

Kuhhirt's ego takes a hit. He hops off the desk, insulted. "And just who is this- person you'd rather spend time with?"

She ignores his tantrum. "I don't think that is any of your business. Excuse me."

She attempts to walk past him, but he grabs her arm and yanks her to a stop. "It's one of those- women who came through here some time ago, isn't it?"

Despite his vise grip, Margret is not afraid. She stares him in the eyes and deepens her voice, speaking with conviction. "Let go of my arm."

His release is immediate yet he still mocks her. "Are you going to put a spell on me now?"

Margret ignores him and walks away. He follows, still jawing at her, "I know what the villagers say about you. Witchcraft is frowned upon around here you know."

Margret stops and slowly turns toward him. She starts to reply, but changes her mind. Anything she says would just get twisted around and used against her. Kuhhirt would make sure of it. Instead, she gives him a Go to Hell look then continues on her way.

Still angry at Kuhhirt, once home Margret slams the door behind her and flings her satchel in the direction of the fireside chair.

The commotion gets Deerdra's attention. She rushes out of the kitchen and sees that it's only a flustered Margret. Not knowing what's bothering her, Deerdra jokes, "Did the children give you a bad time today?"

"No, it wasn't the children. It's this jerk that won't leave me alone." Margret kicks the satchel emphasizing the word jerk.

Deerdra crosses her arms, not happy that Margret isn't happy, "Does this jerk have a name?"

Worried what Deerdra might do to him, Margret back peddles, downplaying how she really feels about his advances. "I'm fine, really. Sooner or later he'll get bored and move on to someone else."

Deerdra isn't buying it. She heard the duress in Margret's voice. "What is his name?"

Margret keeps peddling, "Deerdra, don't go making something out of nothing."

All Margret's sugar coating is doing is convincing Deerdra that there's absolutely nothing sweet about this guy. "What-Is-His-Name?" Her tone is deep and very serious.

Margret mentally crosses her fingers, "Okay, I'll tell you. His name is Kuhhirt. He has a crush on me, that's all. He's harmless."

Deerdra purses her lips, "Uh, huh. Maybe this Kuhhirt and I should have a little talk."

Margret panics, "No! I mean, you won't need to. He'll get tired of my cold shoulder soon enough then move on to someone else. You'll see."

Deerdra isn't convinced but she doesn't press the matter, "Well, if he knows what's good for him, he will. Change of subject. Dinner's almost ready. You have time to clean up if you need to."

Margret can't hide her surprise, "Oh? I didn't think you would feel like cooking. What are we having?"

Deerdra beams, "Lentil soup! I didn't think your little woodland friends would appreciate me hunting down their bigger woodland friends so-"

Margret laughs, "So soup it is!" She kisses Deerdra's cheek, "I'll be right back."

Deerdra waits until Margret is out of earshot. She growls, "Kuhhirt."

Margret returns wearing a dress with a neck line as deep as the thigh split is high.

Deerdra's eyes bug out of her head, "Wow! That's... that's some dress."

Margret flutters her eye lashes, "Thank you. I wanted to look nice for out first dinner together."

"Well you certainly do- look nice, I mean. But this is our Second dinner together."

Margret slinks over to her then slowly runs her fingers down Deerdra's cheek and across her jaw. "Not alone." Her words ooze with seduction. She moves in for a kiss and their lips do touch ever so briefly before Deerdra backs away.

"Our, um. Our dinner is getting cold." Deerdra whips into the dinning room chair and begins slurping away.

Margret chuckles at Deerdra's nervousness. She cools it-for now. She sits herself down across from the slurping warrior. "So, what did you do today? Your mood has certainly improved."

Deerdra looks up from her bowl and fights with her eyes to stay focused on Margret's face and not her cleavage, "I took a hike on that trail behind the house and went all the way to its end."

"Oh yes, the view is beautiful. I go there often and meditate."

"I understand why. It is very calming and peaceful, made me wish Gabrielle were here to see it."

Margret reaches across the table for Deerdra's hands, "Oh, Deerdra."

Deerdra swallows the lump in her throat away, "I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears and I swear felt her standing beside me. That's when something odd happened. A warm sense of peace washed over me and I knew, just knew that one day Gabrielle would be standing in that same spot looking out at the same view that I was and that everything was going to be okay." She smiles, "It was an amazing epiphany. I tell you, my mind has never been this quiet and clear. It feels kind of weird."

Margret beams, "Your're ready."

Deerdra furrows her brow, "For what?"

"The enchantment I have devised to help you control your anger."

"My anger? I never mentioned that I have anger issues."

"You didn't have to. I could see in your eyes that you were fighting an internal turmoil. As soon as you and Gabrielle left, I began working on a solution."

"Gee, and to think I wasn't even angry then."

Margret softens her voice, "Yes, you were."

Deerdra thinks back, "I guess I was. I'm at peace now."

"Yes, yes you are. That's why I said that you're ready. Your inner demons must be quiet for the enchantment to work. That's also why we must get started, your demons _will_ reappear."

Deerdra frowns, "Well, that's a depressing thought."

Margret gently pulls Deerdra close. Her tone is very serious, "That ongoing conflict is why you were chosen to rid mankind of evil."

Deerdra doesn't say anything, she just sits there looking at Margret. After a few seconds, she begins to laugh.

Margret backs off, confused. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. You sounded so...dramatic." Deerdra mocks Margret's tone, "To rid mankind of evil."

Hearing her words echoed back to her made Margret realize how ridiculous she sounded. She joins in on the laughter, "You're right. No pressure."

"Oh, not at all." Deerdra takes on a news reporter's persona. "Deerdra Reese, mankind's survival rests on your shoulders. How do you feel?"

That brings on another fit of laughter. After a few moments, Deerdra composes herself.

Sniffling and wiping away happy tears Deerdra asks, "So, about this enchantment. How does it work?"

Margret grins.

In short order, they clear the living room of all of the furniture and, using soot from the fireplace, draw a large circle in the center of the room. Then, to indicate the four points of the compass, they place four candles an equal distance apart around the circle. They tie it all together with three candles in the center, one large with two smaller ones on either side. After lighting the candles, they sit across from each other inside the circle.

Margret holds up three small squares of parchment each with funny looking symbols written on them. She shows Deerdra the first one, "This symbol represents your desire to control your anger." She sets it beside one of the smaller candles then shows Deerdra the second parchment square, "This one represents your desire to stop hurting the ones you love." It's placed beside the other small candle. She holds up the third square, "And this one," she grins, "Is a bonus."

Deerdra eyeballs the black on yellow scribbles, "Okayyy. What's the catch?"

Margret is timid with her response, "There is a chance that there will be some sort of counter balance to the enchantment."

"Swell, more Gabrielle zombies. All of this will be pointless if I still can't get any sleep."

"No. No more zombies. After what you told me happened last night, I changed the, ahem, formula so it would boomerang back on its self. I hope."

Deerdra chuckles, "A counter for a counter. Okay, what's next?"

"I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts. As a matter of fact, I don't want you to think about anything at all."

Deerdra stifles a laugh. Margret shoots her a dirty look.

Deerdra straightens up, "Sorry."

"Now concentrate on the symbols. Stare at them until they are the only thing you see."

While Deerdra focuses on the symbols, Margret begins the incantation. The soft rhythm of the chant weaves its way into Deerdra's mind. The symbols swirl and melt together. Deerdra's heart and breathing increase, matching the beat of the words. Somewhere in the flow, she hears Margret speak her name. "Deerdra, look up and into my eyes."

Deerdra feels as though she is moving through molasses. She looks away from the parchments and over at Margret. It is like looking through a tube. Margret is clear, but the rest of the room is a dark blur.

"Good. Now don't move or look away. Just focus on my eyes and nothing else." Her words are an ethereal echo. Deerdra is as still as a statue. Beads of sweat dot her forehead. Margret takes Deerdra's hands and immediately the room begins to spin, slowly at first then faster and faster until their spirits whirl out of their bodies joining together to become one. The light that is one glows in the middle of the room for a brief but glorious moment then, just as sudden as they joined, the two spirits separate and re-enter their respective host. A collective 'gasp' then the two women collapse as a mysterious breeze blows out the candles.

Unseen by the two women, Kuhhirt has been perched under the window the whole evening. He's stunned, and a little turned on by what he has just witnessed, he slinks back to the village with a glint in his eye and a devilish grin on his face.

Deerdra and Margret lay unconscious for quite some time. Deerdra wakes first. "Wow, that was some serious mojo." She looks the room over and spies Margret curled up across from her, "Margret?" Deerdra reaches over the now cold candle and gently shakes her, "Margret, wake up."

Margret eases her eyes open then stretches and yawns awake. "Mmm." She sees Deerdra, "Oh, hello there. How do you feel?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing-whoa!" Deerdra scoots backward. "What is that?" She points at Margret.

Margret spins around, alarmed, "What?"

"You're surrounded by a bright light." Deerdra looks at her in awe.

Margret springs to her feet, "It worked!" She grabs Deerdra and jerks her to her feet and into a big hug, "It worked!"

Deerdra doesn't know what to think, "What does a bright light have to do with anything?"

Margret is emotionally doing cartwheels, "That's part of the enchantment. It means that you can 'see' or tell that I practice pure magic."

"So, does that mean I'll be better able to control my anger?"

Margret beams, "Yes!"

Deerdra pulls Margret back into the embrace and they stay entwined for a long time. Deerdra tears up and whispers, "Thank you, Margret. This means the world to me."

Margret leans back and looks deep into Deerdra's eyes, running her hand softly down Deerdra's cheek, "You're very welcome."

They exchange a brief, longing look then passion takes over. The kiss starts slowly then the fire between them builds. Clothes fly off as the women slide down to the bear skin rug.

Somewhere along the route to Margret's house, Xena and Gabrielle have finished making camp for the night and are sitting around the fire. A question has been bugging Xena to be let out ever since they started on this journey to find Deerdra. Xena does and doesn't want to know the answer, but the nagging has been keeping her up at night. She takes a deep breath, "Why Deerdra?"

Gabrielle's rummaging around in her satchel mumbling to herself, "Where's my ink and good writing quill?" Xena's abrupt words startle her, "Why what?"

Xena reframes the question, "Why all this trouble to find Deerdra? She's a big girl. She can't take care of herself."

Gabrielle stares at her. She can't believe that Xena of all people doesn't understand. Her answer is short and to the point, "Because she needs me-just like you did."

Xena mumbles, "I haven't stopped needing you."

Gabrielle looks up from making out her bedroll, "What?"

Xena covers, "It doesn't have to be you."

"Xena, she's lost everyone she's ever known. Her whole world has been turned upside down and broken into a million pieces. I'm all she has."

"I think someone as old as she is has learned how to adapt to being alone. She doesn't need you to hold her hand." Xena pokes at the campfire, "Is that the only reason you want to find her?"

Gabrielle pauses her smoothing out of her blanket then resumes with a smile, "No, there's something between us. Something good and I'd like to see where it leads."

Xena thinks, " _Away from me_." But she replies, "Forever the bard, huh? Looking for new people and experiences for your stories."

Gabrielle chuckles, "I've had enough adventures with you to paper all of Athens a hundred times over. But you have to admit, she does have quite a story to tell." She plops down on her bed, "That's not it, though. I feel-restless, ready for a change. Do you know what I mean?"

Xena's thinking again, " _I know. It's the seven year itch and Deerdra is your new project. This won't last_ _long_. "I understand wanting change, shaking things up a bit." Xena sits on he bed, "Okay, Battling Bard. Let's get some sleep so we'll have fresh eyes to can track down this change of yours."

They laugh, but each goes to sleep wondering exactly what this change will mean for their relationship.

The morning after Margret's spell. Deerdra and Margret are laying in front of the fireplace under wolf skin blankets. Deerdra's back is to Margret and she in turn is wrapped tight around Deerdra.

Deerdra opens her eyes and at first enjoys the warm body pressed up against hers. But, like an out of control chariot, guilt plows into her. Her eyes well with tears and she clamps them shut in an attempt to dam the flow.

Margret wakes and kisses Deerdra's shoulder, "Mmm. Good morning."

Deerdra clears the lump from her throat, "Morning."

Margret snuggles up closer, "I could stay like this all day."

Deerdra doesn't. All she wants to do is get up, get dressed, and get out. "Yeah, um, don't you have a class to teach?"

Not the response Margret was expecting, "What?"

Deerdra stands up, taking the blanket with her. She's nervous and begins to ramble, "Teach. You missed yesterday." She glances around for her clothes, "You go ahead. We'll talk about last night later... the enchantment part, I mean." She continues t ramble while gathering up her clothes, "I'm going to take a bath then go for a walk. No, I should go for a walk then take a bath. Either way I'll see you when you get back. Bye." Deerdra dashes out of the room, tossing Margret the blanket and leaving her alone on the floor to contemplate last night.

Margret hugs the furry pelt, "What have you done, Margret? You knew she wasn't ready, but did that stop you? Nooo. You just had to go and do it anyway." She sighs and gets dressed, admonishing herself under her breath. Deerdra has yet to come out of the bedroom, so she yells to her as she gathers her teaching materials, "I'm going to the village now, Deerdra! I'll be back before dark!" She pauses hoping for some sort of reply. Receiving none, she continues, "When I get back, I'll explain both sides of the enchantments to you, okay?"

Deerdra yells from the bedroom, "Okay! See you then! Be careful!"

"I will! Bye!" Margret shakes her head, "I am such a fool."

As soon as Margret closes the front door, Deerdra pokes her head out of the bedroom. Seeing all is clear, she walks back to the scene of the crime. "What have I done?" She looks down at the candles, "Other than make a mess in more ways then one."

She proceeds to pick up the candles, placing three on the mantle and two on the hearth. Unnoticed, however, are the three pieces of parchment stuck to the bottom of one of the mantled candles.

Deerdra talks to herself while she sweeps dirt and candle wax, ""Why am I feeling guilty? It's not like Gabrielle and I are still together." She lets out a big sigh, "Because in my heart we still are. That's why." She whisks the pile out the door and gets of whiff of fresh pine air, "I think I will go for a walk."

She mindlessly wanders through the forest, ending up on a hill overlooking the village. She scans the buildings, "Yep, just as we left it. I wonder if the food at that inn is as good as I remember?"

Making her way through the village, she nods greetings to those she passes-out of courtesy mainly. Deerdra only knows one person and she's busy molding minds. She stands outside of the inn, "Well, it looks the same on the outside." then flings the doors open and smiles, "And it looks the same on the inside." She saunters up to the counter and orders the same meal. A bowl of stew with fresh bread and a mug of ale to wash it down.

Over in the shadows, Kuhhirt is holding court at a table with some of his buddies. He spots Deerdra and cuts his bull session short, slipping out the back door before she turns around. He pauses, "If she's here, I wonder if Margret is as well." He casually walks over to the school and peeks inside, "Good. She's still talking to those brats." He nonchalantly quick-steps out of the village and heads straight for Margret's house. Once there, he stops at the front door and nervously looks around. Not seeing anyone, he dashes inside.

He waits for his eyes to adjust to the dim light then begins his search, "Alright. If I were a witch, where would I hide the spell I had just written?" He walks over to where the circle used to be, "Okay. They were sitting across from each other in this area with candles between them and the parchments were next to the candles." A light bulb goes off in his head. He snaps his fingers, "The candles!"

He looks around the room and sees the seven mostly melted candles arranged on and around the fireplace. Carefully examining each one, he pays particular attention to their bottoms. At last, he picks up the large candle that sat between the women and sure enough, there the parchments are, stuck to its bottom. A devilish smile spreads across his face while he peels the parchments off and tucks them into his waistband. "I've got you now, witch." One final scan of the room then he slithers out of the house and back to the village.

*CONTINUED*


	3. Chapter 3

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Three: "Lessons"

Deerdra wipes her mouth after a tasty stew dinner, "I wonder if Margret is still in her classroom. Well, there's only on way to find out." She finishes off the mug of ale and heads for the school. On the way, she spots a wiry young man sneaking into the village. Deerdra blows it off as the conclusion of a lover's tryst. She peeks in the window and watches Margret, "She's really good with the kids." Then like a lighting bolt, it hits Deerdra which direction the young man came slinking in from. "You had better not have." She backs away from the window and sprints back to Margret's house. Marching up to the front door, Deerdra can just make out footprints leading to and from the house. She compares them to her own, "Nope, too big," then flings open the door.

Deerdra knows that the intruder is gone so she stands in the doorway and scans the living room. "Nothing looks out of place. So, who were you and what did you want?"

Margret walks up from behind concerned Deerdra is just standing in the doorway, "Is something wrong?"

Deerdra whirls around, "Oh, hi! You're home."

"Yes and if you had stayed around, we could have walked home together."

Deerdra is embarrassed that she was caught. Her cheeks flush, "I didn't think you saw me."

Margret doesn't smile or tease Deerdra. She's still worried, "I did. You haven't answered me. Is something wrong?"

Deerdra turns her attention back to the living room,, "I think someone was in the house while we were gone."

Panic tickles the back of Margret's neck, "Someone? Who? Was anything taken?"

Deerdra takes a few steps inside, "I don't think so. Everything looks the same as it did before I left. And I don't know for sure who it was, but I have a good idea."

"You saw them?" Margret is surprised Deerdra let a thief get away on one piece.

"Yeah, while I was ducking you, I saw a scrawny young man hurrying back into the village. He was coming from this direction."

Margret turns and stares out of the window, angry her time with Deerdra is coming to an end because of an arrogant jackass. She clinches her fists and whispers, "Kuhhirt."

"It's probably nothing, Margret. Just some guy curious about two women staying together. Change of subject. I want to explain about this morning. Why I blew you off."

Margret faces Deerdra, her anger tempered and her tone soft, "I know why. You weren't ready."

"I should have stopped before it went that far. I apologize for putting you in that position. "

Deerdra chuckles then returns to being serious, "I don't regret what happened, it just isn't going to happen again."

Margret walks over and brushes Deerdra's cheek, "I understand."

Deerdra takes Margret's hand into hers, "I don't think you do but you are right about one thing. I'm not ready...for a serious relationship. Heck, I'm always ready to have sex. I'm just not ready to give my heart to someone. Someday, maybe, but not right now."

Margret pulls Deerdra into a hug, "Don't worry. I understand. I really do."

They hold their embrace, imprinting the feel and warmth of each others body in their minds.

Eventually, Margret pulls away. She has tears in her eyes, "Now, I need to explain exactly what happened with the enchantments I bestowed upon you. And for brevity's sake, we'll call them spells."

She leads Deerdra over to the couch. They sit and Margret's demeanor transitions from sad to dead serious, "First, to enable you to control your anger and in essence protect the ones you love, I created a spell triangle or triad."

Deerdra goes into student mode, "Three spells. Check."

Margret begins, "One. If you harm or lie to a loved one, a single lightening bolt with the strength of a thousand will shoot into your body."

Deerdra's brows arch in surprise, "Um, won't that kill me?"

Margret is very blunt, "Yes, it will."

"Oh."

Margret doesn't stop to offer her any comfort, "Two. Starting today, no other spells, no matter who casts them, will have an affect on you."

Deerdra smiles, "Cool."

Margret's tone stays serious, "Three. As evidenced this morning, you now have the ability to look at someone and tell if they practice witchcraft or not and what kind. Dark or light. The stronger their power, the brighter the light surrounding them. As a bonus, and to aid you in your journey, this will also enable you to look at a person and tell if they are human or demon."

"Wow! You really outdid yourself Margret. Toss in Michael's sword and there's no way I can loose. I'll forever be in your debt." Deerdra grins, "But I will find some way to repay you."

Margret takes Deerdra's hands into her own, "That won't be necessary. Just seeing you happy is enough. However," she squeezes Deerdra's hands, "Do not assume that you will win every battle. Arrogance and complacency will lead you to your death."

Deerdra kisses Margret's hands, "I understand. I won't let all of this go to my head. I promise."

Margret pulls Deerdra in close and they embrace. Out of the corner of her eye, Margret sees a shadowy figure standing in the window. She turns to get a better view and instantly regrets doing so.

It's an angry looking Kuhhirt. He jabs his thumb toward the barn and mouths the words, ' _Barn. Now_.'

Margret's heart sinks. She knows what lies ahead...and what she must do. She thinks up a way to get Deerdra out of the room, "We should celebrate your new, enhancements. I know, we can dress up for dinner." She gives Deerdra a playful shove, "Go on. Find the nicest clothes you have and put them on." She tussles Deerdra's hair, "And try running a brush through your hair. I want everything to look perfect."

Deerdra is amused by Margret's request, but concerned. ' _Why is she so antsy?'_ Deerdra doesn't ask what's bothering her. She plays along by snapping to attention and saluting, "Yes, ma'am!" She spins on her heels and marches off to the bedroom.

Margret chuckles, then the weight of the future breaks her heart, "Goodbye, Deerdra." She inches her way toward the door and reaches for the knob. Just as she pulls it open, Deerdra pokes her head around the corner.

"By the way, what's for dinner?"

Margret silently shuts the door and spins around. She plasters on a happy face, "It's a surprise. Now go on, shoo."

Deerdra gives her a goofy salute then leaves, but she's getting a bad feeling about how Margret is acting.

With Deerdra gone, Margret slips out the door and dashes over to the barn. The door is ajar but no Kuhhirt. Margret feels the weight of dread lift, "Good, he left."

Not quite. He sneaks up from behind, "It's about time."

Margret whirls around. There's that weight again. Except, now that she sees him up close, she's just as upset as she is afraid, "You have some nerve coming here. What do you want?"

Kuhhirt bares his teeth in his grin, "You."

Margret sighs, "How many times must I tell you that I am not interested?"

His eyes twinkle, "After tonight, never again."

All color drains from Margret's face, "Deerdra will hear me scream."

Kuhhirt curls the corners of his mouth, evil-izing his grin, "You won't make a sound if you want you and your girlfriend to continue to live."

"W-what are you talking about?" She has a idea of what he means but wants to hear it from him to be sure.

He explains, "I saw what the two of you did the other night. They burn witches around here, you know."

Margret puts up a brave front, "They won't believe you. You don't have any proof plus everybody knows you have a crush on me. I can say that your just trying to get back at me for turning you down."

Kuhhirt's grin doesn't falter. He holds up the pieces of parchment, "Oh, I have the proof. These combined with the rumors about you and what I saw two of you doing and, well let's just say the end result won't be pretty. If you know what I mean."

Margret's fear takes a hike, "You bastard!"

Kuhhirt wags his finger taunting her, "Now, now. Name calling will get you nowhere. Just give me what I want and no one will get hurt."

Margret's face turns crimson with rage, "I will never give in to a slime like you!"

Kuhhirt's through playing. He lunges for Margret, "Come here, you wench!"

Margret reaches behind her and grabs a shovel. She swings it around and finds her mark- right in Kuhhirt's bread basket. It lands with a resounding yet dull whump! He and the parchments hit the deck. Margret uses this temporary break to make a run for it. Too late. Kuhhirt has gathered his senses and grabs her arm, pulling her in close to him. Margret fights back. She digs her nails into his face. He yelps then slaps her to the ground.

He stands over her checking his cheek for blood, his head ready to explode, "You're going to pay for that, bitch!"

Lucky for Margret, before he can take another step toward her, Deerdra comes in behind him. She grabs him by a belt loop and jerks up hard giving him one giant wedgie. She then spins him around and sends him flying past Margret with a solid punch to his jaw. He slams head first into a large bale of hay.

Deerdra offers her hand to Margret to help her to her feet, "Are you alright?"

Margret gathers the pieces of parchment before rising, "Thank you. Yes. I'm fine." She glances at a stunned Kuhhirt who has extracted himself from the hay and is sitting on his behind. "But you shouldn't have done that. He can cause us a lot of trouble."

Deerdra rubs her hands together, "No, he's the one who's in trouble."

Margret places her hands on Deerdra's shoulders, "No. Let him be."

Kuhhirt's head clears and he sees who hit him. Nope, he doesn't want any of that. He holds his chin and stumbles past the women. He pauses at the door, "You're going to pay for that! You'll see!" Deerdra takes a step in his direction and he trips over himself backing away. His voice is anything but manly as he runs like the dickens back to the village, saying, "You'll see!"

"While Deerdra watches him run away, Margret spots Deerdra's weapons neatly piled in a corner of the barn. _"She mustn't see her weapons."_ She stands beside her, "He's gone now. Let's go back inside the house." As she's talking, Margret grabs Deerdra's arm and practically drags her across the yard and to the house. She does shove Deerdra inside and locks the door.

Deerdra stops herself from falling over the chair, "Sheesh, Margret. What's the rush?"

Margret is a jumble of nerves, fluttering from one window to another closing and locking them. "I have to finish telling you about the spells before the villagers get here."

Deerdra is more than a little confused, "The villagers? Why would the-"

Margret presses her fingers across Deerdra's lips, "Shh, let me talk."

Deerdra senses Margret's fear and becomes alarmed herself. She whispers, "What haven't you told me?"

Margret slowly dies inside. She knows the amount of pain she is about to put Deerdra through. She steadies herself and begins, "There is a price that comes with your spells. You cannot lie to a loved one. But, you also must do what that loved one tells you to do without question."

Deerdra stares at her in disbelief, "That's it? All this because I have to follow orders?"

Margret's eyes well with sadness, "No, for what happens next."

Deerdra grabs Margret by her shoulders, "What happens next?"

Deerdra gets her answer. A male voice yells inside, "You in the house! Come out or we'll drag you out!"

"What the-," Deerdra looks out the window. "Holy crap!" The front yard is full of angry villagers. The torches, pitchforks, and clubs seem to be evenly distributed. Deerdra glances over at Margret. _"Why doesn't she look surprised?"_ Then it hits her. _"_ Kuhhirt! That slime's convinced them that you're a witch! We have to get you out of here." Her eyes dart around the house as her heart races around her chest. "They probably have the back door covered as well. Damn! And my weapons are out in the barn."

Margret is the picture of calm. She takes a fire poker out of Deerdra's hand, "No. No weapons."

Deerdra looks at her like she's lost her mind, "What?"

The man yells again, "You have until the count of ten to come out!"

Kuhhirt chimes in, "Or we'll burn you out!"

The villagers punctuate his threat with a wall rattling cheer of approval.

The immortal warrior's panic ratchets up to ten, "Margret, we have got to get out of here!" Deerdra looks up, "The roof! I can use the cleaver to hack through the thatch."

Margret remains calm, "You can go, but I'm staying here."

Deerdra's panic meter just exploded, "What are you talking about! There's a yard full of people out there who want to rip us apart limb by limb!"

Margret inhales and releases a heavy sigh, "Deerdra, look at me and listen. In order for the spells to work, I have to die."

Deerdra's jaw hits the floor, "What in Hades are you talking about?"

"Your penalty for disobeying the spells will not just happen. Someone needs to be watching you. That someone will be me or to be more specific, my spirit will be watching your every move."

Deerdra can't believe her ears, "What? No. That's not what I- wait a minute. You knew all along that you had to die and you went ahead and did it anyway? Jeez, Margret. We even..." Deerdra paces and runs her fingers through her hair. "Why?"

"I love you, Deerdra. And seeing you in so much turmoil, it just broke my heart. This was the only way I knew of to help you. If I had told you, you would have stopped me and Gabrielle would have continued to torment you in your dreams."

Deerdra is almost speechless, "Margret, there has got to be another way. I don't want you or anyone else to die because of me. I'm not worth it."

Margret strokes Deerdra's cheek then clasps the warrior's hands to her heart, "Yes, you are. With my, death these hands will never spill innocent blood ever again."

Their tender moment is rudely interrupted. The villagers have taken to pounding on the front door.

Margret feels Deerdra tense up. "Please, true heart. Do not fight them. Let me be the one who saves you from yourself."

Deerdra looks into Margret's teary eyes and is torn. She cares deeply for this magical woman, but...

The mantra, 'For the good of the many' bounces around in her head. She pulls Margret in for an embrace, "I understand and I love you for it, Margret. But I can't let you do this."

Margret doesn't give Deerdra a choice. She slips out of their hug and tosses the parchments into the flames of the fireplace. Little swirls of blue smoke waft up the flue. "It is done."

Before Deerdra can say a word of protest, the villagers break down the door. Several men, the burliest of which are up front, rush in and grab the stunned women. Deerdra shakes them off like they're flies.

Margret knows that things are about to get out of control, "Deerdra, stop! Think of Gabrielle and Stephany! Never again, remember? Let it end here!"

Deerdra pauses her fly swatting at the mention of Gabrielle's name-a little too long. One of the men comes up from behind and beans her in the head, knocking her unconscious.

Dusk has arrived and the two women are paraded down the middle of the village. Well, Margret is being marched. They are dragging Deerdra by her feet being sure to hit every pothole and mud pit along the way. The mob stop at two towering poles standing side by side and situated in the middle of the village's square. Each pole is surrounded by piles of wood. They tie Margret to one pole then fasten Deerdra to the other.

Deerdra comes to right before the wood piles are set ablaze, "You're making a grave mistake. Margret's only crime is refusing that slime's advances." She nods in Kuhhirt's direction then scans the crowd, "You're going to regret this for what's left of your pitiful lives."

A few of the people near Kuhhirt cast worried looks his way. He does what he can to cover his lies and stir the pot, "Don't listen to her! She's just trying to save their evil hides! Burn them! Burn them now!"

The two lock eyes. Deerdra's anger sears through his soul, "I'll see you in Hell."

In the distance, Margret can be heard saying a prayer as each pile is set on fire. Deerdra's gaze never leaves Kuhhirt's face. The wind picks up, whipping the flames around in a swirl. Margret screams as the heat becomes unbearable, but Deerdra remains silent. She clenches her jaw, refusing to give Kuhhirt the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. Mercifully, the flames take Margret, releasing her spirit in the form of a sparkling mist wafting skyward.

The wind is gusting now, blowing smoke and ash into the bystanders' eyes. Deerdra sees that they cannot and seizes the opportunity to rip off her bonds. She pulls off the ropes and tumbles backward off of the burning pile, rolling in the dirt to extinguish the flames. Dazed and with her flesh still smoldering, she stumbles into the woods and dives into the river. Her injuries too severe to survive, her lifeless body floats down stream and into the Water Woman's domain. She sees this as her one and only opportunity to get her revenge.

The water's flow abruptly stops, coming as still and clear as glass. She harnesses the water's power to form a giant hand. Little ripples of laughter quiver Deerdra's body. The hand stands poised, ready to hold Deerdra underwater for all of eternity. She relishes the moment too long. Margret's spirit sparkles into view. She shakes her head 'No' then points to the bank opposite the road. The hand ever so slowly lifts Deerdra up and out of the water. The only 'revenge' she can take is to open her palm and let Deerdra roll out of her hand and onto dry land. The stream churns as she recedes back into its banks and starts to flow again.

Margret speaks to the unseen, "You can take her now."

Just like Gulliver on his travels, the tiny Woodland Faeries pick up and carry Deerdra deep into the forest, giving the casual observer the impression that her body is hovering above the forest floor. After much doing, the mini army and their charge arrive at at small camouflaged cave. They place her inside and cover her with a blanket. Here she will stay safely hidden and well protected while she heals.

Mornings come and mornings go before Deerdra is completely healed. When she wakes, it takes a moment for her brain to catch up to her body. As soon as her eyes open, she cries out in pain and flails around attempting to extinguish the flames. Slowly, mind and body meet and she calms down.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark, she spots a turtle watching her from the cave entrance.

"Well Titan, we're not in Carthage anymore. So... where are we and who dressed me in these clothes?"

She's been clothed in a beige tunic and matching trousers. Plus, her regrown hair has been neatly brushed.

The echoing of her voice startles the turtle and it 'runs' away. "Good idea, Mr. Turtle."

The cave isn't tall enough to stand up in so she scoots out on her behind. On the way out, her hand brushes against something soft and rectangular.

"What the...it feels like bread."

She takes it with her into the sunlight, "Yep, it's bread alright. Now who would-Oh, of course! The Wood Wives! Thank you, wherever you are. Hmm, I wonder what other goodies have been put in that cave?"

She flips over and inches along on her tummy, "Let's see. There's my satchel, my clothes cleaned and pressed, and where's my...Ah! My sword!"

She backs out with her bounty then sits up then does a quick body check. "Wow, I'm clean as a whistle. Just how many are there of you anyhow?" No answer. "I guess you only talked to Margret. Assuming you're watching me, you know I can't properly thank you right now."

They don't need to say anything. The Woodland Faeries have wriggled underneath Deerdra's sword.

They slowly unsheathe the mighty blade and aim it's tip at a letter that has been written in the dirt.

"Amazing! What are you pointing at? Is that a K? Oh, K for Kuhhirt. Don't worry. I fully intend to pay Mr. Kuhhirt a visit. Although, I'm surprised you approve."

The sword rises then plunges into the ground dead center of the K.

Deerdra grins, "Excellent."

The night after Deerdra's recovery she slinks back into the village. With her is a long rope she's draped over her shoulder, a small leather pouch and a letter opener sized dagger. She halts her slink and scans the buildings. All are dark with one exception. The horse stables. She creeps up to the door and opens it just enough to peek inside. Jackpot! It's Kuhhirt, alone, brushing one of the horses. An evil grin makes its way across her face.

She squares her shoulders and pushes the doors open, "Hello, Kuhhirt." Her tone is deep and under-worldly.

Kuhhirt spins around to she what is speaking to him. His eyes nearly bulge out of his head and his jaw hits the floor. All of his color has drained from his face, "This can't be. You're dead."

Deerdra's grin never wavers, "I told you we'd meet again." She raises the rope to make sure he gets a good look, "Welcome to Hell."

Unseen hands slowly close the door and slide the locks shut.

*CONTINUED*


	4. Chapter 4

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Four: "Repercussions"

WARNING!: GRAPHIC SCENE FORTHCOMING!

Slinking away like a thief in the night, Deerdra leaves the village and its horrid memory behind. Approaching Margret's house, she's greeted by the acrid smell of burnt wood. All that remains standing is the fireplace.

"Damn fools. You deserve everything that comes your way." She chuckles, "Just wait until you see the present I left you."

She walks around the charred remains of the once magnificent house and heads up to the scenic overlook she discovered no more than a day earlier- before this part of her life went up in flames.

At the overlook, the half moon's light shimmers across the valley. Deerdra closes her eyes then takes a deep breath. Margret's smiling face appears in her mind. She whispers, "Margret." The smiling face slowly melts into a skull then fades away. Deerdra falls to her knees and sobs.

The day breaks over the village as Allen, a seasoned stable hand begins his day. With feed bucket in hand, he opens the barn door. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, until he looks up. The bucket clangs to the ground and in a hushed voice he exclaims, "By all that is holy." Allen dashes out the door and yells at the top of his lungs, "Help! Somebody!" He grabs a young boy, scarring the wits out of him. "You! Go find the village elders and bring them here! Now!"

Soon, all of the men of the village gather outside the barn. The elder of the group, Elwood parts through the mass and approaches the still shaken Allen, "What's the commotion about? Speak up, man. We all have business to attend to. This isn't about a dead horse, is it?"

"N-no, sir. It's...it's-."

Elwood is an impatient man. "Stand aside." He swings the doors open and understands Allen's reaction. "By Oden. It's Kuhhirt!"

Gasps wash over the onlookers as Kuhhirt's body comes into full view. His shirt has been torn off and hands and feet are tied together and bound behind his back. His neck bent back at such an angle that it too is tied to his hands. The whole jumble hoisted up over a beam and hanging in the middle of the barn. The piece de resistance: the vertical slit running from his collar bone down to his pelvis exposing the inner workings of his body. Gravity, with a little help from a certain immortal warrior, has pulled his intestines out and exposed them so all the flies can see and have a nice little meal. Yes, Kuhhirt has been hung and gutted like a pig at slaughter.

Elwood recovers from the initial shock and ventures closer for a better look, "What's this?"

A note has been pinned through Kuhhirt's chest. Elwood reads the perfectly scripted words to the onlookers: _"Our blood, our innocent blood has forever stained your hands. May your conscious keep you awake at night and may God take mercy on your souls."_

When he finishes, a snow white feather floats down from the rafters and lands in the pool of blood formed under Kuhhirt's body slowly turning the white scarlet red. Gasps wind their way through the crowd. Panic and paranoia grip the villagers. "It's a sign!" "We are to pay for our deed!" "The witches have put a curse on us!" "I'm not going to die like him!" "Me either! I'm taking my family and leaving this place!" Various shouts of agreement erupt from the gathered men as they peel away to gather their families and leave this cursed place. Everyone leaves, with the exception of Elwood and Allen.

Elwood contemplates what to do with the dead man. "Well, he might not have been a Gods fearing man, but he deserves a proper burial. Help me get him down so we can do just that."

"Yes, sir." The gears in Allen's mind spin as he tries to think of a way to accomplish the task without looking at the mutilated body.

Meanwhile, back at the overlook Deerdra wakes from her nap. She stands and wipes the muddy tracks off of her face and looks out over the lush scene one last time. "I do hope that you get to see this one day, Gabrielle. And in case you do," she spots a good sized flatish rock then using a fluffy weed as a paintbrush, draws Xena and Gabrielle's sai holding chakram symbol then sets the ink well on a rock beside her artwork, "you'll know that I saw it as well."

Her melancholy doesn't last long. She rounds a corner along the road that leads away from the village and runs right into the Archangel Michael. He's standing in the middle of the road, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face.

Deerdra isn't surprised, "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Michael doesn't reply, which irks Deerdra, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let me have it."

His stance and expression does not change, "However understandable and humanly natural your actions may have been, we are NOT pleased. Do you still wish to be our champion?"

Deerdra's surprised by his question, "Yes. My life is empty now. Serving your God will fill that void and give me a purpose." *sigh* "I do wonder if I'm destined to walk this life alone."

Michael understands and softens his tone, "That I do not know. What I do know is that you must once again prove your worthiness to carry The Sword of Light."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Deerdra straightens up, "What do you want me to do?"

"Relinquish The Sword and any other weapons you have and defeat the demon that resides below that mountain." Michael points to a snow capped peak behind her.

Deerdra thinks, "That sounds too easy. There has to be a catch." So she makes sure she heard him right, "Just so we're on the same page. You're saying that you want me to fight a demon without using any weapons?"

Michael halfway grins, "Not exactly. I want you to kill a demon without using any of your weapons."

Deerdra's sarcasm is intact, "Oh, is that all? You're not going to strip me of my clothes then blindfold me first?"

Michael pauses, "No, taking your weapons will suffice."

"Whew, you had me going there for a moment! This shouldn't take long. I'm packing light. Just The Sword and a dagger today." She hands them over to him, "By the way, does this demon have a name?"

Michael's expression turns stone serious, "Death."

Deerdra studies his face to see if he might be joking. He's not. "You want me to defeat Death? That's appropriate seeing how I've been cheating him all my life."

"Indeed you have. Are you ready?"

"Yep." She winks at him, "I'll be back before dark."

Michael has a sly grin on his face as he watches her disappear into the forest, "I have no doubt."

A glittering form materializes next to him, "Margret. There was no reason for the two of you to die as you did."

"How I wish that were true." She looks in the direction Deerdra entered the forest, "You know her type responds best to pain. That's how they learn and grow." *sigh* "And she's grown a lot over these past several weeks."

"That is true, and she is not through learning."

"You're confident that she can defeat this demon?"

Michael smiles, "Yes. She shares one important trait with Xena-both refuse to accept defeat, even when the odd are against them. They thrive on the challenge and enjoy silencing their detractors. That is what makes Deerdra perfect for this quest."

Thinking about what the journey that lies ahead for Deerdra weighs Margret's heart with sadness, "I know. I just wish her life didn't have to be so hard...and lonely. Will she ever love again?"

Michael clears his throat, "Deerdra will never want for female companionship."

Jealousy twangs Margret's sad heart, "That goes without saying. I mean real lasting love, like what she could have had with Gabrielle."

Michael does feel a little sympathy for his chosen warrior. He places his hands on Margret's shoulders, "That I do not know, but we can hope."

"She does need someone, Michael. Working for your God and the greater good will only satisfy her for a while. She needs someone here, on Earth to remind her of just what she is fighting for."

That hadn't occurred to Michael, "You may have a point there." He rubs his chin, contemplating a solution, "Hmm. That just might work."

Meanwhile, Deerdra has made it to the bottom of the mountain and is poking around in the bushes looking for an entrance. Frustrated at how long it's taking, she rams her poking stick into a clump and promptly tumbles head over feet inside. Dusting off some cob webs, she says to no one, "Looks like I found the way inside."

The entrance is more like a cubbie hole, just deep enough for one person to lay down in and just tall enough for said person to stand in. A narrow path leads to the center of the mountain where all of the

action is about to take place.

Deerdra readies herself then heads down the path and into the ink black darkness, "Okay, Deerdra. Time to put up or shut up." She turns sideways and presses her back against one wall not only to feel her way, but because the path is that tight. Like all good mysterious walkways, this one has twists and turns along with dips and drops. More than once Deerdra falls, scraping her chin and tearing her shirt. "I hope Michael has a clothing allowance."

One more turn and she pops out into another world. If Deerdra hadn't just squeezed through the crevasse, she would have sworn she was on top of the mountain instead of inside.

The inner cavern isn't just huge, it's a whole entire ecosystem-albeit a dead one.

Nothing bright and cheery about this place. The land is barren, dotted by small pools of lava and what remains of previous challengers. There is a sky. A sky turned dark gray by a large lava pit churning and bubbling in the center of the 'room'. Molten fingers snake across the ground and disappear into the looming distant dark. Large vultures dot the sky, whooshing among and through the clouds of smoke, waiting for their next tender morsel to fall amongst the rock and dirt. One lights on the branch of a once grand tree, now long dead and cocks its head curious about this living visitor. The putrid odor of death hangs in the stale humid air.

"Yep, I'm in Hell."

"And in Hell shall you stay." The words echo throughout, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

Deerdra spins about searching the horizon, then melting out of the shadows He appears. Death is dressed appropriately: Shiny black armor, horned helmet, iron clad feet- The polar opposite of a knight in shining armor. He holds a bloody scythe in one hand and a wide bladed short sword slung over his shoulder. To finish off his menacing countenance, his sits astride a jet black muscular horse standing eight feet at the shoulder. The two stand over Deerdra, Death's glowing red eyes piercing right into Deerdra's very soul.

Deerdra takes it all in, awe-struck. Then, true to form, she grins and asks, "Nice horse. Do I get one or are you coming down here?" confident Michael wouldn't have sent her here if he didn't think she could win.

Death is amused at her cockiness. His laugh reverberates off the walls and causes the hair on Deerdra's neck to stand at attention. As he dismounts, one of his massive boots steps on a human skull, instantly reducing it to dust. Deerdra looks up at him and her confidence wavers. She looks and feels like a mouse standing before a Brahma bull.

"So, you're the infamous Deerdra Reese, Michael's newest warrior. I've been trying to meet you for some time now."

Deerdra's snark has returned, "I didn't know you cared. I'm _so_ sorry to have kept you waiting."

He smirks, at least Deerdra thinks it's a smirk, "I'm not the only one. When an entity as powerful as Dahak is put in its place, everyone in the underworld takes notice."

Deerdra puffs up, "And when I defeat you, they will also quake at my name."

He roars with laughter, "Your ego is bigger than you are. Do you think that you're the only one who has made that boast? Look around and see the bones of all those who have tried and failed."

Deerdra's grin is big and wide, "I'm not like everyone else." She steps closer and states matter of fact, "I will defeat you."

There is an unnerving silence then the big guy bursts out laughing. Deerdra joins in, for a moment then seizes the opportunity fire the opening volley. She rears back and sucker punches him right in the gut. His armor, and Deerdra's right hand, crack. The cheap shot takes him by surprise. He is even more surprised when it knocks him off balance forcing him to take a step back.

His eyes burn with rage and he lets out a deep guttural growl that slowly escalates into a battle cry. He charges scythe first. Deerdra tumbles off to the side, taking care to protect her broken hand. She ducks behind a tree just as he swings the scythe, the force of which deeply embeds the blade into the tree. While he tugs on the handle, Deerdra swings around the tree feet first, hitting him square in the chest knocking him backward.

Now it's Deerdra's turn to charge. She intends to jump up and kick him again. Bad move. He anticipates the attack and catches her mid-kick then flings her toward the scythe embedded tree. She hits back first, snapping the tree in two and freeing the scythe. The tree does little to stop her momentum. She does eventually come to rest face down at the base of the charred remains of another tree.

The force of the hit knocks her out for a brief moment. Long enough for Death to unsheathe the short sword, pick up the scythe and saunter over to her, but not long enough for him to strike the finishing blow. She comes to just as he raises the scythe to remove her head from her body. With no time to waste, she zips between his legs then kicks the back of his knee. Being top heavy, he falls to the ground allowing Deerdra to plant an elbow to the back of his neck softening him up for a choke-hold.

Trying to free himself he begins rolling across the dirt and bone landscape. With her hand completely healed, Deerdra's grip never loosens. They eventually stop rolling and his massive body ends up pinning her to the ground. Her grip isn't so tight that he can't hiss out a threat, however. "You were right, you are not like the others. You have more fight in you. That will make your death all the more satisfying."

His weight combined with the sword's sheath squishing her lungs does cause her to stop choking him.

She musters a tough sounding, "I'm not dead yet."

The lack of air is weakening her. A wave of panic washes over her before she has a flash of inspiration. She reaches around and pokes him in his eyes. That did it! He yells then rolls off of her.

She crawls away from him gasping for air desperate to catch her breath. In the process, she turns her back to him. Another bad move.

While she's still on all fours, he kicks her in the ribs, sending her sailing. She lands stomach first on top of a large rounded boulder. What little air she had left whooshes out. She slides limp as a noodle down the side and ends up in a heap next to the boulder. A boulder that prevented Deerdra from being burnt alive again in lava filled crevasse. She wheezes and coughs up blood, much to his delight.

He has his swagger on, "The great Deerdra Reese, freak offspring of a bunch of washed up gods, lies crumpled on the ground like a discarded piece of parchment from her would-be lover. What would your precious Gabrielle think of you now?"

Wrong thing to say. Deerdra's body overflows with rage. She slowly stands and faces him. "She'd wonder what took me so long to do this..."

She leaps up and grabs a passing vulture by its legs then shoves the panicked bird flapping and squawking into Death's face and holds it there. Swatting at the bird, he stumbles backward and ends up teetering at the edge of a bubbling pool of lava.

Deerdra hooks one of the bird's claws in a gap in Death's armor to keep him occupied so he can't see her next move and devise a counter. She takes a couple of steps back then launches. One final drop-kick and it's over. He lands in the angry lake of lava with a huge splash. As the molten liquid absorbs his unholy form, his screams bounce from one rocky wall to the other vibrating the earth above down to the sides below.

Michael hears and feels the demon's demise and smiles.

When all is calm, Deerdra walks over and peers into said pool. Not a single trace of the evil giant can be seen. Deerdra grins, "De-nied, again." She looks around and yells out a warning to who or whatever may be listening, "I am Deerdra Reese! Remember my name and be forewarned all who challenge me! If you dare utter Gabrielle's name to me you too shall meet this same fate!" She raises her fists in the air and lets out a deafening, "Aahhhh!"

Death's mountain of a horse walks over to her. "Hey, there. You want to come with me or stay here?"

The horse eyeballs her for a moment then lowers himself to one leg, allowing her to hop on. "I was hoping that would be your answer." She hoists herself onto the animals back. "You do know another way out of here, right?" He bobs his head yes. "Good. Now let's go get my sword."

Michael waits for Deerdra, calm and cool on the outside but inside, he's anxious for her to arrive and officially get her started on her tasks. When she and the beast lumber toward him, he crosses his arms and scowls. The horse stops before him then kneels to let Deerdra slide off his massive back. All of her wounds have healed however, her clothes are tattered and she is covered in a mix of dirt and dried blood.

Michael hopes she has learned her lesson, but knows otherwise. "It would have been acceptable for you to use one of his weapons."

Deerdra thought as much, however, "Yeah, I thought as much but I wanted to make sure just in case it was a trap. Beside, Death being done in by an opportunistic bird seemed appropriate. Although, that wasn't really Death, was it? He was more like a guard in Hell's waiting room, wasn't he?"

Michael half smiles, "Was he now?" He isn't going to satisfy her curiosity. "Do you still wish to be our champion?"

If it were anyone else, Deerdra would think he was making a joke. "What do you think?"

Michael puffs up, "Good. Before I give The Sword back to you, know that each and every time you break a rule-any rule-you will face an opponent such as this demon, each one more difficult to defeat than the last."

"I understand." Deerdra grins, "I look forward to the next one."

Michael shakes his head. He knows she's only half kidding. "Do you intend to keep the horse?"

She pats the horse's chest, "Just until I can trade him for something more my size." The horse kneels and Deerdra hops aboard, "Well, goodbye, Michael. It's been real."

Michael has mixed feelings about sending her off on her journey. He's confident she will succeed, but at the same time concerned. What if he was wrong and she fails? "God speed, Deerdra Reese. Keep in mind that as long as you do not underestimate your opponent, you will never lose."

Deerdra can't figure him out. He comes across all serious then the next, he appears to be joking, "Is that a promise?"

He has his serious face on, "It is the truth."

"Huh." She gives Michael a wave then steers the big horse down the road leading away from Margret's village. "Giddy up, Equuleus. Time for me to save the world. No, strike that. I'm going to wash off this grime first _then_ I'll save the world." Equuleus whinnies in agreement.

*CONTINUED*


	5. Chapter 5

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Five: "Discovery"

A week after Deerdra's duel with Death, Gabrielle and Xena arrive at the long abandoned village.

Gabrielle is stunned, "I don't understand. Where are all of the people?" She turns to Xena, "This used to be a busy little village, honest."

"I know. I remember seeing it when I was with Akimi. Something or someone made them leave in a hurry." Xena frowns at the someone thought. "Let's take a better look."

They dismount and lead their horse through the empty streets of the village. As they come upon the village square, Gabrielle notices something peculiar.

She stops dead in her tracks, thoughts of Dahak run through her head, "Xena, why are there two black poles lying in the middle of the street?"

Xena thinks of him as well, "I don't know. Could have been some sort of 'we're leaving' ceremony. But just in case, keep your guard up."

They resume at a turtle's pace. As they get closer, they see that the poles have been burned and that there are two blackened spots where the poles would have been standing.

Gabrielle's heart sinks, "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

Xena's chest tightens. She knows exactly what it means and what it's going to do to Gabrielle. "I'm afraid it is. These poles were used to burn someone at the stake. Two some ones, actually."

Gabrielle's sunken heart breaks, "By the Gods, no!"

Xena tries to be the voice of reason, "Stay calm. Are you sure Deerdra would have come back here?"

Gabrielle still feels panicked, "I'm sure. Margret was all about potions and magics...Oh, no! Margret!"

Gabrielle hops on her mount and zips off toward Margret's house. Xena is right behind her. They arrive at what's left of the old place and Gabrielle's heart not only sinks, it hits the ground. "By the Gods. Why would they do such a thing? Margret was harmless. A little creepy, maybe, but harmless." She turns to Xena, "Without her, you wouldn't even be here."

Xena puts her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, "I don't know why, Gabrielle. Some people lash out when they're confronted by something they don't understand. And when there's a group of them, well, tragic things like this happen."

Gabrielle's eyes well with tears, "I'm so sorry Margret-and Deerdra."

Xena gives Gabrielle a long, comforting hug. She notices the path that leads away from the house, "Where does that trail lead?"

Gabrielle sniffles, "What trail?"

Xena points to the area behind her, "That one. Come on."

The scenery on the way to the overlook does little to lift Gabrielle's spirits...that is until they actually arrive at the overlook. The sun's rays have the colors on full display. The salmon pink rock faces peek out from a sea of green pine, yellow oak, and silvery aspen. A light mist hovers, yet does not dull the brilliance of the color palette.

Gabrielle gasps, "It's breathtaking!"

Xena walks over beside her, "It sure is."

Gabrielle glances away long enough to look up to Xena, "Do you think Deerdra got to see this?"

Xena puts her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder, "Something this beautiful? Margret would have made sure she did."

Gabrielle leans into Xena, her voice quivering above a whisper, "Yeah, she would have."

They stand pressed close the warm side hug until something glinting in the sunlight catches Xena's attention. She squints in its direction and spots the ink well, "Gabrielle, look." She kneels beside the rock and holds up the ink well, pointing out the symbols to Gabrielle, "See, she was here. And she wanted to make certain you knew it."

Gabrielle can't believe her eyes, "My ink! And our symbol from Meg's tavern! She was here!" She slowly, gently runs a finger over the lines tracing the brush strokes. She whispers, "Deerdra," then kisses her fingers and touches them to the stone. "I wonder if she did this before or after-" Her voice trails off and she aches all over again thinking what new Hell Deerdra went through. "I'm so sorry."

Xena's not about to let Gabrielle beat herself up over whatever happened at the village, "You are not Deerdra's keeper. She didn't have to leave you and come here."

"I know, but-"

Xena takes her by the shoulders and looks her right in the eyes, "No, no buts. You are not responsible for the choices Deerdra makes. And it was just that. Her choice."

Gabrielle's eyes puddle up, "I'm just so worried about her. She's been through so much and for such a long time. I don't know how much more she can take before..."

Xena pulls her into an embrace, "Shh, she'll be fine. She may get dinged up a bit, but she won't break." She sounds convincing enough, although the thought of Deerdra cracking from all of the stress has crossed her mind.

Just about the time Xena relaxes and feels herself melt into Gabrielle's arms, Gabrielle backs away. _She's_ _not back yet._ The realization stings Xena.

"I only wish that I knew-" Gabrielle lights up, "Michael!"

Xena grabs her chakram and spins around, "Where?"

Gabrielle chuckles, "No silly. He's not here, but he can tell us where Deerdra has gone."

Xena stands down, "Ha. Only if he feels like it."

Gabrielle shares Xena's distrust of him. But this is different, "Why wouldn't he? It's in his best interest if Deerdra's in a good place mentally."

Xena has to agree on that one point, "True. Can't have his pet project go nutso with that sword he gave her. I do think he has his own personal agenda when it comes to Deerdra-and us."

"As usual Xena, you are wrong."

The male voice startles the two women. They whirl around-Xena has her chakram in hand-and there he is in all of his Archangel glory. His blue wings spread wide holding him in place as he hovers above the sparkling valley. A heavenly scene if it weren't for his scowl and tightly crossed arms, "My motives are pure and honest."

Xena's scowl matches his own, "Save that pious stuff for someone else, Michael. Are you going to help us or not?"

The warrior and Archangel have a brief stare-down before Gabrielle steps interrupts. She pulls down on Xena's shoulder then whispers, "Xena, back off. He won't help us if you threaten him." She steps in front of Xena, "Michael, please. I need to find her."

Michael reluctantly looks away from Xena and to the bard, "So you can convince her to take you along on her journey, I suppose. That would not be wise and could put your life in jeopardy."

"She shouldn't be alone. Not now. Not after..." Gabrielle blocks out the image of the double stake burning, "Not after what happened in the village. I - I love her, Michael." She stutters not wanting to hurt Xena, but has to be honest with how she feels at this moment.

"Ah, love. The most powerful motivator of all time. It makes men strong-and foolish." Michael sighs, resigned to the fact that one way or the other, Gabrielle will find Deerdra. "You have missed her by a few days, but she could not have gotten far. Her mount is big and slow."

"Which way?" Xena's tone is anything but happy.

Michael points to an area behind the women, "To the right, down the road that leads away from Margret's village. And before you ask, Deerdra will tell you about the travesty that took place there."

Gabrielle smiles, "Thank you, Michael."

Xena does not, "Yeah, thanks." She just cannot bring herself to trust him.

Michael nods a goodbye to Gabrielle and ignores Xena. The idea he had earlier must now be put into motion. With a bright flash, he's gone.

His exit doesn't impress Xena, "Pretty flashy for an angel."

"Let it go, Xena."

They get their horses and quick trot off in the direction Michael pointed. The trot not only helps them make up time, it also precludes any discussion about what was said back at the overlook.

In no time they come across a farmhouse set off a way from the road. A slightly older man is clearing his field of tree stumps- with the assistance of a rather large jet black horse.

Gabrielle sees it and comes to a full stop, "That has got to be the biggest horse I have ever seen."

"Yep. Big and slow."

Gabrielle twirls around in her saddle, "You don't think...? But I don't speak the language ask him."

Margret's spirit has been watching them since they left her house. She knows how to remedy the problem. With a wave of her hands, a fine mist begins to fall, wetting Xena and Gabrielle- and only Xena and Gabrielle.

Xena notices the oddity and makes a guess, "Try asking him now."

"Excuse me, sir? May we talk to you for a moment?" Gabrielle doesn't think she sounds any different.

The man looks up and smiles, "Sure thing, miss! I could use a break!" He unhitches the horse and walks over to Xena and Gabrielle, "Good afternoon. I'm Robert." He wipes off his hand and offers it to Xena.

Xena shakes his hand then proceeds with the introductions, "Afternoon. I'm Xena and this is Gabrielle. That's some horse you have there."

Robert dabs the sweat on his brow, "Don't I know it. He's a god-send."

Watching him talk,Gabrielle realizes his lips aren't matching the words she's hearing. She continues on with the line of questioning, "Where did you find such an unusually large animal?"

"Ah, he found me. A young woman came by looking for a trade. I gave her my best horse and in return I got him." He winks, "And if you ask me, I got the better end of the deal. Why he can do the work of-"

Gabrielle cuts him off, "This woman, did she carry a sword across her back? One with a fancy golden hilt?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. Is she a friend of yours?"

Gabrielle refrains from jumping up and down, "She's a very good friend. A friend we really like to find."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard. She met up with a tall fella and the two took off for the village a few days ago." Robert rubs his chin, "You know, she got real exited when I mentioned all of the strange goings on in the village."

Gabrielle glances at Xena, "Strange in what way?"

"People disappearing and gods-awful sounds coming from a cave." Robert chuckles, "After I told them, they them practically flew down this road."

Xena wonders, "This tall man she was with, was he a big guy with short black hair and a beard?"

"He was big all right, but his hair was a golden yellow. Long and wavy. Kind of reminded me of a lion. Of course, that my have been more from the scars across his cheek than his hair."

Xena's relieved- and disappointed, "Thanks. Let's go, Gabrielle."

Out of earshot, Gabrielle does some wondering of her own, "What do you suppose was in that mist that let us understand Robert?"

"I don't know. Magics maybe from that woman or her friends."

"You think spirits can still do spells? From the beyond?"

"There are a lot of things we don't know- about the spirit world and whatever lays beyond."

Gabrielle looks at Xena with mischief in her eyes, "Yeah, like who was this dark-haired man you though was with Deerdra?" She knows darn good and well she was talking about Ares.

Xena ignores the question, "Didn't Deerdra mention someone named Leonius?"

Gabrielle didn't think Xena wanted to talk about Ares, "Yeah. He was in Livia's army. Oh, I get it. Leonius/ lion. Do you think it was him?"

"There's only one way to find out." Xena grins and spurs Argo into a full gallop.

 _"You can't run from your infatuation, Xena."_ Gabrielle doesn't say it out loud _._ Instead she spurs her horse on and thinks of Deerdra hoping they find her alive and well and fighting.

Late in the afternoon, they arrive at the village and like all good villages, it has a tavern. They enter the Pig -n- Poke, hungry for food and information. The place isn't too busy. Three farmers, a couple of rough looking men, and one man sitting by himself at the back of the tavern that piques Gabrielle's interest.

"Xena, look. That man over there by himself. What do you think?"

Xena doesn't miss a beat, "You could do worse."

Gabrielle gives her a nudge, "Be serious."

"Okay. Long golden wavy hair. Looks lionish to me. Can't tell from here if he has a scar."

Gabrielle takes the lead as they walk over to him. "Excuse me. Are you Leonius?"

The man doesn't look up from his pint and his tone is gruff, "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Gabrielle and this is-"

He pops his head up, "Deerdra's Gabrielle?" and there's the scar across his cheek along with several new wounds.

Gabrielle's mood brightens, "Yes! Is she here?"

Leonius unfolds his six foot frame from the chair then glances around, "Let's take this conversation elsewhere."

He leads them out the back door and away from prying ears.

Xena's getting a bad feeling, "Okay, we're alone. What's going on?"

Leonius looks around making sure no one is around, "The answer is why we're outside-and where we'll find Deerdra, I hope."

Now Gabrielle getting a bad feeling, "So there is a demon here."

"There's on heck of a demon here."

Xena points to his messed up face, "Did it do that to you?"

He frowns, "Its harpies did this to me. Damn bat like things nearly ripped me to shreds."

Gabrielle's curious as to why he's here and not fighting alongside Deerdra, "So, you're here and not there with Deerdra because she sent you away to protect you?"

"Deerdra sent me away so I could take you two back to the cave with me."

Gabrielle is surprised, "She wants us to help her? I would have thought she'd try and steer us away."

"She figured you'd try and find her and once you got wind of there being a demon here, well, she knew you be even more determined so I might as well go ahead and take you to her." He grins, "She put on a good show pretending not to want you here, but between you and me, she's hoping you'd come."

Xena steers the conversation away from the relationship stuff and to more important things, like the demon they are about to meet, "I'd like to know more about what we're getting into."

"Of course," Leonius answers. "I'll explain as we walk."

The trio head down a freshly minted path leading into the trees.

Leonius continues: " Deerdra lit up after hearing that farmer's story, determined to find out what was going on. We persuaded a local to take us to the cave where all of the strange noises were coming from."

Gabrielle shudders, "Why do demons have to live in caves?"

"You'd prefer they live next door?" Xena smirks.

Leonius ignores their banter and finishes his story: "Anyway, as soon as we entered the cave, a voice coming from seemingly everywhere calls to Deerdra telling her to follow his light. As he said that, torches lit one by one down the tunnel across from us. Deerdra drew her sword and told me to go back to the tavern and wait for you two."

They pause at the cave's entrance.

Xena point to the wounds on his face, "You didn't get those in a bar fight. What happened?"

Leonius grits his teeth, "The second Deerdra disappeared into the tunnel, these huge bat-like things attacked. I tell you, those things had to be a good four feet across with talons made of steel. They nearly ripped me to shreds before I had a chance to turn around and run out of there." He shakes his head, "That was three days ago. I haven't heard from her since."

Gabrielle can't believe her ears, "And you didn't go back for her? What kind of man are you?"

Leonius doesn't like what she's implying, but he tries not to take it personally. She's upset and obviously hasn't experienced Deerdra's wrath, "The kind that doesn't defy an order. You wouldn't question me if you've ever seen her angry."

Xena calms everyone down, "Well we're here now, that's all that matters. Lead the way."

They grab torches and enter, Leonius followed by Gabrielle with Xena taking up the rear. Everyone's muscles are tensed and ready. They approach what at first glance looks like a lake that separates our intrepid warriors and the still lit tunnel. Leonius doesn't wade across right away. Instead, he stands close to the edge looking for something.

Gabrielle is anxious to find Deerdra. Her impatience with Leonius teems over, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

She tries to push her way past Leonius, but fortunately for her, he grabs her arm, stopping her cold, "Hold on, hot stuff. That's not water."

He picks up a stone then drops it over the edge and then...nothing. No splash, no clink, nothing. "I have no idea how far down it goes or if it even has a bottom for that matter."

Xena pulls Gabrielle back to her side, "You could have warned us."

He keeps his head bowed, scanning the inky void , "You seemed to be in a hurry so I gave you the condensed version."

Gabrielle's beginning to mistrust this golden haired stranger. She mumbles to Xena, "What else hasn't he told us?"

Xena squeezes Gabrielle's shoulder to let her know that she feels the same. She doesn't let on, though. She asks, "How do we get across then?"

He continues scanning, using his torch to light the rim, "Deerdra found a path make up of rock spires. It should be over-here!" A row of smooth topped, evenly spaced spires appear under the torches glow. "I don't know how sturdy they are so I'll go across first."

To everyone's surprise, the submerged spires don't wiggle or sift under their weight. As soon as the last warrior's boot touches cave dirt-Xena's boot to be exact. She's acting as the caboose for this human train-the torches lining the tunnel burst to life.

Xena scowls, "Someone is expecting us."

Weapons are drawn and muscles are tight as they enter the flickering tube not knowing if Deerdra is still alive, but fully aware that they are walking into a trap.

*CONTINUED*


	6. Chapter 6

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Six: "Connections"

Going on while Xena, Gabrielle, and new ally Leonius creep through the tunnel, the demon Deerdra went to destroy continues his unrelenting taunting. For the first two days his disembodied voice whispered, "You killed her." "She's dead." and "Where's the girl?" followed by a woman screaming.

But now he's upped his game. He's gotten into Deerdra's mind and now everywhere she looks, she sees a bloodied and mangled Gabrielle. Some just stand there looking at Deerdra while others reach out to her.

Deerdra is physically spent searching this labyrinth day and night for this-thing, but she's too angry to sleep. She shakes off the images and yells, "This isn't going to work! You can show me all the Gabrielle's you can, but I know the truth! It never happened! You hear me! It never happened!"

The demons' laughter reverberates throughout the cave as he sends an army of bloody Gabrielles toward Deerdra. They surround her and shuffle zombie style closer and closer until they are able to touch her. Deerdra clamps her eyes shut then whips out her shiny sword screaming, "Nooo!" as she spins around dispersing the Gabrielles who disappear in a wispy mist of a poof. "Show yourself, you coward so we can settle this once and for all!"

The demon continues to antagonize Deerdra, "Tsk, tsk. So much anger over a human who seems like such a willing partner. You know she would like a do-over with Hope, so why do you keep denying her the opportunity? Could it be that you're jealous?"

Deerdra has had enough of this one way taunt fest, "I just figured out why you haven't shown yourself. A demon who hides in the shadows and uses parlor tricks to intimidate his foes must be butt ugly and impotent. You _have_ to talk big because you can't do anything else."

That did the trick. He roars, vibrating the cave walls and causing several stalactites to fall. Deerdra puts her hands to her ears and hunkers next to a wall until the uproar is over. The demon runs out of breath and all is silent. Deerdra springs to her feet and readies The Sword. Her senses on high alert, she starts down a foreboding tunnel. Two steps in and the hairs on her head stand on end. Someone or something is behind her. She whirls around and comes face to face with Gabrielle.

When her torch illuminates Deerdra's crazed eyes, Gabrielle raises her other hand to show that she is otherwise unarmed. She tries to talk Deerdra down, "Deerdra, it's me, Gabrielle. It's okay. Put the sword down."

Deerdra grins and evil grin then grabs Gabrielle by her wrist, violently pulling the shocked bard in front of her. Deerdra yells, "Well, you wanted her! Now come and get her!"

Xena, thinking Deerdra's lost her mind, snarls and aims her sword at Deerdra's head. Leonius stops her, "Wait. Watch."

Gabrielle struggles to break free, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

The distant _Clack_ , _Clack_ , _Clack_ of hooves followed by a large shadow gets everyone's attention.

The demon steps into the light and Deerdra finally gets a look-at what's she's been trading barbs with.

Seven feet tall with the upper torso of a man and the lower torso of a buffalo with curly brown hair on top of his head and on both legs. His deep red skin and short black horns enhance the gold/yellow of his eyes as they glisten in the torchlight all of which adds to his devilish appearance.

Deerdra twirls Gabrielle, placing her safely behind her. She eyes the beast then begins, "I was right, you are butt ugly." She grins, "Is the other true as well?"

The demon roars then leaps into the air. Deerdra yells as well then jumps, meeting the demon in midair. They lock hands, the demons weight throwing the two across the cave from the other three. Landing hard with Deerdra on top, the demon is momentarily stunned. Deerdra whips her head around and yells, "Leonius!" just as the bat like creatures swarm into the cave.

Leonius uses his body to shield Gabrielle before the creatures full on attack. Xena ducks then uses her sword and chakram to slice and dice the creatures. Leonius releases Gabrielle then he too slashes but also punches at them. Gabrielle shakes off the emotional whiplash and grabs her sias to stab and slice the persistent creatures.

Meanwhile, Deerdra and the demon engage in a test of strength. Deerdra is still on top, so right now she has the advantage. She scans his body and notices two things. One, he's not wearing any clothes. Two, he doesn't have a weapon. She adds this to her repertoire, "What, no weapons? Were you intending to fight me with words, or was all that boasting nothing but hot air?"

He grunts and pushes her backward. Getting to his...hooves and towering over her, he answers, "Big talk for such a tiny human." He holds out his arm and a mean looking sword materializes in his hand.

Deerdra isn't impressed, "Is that as real as the supposed dead Gabrielle's?"

He grins through surprisingly human teeth, "You are about to find out, human."

Deerdra readies The Sword then charges. They meet in the middle with a deafening _Clang_!

Maybe he isn't used to sword play or The Sword has thrown him off his game, but Deerdra is surprised at how inept he is with a sword. She has nicked him several times across his body but all he has managed to cut is wind. "You know, you were a lot more intimidating when I couldn't see you."

That ticks him off. He growls, "I'll show you, human!" and raises his sword ready to part Deerdra down the middle. In doing so, he exposes his weakness which Deerdra exploits.

She lunges forward and plunges The Sword into his stomach. Raising up with all her might she rips him all the way up to his neck, the force taking her to one knee and turning her back to him. She quickly spins around and slices horizontally across his chest. A bright light emanates from the large T and the demon screams in agony. The light envelops him, there's a blinding flash and then he's gone. With their leader gone, the bat-like creatures screech then retreat deep into the cave.

Totally wiped out, Deerdra leans on her sword for support. Not good. She's even too weak for that. Her knees buckle and she hits the ground.

Xena waits until the last creature is gone then stands up, "Is everyone okay?"

Leonius responds first, "I think so. You, Gabrielle?"

"Yeah, I'm fi- Deerdra!"

The three see her face down in the dirt and run over to her and check for injuries.

Gabrielle frantically searches Deerdra's body, "I don't see any wounds."

Xena checks Deerdra's breathing and pupils, "She's fine, probably just exhausted from listening to that thing for three days."

Leonius scoops her up in his arms, "I don't know about you two, but I've done enough spelunking for one day."

No argument from Xena or Gabrielle. Quick but cautious, they make their way out of the cave and back to the village. Night has fallen by the time they reach the hut where Deerdra and Leonius have been staying. He gently places her on the bed and Gabrielle pulls a chair up beside her, settling in for the evening.

Xena taps Leonius and nods toward the door, "We'll be right outside if you need anything."

Leonius pours her a drink and the two sit at the small dinning table. Xena takes a sip, "Good fight."

"Thanks. You weren't half bad yourself." He grins then drains his mug.

Nice smile, Xena thinks but doesn't show. "I understand I have you to thank for stopping Deerdra from killing my daughter."

"You're welcome, but she didn't need much on the convincing side."

"I find that hard to believe. My question is why? She could have spared a lot of people a ton of pain and heartbreak."

"At times, Livia could be kind and gentle. Deep, deep down she had a good heart. Deerdra knew this, all I had to do was remind her."

Xena pours herself another drink then immediately drains it. "So what changed her? What made my baby Eve turn into Livia? It couldn't have been all Augustus' doing."

Leonius shrugs, "That I don't know." While he's talking, a tiny ball of light enters the back of his head, putting a twinkle in his eyes. He continues, "But what I do know, it wasn't your fault. It's true that had you been able to raise her yourself and not have to hide her from the gods Livia wouldn't have existed. On the other hand, Eve may not have become Eve, either."

Xena contemplates this for a moment, "The past shapes the future."

"Exactly. You did what you thought was best for your child. And it probably would have worked, if it wasn't for Ares." He studies her face, looking for a reaction to his last statement.

Xena doesn't give him much of one, "Yeah," she takes a drink, "how do you know so much about Eve's past?"

He gives her a plausible answer, "Deerdra can be pretty talkative at times."

"A little too talkative for my taste."

Leonius doesn't want to cause any more trouble between the two women,"Hey now, it was my fault. I asked he why Livia was now going by Eve and what her connection to you was."

Xena is a little skeptical, "Why would you care? You didn't even like her."

He leans in close, "I wanted to know more about the woman behind the myth that is Xena."

Xena flirts back, "And has your curiosity been satisfied?"

He leans in even closer, "Not yet," and moves in for a kiss. He doesn't get one. Xena backs away from his waiting lips. Not receiving what her wanted, he clears his throat and moves on. "It looks like we're sleeping outside tonight. I'll go start a fire and set up camp next to that pond we passed coming in."

Xena thinks about it, "No, I want to stay near Gabrielle, just in case."

Leonius does some arm twisting, "Aww, come on. Don't make a guy sleep out there all by himself. Let the two of them have a little privacy. Beside, you know you'd hear her call for you even if you were up on Olympus and she were down here."

"That's true," Xena says in her head. "You go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Leonius teases, "Don't go waking them up, now " He has a twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face as he struts away from her.

A thought zips through he mind, "That walk looks familiar," but doesn't stay long enough to cause Xena alarm. She tip-toes into the hut and peeks in on Gabrielle. She's in the chair leaning over and softly caressing Deerdra's face. A loving scene that Xena has been on the receiving end of. "Right." She stiffens up and proceeds to join Leonius at the pond.

Once there, she finds the fire burning bright and two bedrolls laying side by side but no Leonius. She hears splashing nearby and assuming he's gone for a midnight swim, peeks through the bushes to get a look-see. In no time she gets an eye full. He swims over to the shallow end and stands, the moonlight glistening off his taught, perfectly chiseled body. Xena likes what she sees, but is unsure if she should act on her desire. She glances back at the hut then looks over at Leonius. A mischievous grin spreads across her face. She strips then dives in, resurfacing directly in front of him. She purrs, "So, you've been wanting to learn more about me?"

His smile is as big as the moon is bright, "You have no idea."

Gabrielle and Deerdra will be the only ones getting any sleep tonight.

Morning arrives bringing with it clear heads and fresh starts. The suns rays find a opening in the huts roof and find Deerdra's eyes, waking her. She rolls over and into someone. "Who?" She peels back the covers and is pleased to find Gabrielle fast asleep. (The Bard got tired of sitting in the chair. Her butt kept falling asleep). Deerdra sighs and shakes her head, "Gabrielle. What am I going to do with you?"

Gabrielle stirs, mumbling "Hmm?"

Deerdra jiggles the bed, "I said, Rise and Shine!"

Gabrielle's still a little groggy, "Oh." Then she realizes who's talking, "Hey, you're awake! How do you feel?"

"Refreshed, renewed, and a little upset. You shouldn't have came here."

"Don't lay there and tell me you're surprised we came. Besides, after that note you left me, where else would I be?"

Deerdra moves in close, "Right here."

Their kiss is bursting with lust and passion. They spend the rest of the daylight hours making up for lost time.

The sun's set and the moon's rise finds the renewed lovers still in bed.

Gabrielle runs her fingers through Deerdra's hair, "So, do you still want me to leave?"

Deerdra takes Gabrielle's hand and gives it a tinder kiss, "I don't want you going anywhere."

They come together and kiss. Gabrielle runs her hand down and across Deerdra's breasts, but doesn't receive the response she expects. Deerdra flinches, breaking their lip lock.

Alarmed, Gabrielle whispers, "What?"

"It's nothing. You hit my sweet spot, that's all."

Gabrielle snickers, "It's up here, huh?" She runs her fingers around Deerdra's breasts and once again, Deerdra flinches. Gabrielle frowns, "You didn't mean sweet as in pleasure, did you?"

"No sweetheart, I didn't." Deerdra rolls over onto her back to allow the firelight to illuminate her breasts. "See that scar over my heart? That's where I was run through by the sword that killed me. We immortals call it our death scar, and yes, to this day it's still tender to the touch."

Gabrielle leans across Deerdra, putting a hand on either side for support, "I can't believe I never noticed it before." She runs a finger beside the vertical line then grins, "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Deerdra smiles, "Kisses make everything better."

So Gabrielle works her way down, making everything better.

Quite some time later, but still night time, the ladies lay beside each other, basking in the afterglow.

"Deerdra, do you feel like talking about what happened at Margret's house and the village?"

Deerdra is blunt, "No."

Gabrielle's curiosity takes hold of common sense, "I'm not trying to upset you. There was just so much damage and those poles-."

"I need to find a bush. Excuse me." Deerdra grabs her clothes and walks out.

"Deerdra, I'm sorry!" She flops back onto her pillow, "Brilliant, Gabrielle. Take a hint why don't you."

Fully clothed and her bladder empty, Deerdra whispers into the night air, "Michael, may I talk with you for a few moments?"

A bright flash and the Archangel appears in all his winged glory, "I see they found you."

That's a surprise, "You told them where to find me? You said I was to walk this journey alone. What changed?"

Michael frowns, "Margret happened. You should not be alone right now."

"Well, Gabrielle is just what the doctor ordered. Which brings me to why I called on you. If she's going to be traveling with me, she needs to be able to defend herself against these demons." She takes a deep breath, "I would like her to have the Dagger of Helios."

Michael crosses his arms, "Continue."

Deerdra gives him her best argument, "You told me that if I gave each fight my all, I wouldn't loose. Well, I can't do that if I'm worrying about Gabrielle. Yes, she has the Hind's Dagger, but the Dagger of Helios is way more powerful. It would increase her odds of winning while keeping her safe and give me peace of mind."

Michael remains silent, weighing the merits of her argument.

Deerdra takes this as a sign to keep pleading her case, "Michael, you've asked the world of me and I haven't demanded anything in return. If you do this, I give you my word that I will not ask anything else from you, no matter how tempting it would be."

Before he has a chance to give her his answer Gabrielle joins their pow-wow.

"Deerdra, I'm sorr- Oh, Michael." Gabrielle isn't sure she likes this. She still doesn't trust him. "Something going on I should know about?"

Michael knows he has to win her over. He takes the first step, "We were just discussing a gift for you as a commemoration of your reunion." He holds out his hands and the Dagger of Helios appears. "To ensure your safety while you partake on this journey with Deerdra. Use it wisely."

Gabrielle is flabbergasted, "The Dagger of Helios. I'm honored, but I though Ares destroyed it."

Michael scoffs at the idea, "Your lesser gods cannot destroy that which Heaven has created."

"Obviously not. Thank you, Michael." Nope, she still doesn't trust him. Experience dictates caution.

Deerdra, on the other hand has no reason to be suspicious, yet. Right now she's just appreciative, "Yes, thank you, Michael."

"You are very welcome. Safe journey." A bright flash and he's gone.

Gabrielle turns the dagger over in her hands, "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does if you had to promise him something in return. He may be an Archangel, but he has is own agenda."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's all good. Ready to get some shut-eye?"

"Not yet. I know you don't want to talk about Margret's village, but I need to know something. Did she find a way to rid you of your nightmares?"

"Yep. That and a way for me to keep control when I'm angry."

Gabrielle perks up, "Really? How?"

Deerdra doesn't feel like going into detail so she plays it coy, "Let's just say that there'll be Hell to pay if I harm or disobey you."

"You have to do what I say, huh?" A mischievous grin spreads across her face.

Deerdra eyeballs her, leery of what she wants, "Yeahhh. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Gabrielle grabs Deerdra by the hand, "You'll see."

She drags Deerdra back into the hut then locks the door.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest:

Xena's and Leonius are laying next to each other, asleep near the pond. Xena wakes first, a little sore from their extra curricular activities, but otherwise at peace with herself. She props up on one arm and admires this fine-looking man beside her. His golden hair, his barreled chest, his ripped abs. She considers waking him, then changes her mind.

"No, we've been gone long enough. Besides, they've had plenty of time to get reacquainted." As quietly as she can, she get up and puts her clothes on.

She's not as stealthy as she things. Leonius rouses from his slumber, "Where are you off to?"

"I want to check on Gabrielle."

Leonius is still groggy, "Oh, come on, Xena. Gabrielle has a good head on her shoulders. She can take care of herself. You don't need to hold her hand."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but when it comes to Deerdra, all reason goes out the door."

"Hold on then," Leonius stands up, "I'm coming too."

Back in the hut, Gabrielle and Deerdra are laying in bed among some very crumpled sheets. Deerdra is splayed out on her stomach, fast asleep. Gabrielle is wide awake laying on her back with her hands behind her head.

She looks over at Deerdra and sees a vertical white line near her left shoulder. It's the other side of her Death Scar. To Gabrielle, it's more than a scar, it represents all of the physical and emotional pain the woman she loves has endured over her lifetime. She lightly traces the line with a fingertip and whispers, "So much pain," then leans over and gives it a gentle kiss.

Deerdra stirs, mumbling into her pillow, "Gabrielle, you're going to wear me out."

Gabrielle chuckles, "Is that even possible?"

Deerdra rolls over, "I don't know, but it would be fun to find out."

Gabrielle giggles, "That's not why I woke you up."

"Uh, oh. I feel a talk coming on. Do I get a good morning kiss first?"

The bard grins, "Of course."

A slow, loving kiss later and Gabrielle tells Deerdra what's on her mind. "It's just occurred to me that we haven't seen or heard from Xena or Leonius since the three of us brought you back to this hut."

Deerdra says an insinuating, "Oh?" then wriggles her eyebrows up and down.

"You don't think they...Nah."

"Why not? Neither one of them is lacking in the hotness department and they do have, ahem, needs."

"Well, that's true, but it is Xena we're talking about. Trouble does seem to have a knack for finding her."

"Okay. Well get up and go look for them...provided I can still walk after last night."

Gabrielle looks down at her and just smiles.

They eventually do get up and dressed and just as the last lace is tied, in walk Xena and Leonius.

Gabrielle exclaims, "There you two are! We were about to go looking for you. Is everything alright?"

Xena and Leonius look at each other then down at the floor.

Deerdra's turn to exclaim, "Ha! I knew it!"

Leonius blushes, "Uh, Deerdra, we need to talk...now."

Xena doesn't blush, but concurs, "Yeah, Gabrielle. We need to talk as well."

Gabrielle has a flush of worry, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on." Xena grabs her and pulls her outside. Gabrielle snatches The Dagger off the table as she thrust out the door.

Leonius watches and waits until they are out of ear range. He runs his fingers through his hair while he quick-steps pacing around the hut.

Deerdra grows impatient with him, "Well, spill it."

Leonius is nervous, "Okay. Here it goes. Something happened between between Xena and me. Something really, really good and something really, really confusing."

"Really?" Deerdra chuckles.

"Deerdra. This is serious."

Deerdra keeps teasing him, "She does have many skills, doesn't she?"

"Deerdra."

"Okay, okay. Go on."

"Right, okay. You know-well you don't know- but, okay. I'm no slouch in the sack, but I just had two days of the best sex of my entire life."

Deerdra was expecting something dire, "And that's a problem?"

"No, the problem was that while we were, you know, it felt like someone else was controlling my body and I was on the outside looking in."

"Someone...Oh, by the gods! He did it! He finally did it! That dog!"

Not quite the reaction Leonius was expecting, "Who did what?"

"Ares." Deerdra chuckles, "After all these years of trying, lying and seducing, he finally hit on a way to get Xena into the sack. Man, this is too funny. Has she figured it out yet?"

"I don't think so, but she should know the truth."

"Not if you want to make children one day. She doesn't like to be tricked, especially by Ares."

"But I don't want to lie to her, not if we're going to build a life together. You have to have trust if-"

"Wait. It's that serious between you two?"

"It could be. I do care about her. I honestly do."

"Then you definitely can't tell her, not yet at least."

"I don't know. Deceiving her this early in the relationship doesn't seem right."

"Look. She had to have been attracted to you before the sex to even consider sleeping with you, right? So forget about Ares and just be yourself." She goes back to teasing him, "Then if it turns out she feels the same way, she may not even care that she had sex with two men at the same time." She nudges him, "Who knows, the sex could get even better."

"I don't know. With her temper. It could be risky."

"Oh, come on, Leonius! After all that we've been through, don't you think we deserve to be happy, even for a little while? I don't know how long my relationship with Gabrielle is going to last, but I'm going to make damn sure I enjoy every single moment of it for as long as she'll have me."

He looks at her and makes his eyebrows dance.

She gives him a playful shove, "Oh, get your mind out of the gutter."

"It doesn't sound like you expect your relationship to last. I thought you were in love with Gabrielle."

"I am. I just don't know for sure how she feels. If this is just a fling or if it's something more. We haven't stopped and talked about it." She glances at the ground.

He grins, "You've been a bit busy, huh? You need to find out. If it is long term, how is she going to feel if only one of you get old?"

All good cheer leaves her voice, "Maybe I don't want to know."

Now Leonius regrets bringing it up. He changes gears and revisits her first point, "Hey, maybe you're right. Why ruin a good thing before it even begins?" He smiles , "Even better sex, huh?"

Deerdra does some gutter-walling herself, "Yeah, just think about it. You and Ares working together. Man, you'll be peeling Xena off of the ceiling. Oh, and Ares. If you're hearing me, that is the only time you're to take control of Leonius. And keep in mind that if you hurt her, you'll not only have to answer to Gabrielle, but to me as well." She lowers her voice to a threatening tone, "And you don't want that. Now," she slaps his back, "Let's go find our girls and get out of here."

They start for the door, but Deerdra stops, "By the way, Ares. How are you here and not in the spirit world?"

Leonius' eyes glow a light blue as Ares takes over. "They granted me a conditional release. Stay way from Xena and I can continue on as God of War. Do me a favor, Dee. Keep blondie away. I'm having way too much fun for her to come back and ruin it."

Deerdra grins, "Ditto for Xena and it's a deal."

Ares/Leonius smiles a big toothy grin, "Oh, yeah."

While Deerdra and Leonius have their talk, Xena and Gabrielle have one of their own.

The warrior and the bard have stopped at the tree line near the pond. Xena starts to speak, but stops herself. She begins pacing in an attempt to find the right words.

Gabrielle, on the other hand finds the whole situation amusing. She can't resist teasing Xena, "So, you and Leonius, huh? Not bad. It's about time you let a good man get under your skin."

Xena glances at the hut. Does she tell Gabrielle her suspicions or doesn't she? She opts to keep them to her self for the time being, "I'm not here to discuss my love life."

"Well, we're not going to discuss mine."

"In a way, we are." Xena puts her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders and looks into her eyes, "Are you sure about Deerdra? You're happy?"

Gabrielle isn't too surprised at the questions, "Yes to both. I've never been more sure about someone-other than you, of course. Why? Wait a minute. Are you considering going off with him?"

Xena straightens up, "Yeah, I'm thinking about it. You don't need me hanging around while you're starting your new life with Deerdra." She's back to looking into Gabrielle's eyes, "But I'll only go if I know you'll be safe. A life with her won't be easy."

Gabrielle places her hands on Xena's cheeks, "I will be, I promise. Don't worry, okay. Deerdra will not hurt me. Plus, I have this." She unsheathes The Dagger.

Xena can't hide her surprise, "The Dagger of Helios? Where in the known world did you get that?"

Gabrielle grins, please to have surprised her unflappable friend, "Michael. He gave it to me last night. He doesn't seem to have a problem with me being with Deerdra."

"Oh, well then. If Michael approves, everything will be hunky dory. What could I possibly have to worry about?" Her words drip with sarcasm.

Gabrielle gives her a playful shove, "Stop. I'll be fine." She re-sheaths The Dagger, "You know, I did learn from the best. You're not the only one with special skills, you know. We may be going our separate ways, but eventually we'll find our way back to each other. We always have."

Xena's almost convinced. She knows this is Gabrielle's journey and she has to let her go, "And we always will. I'm going to miss you, Battling Bard."

"And I'm going to miss you, Warrior Princess."

A quick kiss then they hug, clinging to each other like a vine to a tree.

"I love you, Xena."

Xena can't get the words out. There seems to be a lump stuck in he throat. She whispers, "Just come back to me, okay?"

Gabrielle squeaks out an, "Okay."

Footsteps and the two part. Deerdra and Leonius come walking up along with the horses.

Deerdra surveys the situation, "Is everything alright?"

Gabrielle dabs at her eyes, "Yeah, everything's fine. Ready to go?"

The horses' reigns aren't the only thing Deerdra's holding. Jealousy is trying to break loose. She gets a firm grip then answers, "Ready, willing, and eager."

Xena marches over to Deerdra and stops mere inches from her face. She's dead serious, "You had better take good care of her or else-."

"You'll hunt me down, rip out my innards, then shove them down my throat. Got it. Don't worry, you have my word."

Xena takes a step back, "Good."

Gabrielle wags a finger at Leonius, "And you, mister-."

"I know. I know. Deerdra's already given my the lecture."

"Good." Gabrielle extends her hand, "Leonius, it's been a pleasure and an honor to meet you."

Leonius shakes her hand, "The honor has been all mine. Safe journey, Gabrielle."

Deerdra brakes up the honor a-thon, "Okay, enough with the mush. Where are you two off to?"

Xena hops onto Argo, "I'm not sure. Where does that road lead?"

Deerdra looks to her left, "I have no idea."

"Perfect." She gives Argo a gentle nudge, "Coming, Leonius?"

Leonius sits tall in his saddle, "Right behind you."

Gabrielle waves and says, "Goodbye."

Deerdra adds, "Have fun you two." Her chuckle is loud enough for Leonius to hear. He turns and shoots her a dirty look.

Gabrielle sees him, "What was that about?"

Deerdra feigns ignorance, "What was what about?"

Gabrielle doesn't buy her innocent act, "Your chuckle and his look."

"Oh," she laughs, "Okay. Don't get angry, but Ares has figured out a way to take control of Leonius' body when he and Xena have sex."

Gabrielle wasn't expecting that answer, "What? I thought Ares was banished to the Higuchi spirit world."

"He was, but the spirits let him come back...on one condition. He as to stay away from Xena. I guess taking over another man's body doesn't count."

"I doubt they know. Wow! After all of his lying and scheming, he finally found a way to get her. She's going to be pretty ticked when she finds out."

"Gabrielle, this is Xena. What are the odd she doesn't already suspect something is going on?"

Gabrielle concedes that point, "Slim to none."

"Exactly. Neither Leonius nor Ares is going to tell her and if she does thing something funny is going on... well, could be she's just toying with them and having some, ahem, fun in the process. The ball is in her court, so to speak."

Gabrielle giggles, "You're bad."

Deerdra pulls Gabrielle to her, "Don't you know it."

A quick smooch then Deerdra asks, "By the way. Where did you get the nifty shoulder scabbard?"

"Oh, this,?" Gabrielle holds the tanned leather holder out in front of her, "It was on the table when we got up this morning. Didn't you put it there?"

"Nope. Michael must have."

"Huh." Gabrielle sets it down then holds Deerdra's hands, "So, where to from here?"

Deerdra thinks for a moment. She smiles, "Have you ever been to Lutetia Parisiorum in West Francia?"

"Hmm, can't say that I have. It has a pretty name, though."

Deerdra's feeling romantic, "It's beauty is only second to your own."

Gabrielle laughs, "You're a nut."

Deerdra takes pride in that. She puffs up, "Yep. So, Parisiorum it is!"

And off they go to start the next chapter in their renewed, yet never boring lives.

*CONTINUED*


	7. Chapter 7

"To Find The Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Seven: Re-Assurance

The newly minted couple have made it to Switzerland and have stopped traveling for the night. A modest sized fire illuminates their outstretched forms. They face each other as they reflect on the twisty path their relationship has taken them.

Gabrielle gazes at the woman who has brought a renewed sense of peace into her life, "Do you know the exact moment I knew I was falling for you?"

Deerdra smiles, "The exact moment? No."

Gabrielle caresses Deerdra's cheek, "It was when you fell out of the tree and landed on the campfire. There was something about your reaction. You weren't angry just...silly. I mean, here was this woman who had the weight of the world on her shoulders and she was walking around with a big, black sooty spot on her behind. The contrast from just a few days before was jarring...and endearing. I knew there was more to you, and I wanted to find out what that was."

"And have you?"

Gabrielle leans in, "I'm still learning."

"You know, Xena can be silly as well," Deerdra reminds Gabrielle.

"I know, but this feels different."

"I'll accept that argument."

Deerdra moves in for a kiss, but Gabrielle stops her, "Uh, uh. It's your turn. When did you know?"

"Well, from the moment I saw you, I wanted to get to know you better. But Cupid's arrow didn't find its mark until that day in the rose garden. You were doing your poses and the sun lit up your hair like glistening gold. The ocean's breeze stirred the flowers and their scent filled my lungs. You turned and looked at me and my heart just stopped." She places her hand over Gabrielle's heart, "And now it only beats for you."

Gabrielle sniffles, "That's beautiful."

They embrace and spend the rest of the evening in each others arms...that is, until Gabrielle hears a rustling in the bushes. She looks over Deerdra and at the dimly lit undergrowth. Straining to see in the half moon light, she can just make out the outline of a man. She nudges Deerdra and whispers, "Deerdra, someone's here." Deerdra's deep in dreamland and doesn't hear her. Before she can nudge Deerdra again, the man steps forward and into a fleeting moonbeam. It's the Archangel Michael. He motions for Gabrielle to come over to him. She wraps a blanket around herself and tip-toes over.

They speak in hushed tones.

"Michael. Is something wrong? You're usually a lot more flashy when you appear."

Michael is just as stoic as always, "I need to speak to you, alone."

Gabrielle wasn't nervous about his appearance, until he said those seven little words. She replies with caution, "Why? Deerdra hasn't done anything wrong."

He is unfazed by her defensive stance, "I would like to keep it that way."

"Okay. I'm listening." To this day, she doesn't trust him and may never again. That happens when someone tries repeatedly to kill your best friend.

He lays out his plan: "Deerdra has deep feelings for you and would go to great lengths to protect you. However, I believe those lengths are limited by the nature of your relationship."

Gabrielle is lost, "What are you talking about? Our relationship is on solid ground."

"Yes, but for how long? Deerdra has had many, ahem, relationships over the years, none of which lasted for very long."

Gabrielle is a little insulted. She's not fresh off the turnip cart, "I know about her past. What we have is different."

Here comes the kicker, "It could be...if you two were to be married."

Gabrielle wasn't expecting that, "Married? Us?"

"Yes. It would solidify her feelings for you. Make her stronger. Think, Gabrielle. Who would you fight harder to protect? A girlfriend or a wife?"

She's never thought about it like that. He makes a slim point, "There could be a difference, I suppose." She wiggles a finger at him, "A slight one."

He knows he's getting through to her and is pleased with himself, "A margin that could be the difference between life or death."

He has Gabrielle concerned, "Whose? Mine or hers?"

Michael looks her straight in the eyes, "Both." He shimmers then ascends back to the Heavens with the other Archangels. He's greeted by Gabriel.

The Angel of Truth is not happy, "What was the purpose of your talk with Gabrielle? We should not be interfering with the natural line of their path."

Michael doesn't see a problem, "It was just a little insurance, nothing more. You do not want Deerdra to fail, do you?"

Gabriel has never liked it when Michael visits the humans, but he is the Archangels' leader. "Of course not, but we must stand guard against diverting the natural order of things too much and too often. It could come back to haunt you"

Michael is still defiant, "We shall see."

Gabrielle, in the meantime, is left to sort through the growing maelstrom of emotions that threaten to overtake her thoughts. She's careful not to wake Deerdra when she lays next to her. Gazing at the slumbering warrior, she places her left hand over Deerdra's left hand and wonders, "Would you even want to get married?" With that question bouncing around in her head, she dozes off and enters dreamland- figuratively speaking:

 _A crowd has gathered outside Aphrodite's temple. Everyone is here. The gods: Ares, Hera, Zeus, Athena, and of course Aphrodite. Friends: Xena, Autolycus, Joxer, Meg, Virgil, and even Hercules. Family: Gabrielle's parents Hecuba and Herodotus, her sister Lila. Deerdra's parents (this is a dream, after all) Reese and Lenora and her brother Lor._

 _Inside, the temple is decorated to the nines. White, cream, pink, and peach roses adorn the linen covered and extremely long table. The tall back chairs are trimmed in miniature versions of the flowers. White linen curtains line the temple walls while a thousand candle chandelier provides plenty of light for the coming reception. The ceremony its self is taking place in a grass covered clearing in the forest near the temple._

 _It hasn't been missed by the flower faeries, either. Two rows of white benches flank the rose petal lined aisle. Roses, Baby's Breath, and fern fronds spill out of four foot tall vases, evenly spaced, three on each side. At the end of the aisle is a flower covered arbor, its frame woven together by vines from the gods' own vineyard._

 _All of the guests' are clothed in white with gold and silver accents which, oddly enough doesn't detract from the brides' ensembles. Yes, even Xena's normal brown leather is now all white and silver._

 _Reese escorts Deerdra first. She's in a white cotton shirt with French cuffs and collar, white suede vest, and white leather trousers. The vest's lapel and back are adorned with a gold filigree pattern that continues down the side of both pant legs. Tying it all together is The Sword of Light displayed prominently on her left hip. It is sheathed in white leather accented with the same filigree pattern as the vest._

 _Harps begin playing a Heavenly tune as Herodotus escorts a radiant Gabrielle down the aisle. She is a vision in her white chiffon gown. Her bodice matches Deerdra's vest, white suede with the golden filigree pattern winding all around the top. THE definition of a white wedding_.

 _The brides face each other and hold hands, their happiness beaming forth like sunlight. Eli steps forward and begins the ceremony. "Gabrielle-."_

"Gabrielle? Gabrielle?Wake up sweetheart." Deerdra gently shakes Sleeping Beauty.

"Mmm, I do." Gabrielle rolls over and is blinded by the sun. She shields her eyes and rolls back over into Deerdra's shadow. "Deerdra?"

Deerdra smiles, "Good morning. You do what, hon?"

Gabrielle's answer is groggy, "What?"

"You mumbled 'I do' before you woke up." Deerdra chuckles, "Just what kind of dream were you having?"

Gabrielle vividly remembers her dream, but she's not about to tell Deerdra about it, "Ah, hmm, I don't remember now. Why's it so bright?"

"That dream of yours made you sleep half the day away."

"You're kidding! I've never slept in this late. We should get moving." She starts to get up, but Deerdra stops her.

"We could wait until tomorrow, get a fresh start."

Gabrielle is tempted, "No, we've lounged around enough. Let's pack up and go."

"Okay." Deerdra turns he back to Gabrielle and begins to roll up her bed.

While she's busy, Gabrielle glances up and whispers, "Cute, Michael. A frying pan to the head would have been less subtle." She looks over to see if Deerdra heard her. Nope, she's busy bent over picking up camp. Gabrielle can't resist. She winds up one of her blankets then snaps Deerdra's behind.

Deerdra stops what she's doing then slowly stands up and turns to Gabrielle who's trying to hold back a big guffaw.

"So that's the kind of day it's going to be, huh?" Deerdra pretends to be angry, but the big grin on her mug gives her away. She lunges at Gabrielle and snatches the blanket away. Gabrielle squeals and runs behind a tree as Deerdra winds up to snap. They play a group up version of peek a boo with the tree. Deerdra lunging one way and Gabrielle dodging the other. Eventually, with their sides about to bust with laughter, Deerdra dodges at the same time as Gabrielle. She wraps the blanket around the Bards waist and pulls her to her, "You're a nut, you know that."

Gabrielle giggles, "But you love me anyway."

Deerdra smiles, "I do," and plants a big, sumptuous kiss on Gabrielle.

Gabrielle doesn't resist until her 'wedding' flashes before her. She pulls back a bit, "Whoa. Deja vu."

"Does that mean you're tired of the way I kiss? I can change it up, you know," Deerdra grins.

"That's not-you can?"

"Uh, huh." The Cheshire Cat's smile isn't near as big as the one spreading across Deerdra's face at that moment.

The next morning, they finally continue riding toward their destination. Parisiorum .a.k.a. Paris.

Gabrielle is in a wondering mood, "I wonder how Xena's doing?"

A thought Deerdra hadn't been wondering about, but she's not surprised Gabrielle has, "Without you or with Ares?"

"With Ares without me."

"Gabrielle, Xena's a big girl. She can handle him."

"I know. It's just-he can be so...persuasive. Seducing Xena is like breathing to him"

"And rebuking his advances is like breathing to her. She's not going to revert back to her old ways, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried. Concerned maybe, but not worried. What if they do team up?"

"Uh uh. No what if's, remember? But we would have to find a way to stop them."

"That's what worries me." That puts a damper on Gabrielle's mood.

Deerdra tries to put a different thought, another what if, if you will in her head, "On the flip side, she may have gotten so ticked off at his deception that she knocked him senseless and left."

"That's true. I sure wouldn't want to be in his shoes," Gabrielle laughs, "She'd probably knock him right out of them."

"I can just picture him flying back and landing on his butt and his boots standing tall right where he used to be standing." They both chuckle at the mighty Ares laying stunned and barefoot at Xena's feet.

Gabrielle is getting immense pleasure at the idea, "It would be nice to see him get his just rewards for a change."

"Careful, at one time he was brother-in-law," Deerdra reminds her.

Gabrielle shakes her head, "I can only imagine what that was like."

Deerdra stops her horse, "I know with one exception, they treated you and Xena like public enemy number one, but they were good to me. After being exiled then loosing my family, it was nice being part of a new family. Yes, they were dysfunctional, but they embraced me as one of their own, faults and all."

"Deerdra, not to burst your bubble, but they did have a hand in your creation, plus you were married to Athena."

Deerdra pauses to think how to explain, "Marriage doesn't guarantee you'll be accepted by the in-laws.

It was more. We laughed and joked and teased each other to no end. Yes, we had our disagreements, but when I was sad and missing my Mother and Father, I could turn to any one of them-except Discord-and they would comfort me just like a normal family."

This is a new side of Deerdra. Gabrielle had no idea family was so important to her. Has she been wrong about the gods? "I do consider Aphrodite a friend. And Ares has had his moments."

That last sentence doesn't sit well with Deerdra, "His moments? Like saving your life while giving up his god-hood?"

This conversation has taken a turn, "What's with the attitude?"

These feelings of resentment surprise Deerdra, but the horse has bolted from the barn. She has to vent or explode, "The guy gives up everything that he is to save you and Xena's daughter and what does he get in return? Hostility and disrespect, that's what."

Gabrielle's getting a little hot under the collar, "If you knew half of the things he's done to Xena and me, you wouldn't be so quick to defend him."

Deerdra is just as defensive, "He's the God of War, disrupting people's lives is what he does."

Gabrielle takes a breath and calms herself, "What is going on? This can't all just be about Ares." A reason occurs to her, " Ah, we were talking about family. You're still angry with Xena, aren't you? I thought the two of you came to an understanding."

Deerdra's answer is bitter, "Yeah, we have an understanding all right. I understand why she killed them and she understand why I can't forgive her."

Gabrielle is disappointed. She thought Deerdra was a bigger person than this, "I see."

Deerdra hears her disappointment and considers another explanation for her feelings, "Maybe it has nothing to do with Xena and more with the fact I'll always be alone. My families deaths just drove that point home and it hurts. I know, it was my choice. Who knew it would hit me this hard?"

Gabrielle knows. She thinks, _"Michael did."_ Light bulb! _"That's why he wants me to-"_

She's interrupted by shouts for help. The two look around. They didn't realize they had stopped at a fork in the road.

Deerdra looks at Gabrielle, "Can you tell which way?"

Gabrielle stands in the stirrups, "There!" She points to their right, "I see a man waving!"

Deerdra see him as well and the two take off. In short order they come upon an older gentleman. His clothes are dirty and he has a cut to his chin. He is frantic, "My wagon overturned! Can you help? My wife is trapped underneath!"

Deerdra holds out a hand, "Hop on! What's your wife's name?"

"Maria and I'm Jax."

"Well hold on, Jax. We're gonna fly!"

They take off like a shot. Just a ways down the hill and there it is. A two horse buckboard on its side and partially in a ditch. Jax was able to unhitch the horses and halfway stabilize the wagon by wedging large rocks underneath, on his wife's side.

Maria hears horse hooves thudding against the road heading in her direction. She musters up the strength for a weak, "Help."

They skid to a halt. Jax slides off and runs to Maria, "I've brought help!" He kneels beside her and takes her hand into his. They look lovingly into each other's eyes, "Maria, my love."

"Jax, don't worry. We have more life to live together."

Deerdra surveys the situation, "The wheels are intact. The wood is sound. Yeah, I can lift it off of her no problem."

Gabrielle is busy watching the older love birds and not paying attention to Deerdra. "Gabrielle?"

"Aren't they sweet?"

"Yes, they're sweet. Did you hear me?"

"You're going to lift it off of her. I heard."

"Can we get started or do you want to keep watching them make googly eyes at each other?"

"I thought you were more romantic than this."

"You know I am, but right now we have to get that wagon off before it crushes her to death."

Gabrielle snaps out of her romantic cloud, "Right! Jax, on the count of three, Deerdra'll lift the wagon and then we'll pull Maria from underneath. Okay?"

Jax's voice is shaky, "Okay. Did you hear, Maria? You'll be free soon."

Maria gives him a weak smile, "Good. I have dinner to make." She's trying to calm him despite being nervous herself.

Deerdra gets in position, as close to center as she can get, then grabs the edge of the wagon. She nods to Gabrielle and the two of them count in unison.

"One, two, three!"

Deerdra lifts and Gabrielle and Jax pull. Once Maria is clear, Deerdra goes ahead and flips the wagon all the way over. With a loud Ka-Thuck, it lands right-side up. Everyone hurries to check Maria's injuries. Deerdra and Gabrielle expect to find the worst, but to their surprise, she only has some bruising and a slight twist to her left ankle.

Maria's first concern isn't about herself, "How is the wagon?"

Smiles all around and Deerdra answers, "Just fine, ma'am. You lay there and catch your breath and I'll hitch the team back up so you can be on your way."

"Thank you-" Maria realizes she doesn't know their names.

Gabrielle helps her out. She points to herself then to Deerdra, "Gabrielle and Deerdra."

"Gabrielle and Deerdra. You must join us for dinner tonight."

Jax concurs, "Yes, please join us. It is the least we can do."

The two women look at each other then Gabrielle gives their answer, "Okay, but you have to let us help. You need to take it easy on your ankle."

Maria starts to object, but Deerdra cuts her off, "Just for tonight. Tomorrow you can dance the day away, alright?"

Maria doesn't like it, a hostess is supposed to take care of her guests needs and ignore her own. However, her ankle is beginning to hurt, "Okay." She holds up one finger, "Just one night."

"Jax, since these are your horses, you go ahead and hitch them up while Gabrielle and I help Maria into the back of the wagon."

He and Maria smile at one another then give each other a peck on the cheek. Deerdra picks Maria up and cradles her in her arms while Gabrielle climbs into the back of the wagon ready to receive Maria and slide her to the front next to the bench seat.

The next morning, as they ride to yet another small, unnamed village, Gabrielle and Deerdra joke about their evening spent with Jax and Maria.

"I've never felt so useless. Even at their age-what did they say? They've celebrated 64 Solstices' together?- they ran circles around us." Gabrielle marvels.

Deerdra chuckles, "Yeah. I never though of myself as old until we met those two. I was only kidding about her dancing away."

"Yeah," Gabrielle's thoughts are a mile away. "They're movements were so fluid, like they were dancing as one." She sighs and looks over at Deerdra.

Deerdra senses she's being watched. She glances over at Gabrielle, "What?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married again?" _There, Michael. It's out there. Happy now?_ , Gabrielle says to herself. A cold flush washes over her and her palms begins to sweat. _By the gods, I actually said it!_ Her heart beats out the Foxtrot in her chest anticipating Deerdra's reaction.

A long silence as various thoughts zip around Deerdra's head. _Is she talking about us? Nah, maybe she's joking. Then what could be the punch line? If she is serious what do I tell her? The truth? Yes, Gabrielle, I have thought about it but discarded it as a pipe dream. It wouldn't be much of a life for you, staying home, watching yourself grow older all the while I'm staying the same and going out slaying demons. It wouldn't be fair to you. Then again, I can't lie to her._

She decides to keep it simple and hope Gabrielle won't want more. "Yes and no."

Gabrielle wasn't sure what answer Deerdra would give her, but she didn't expect one so vague. She presses on, "Yes you want to get married again and No to marrying me?"

Deerdra brings her steed to an all stop, "That is Not what I said."

"Hey, there!" A man comes running up to them, bringing a potentially tense conversation to an end. "Those wagon tracks will only lead to your death. You need to stay on this road. It will take you to the village where you can find a guide."

Deerdra whispers to Gabrielle, "We'll finish this later."

"You bet we will." Gabrielle turns to the man, "A guide to where?"

The man chuckles, "Not to, but through. If you want to avoid the battle, you'll have to go across the mountains. It's mighty stormy up there. Makes it real easy to get lost."

Deerdra's interest was piqued when he said battle. "Who's fighting?"

"Oh, just the same two tribes who fight every year. They each claim the area for themselves. Some years are messier than others. I hear this is a bad one. New blood and all. Ha! I made a joke!"

Gabrielle mumbles, "Yeah, real funny."

"How far is this village?" Deerdra isn't looking forward to their discussion. The shorter the time alone, the better.

"You can make it there before nightfall. Even sooner at a gallop."

Music to Deerdra's ears, "Thank you. Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"No. I'm sort of the village crier. When those two begin their fighting, I come out here to warn people-and maybe make a dinar as thank you."

Deerdra reaches into her saddle bag, "Here's five."

The man smiles for a mile, "Thank You! The best guides can be found in the pub. You can't miss it, it's the only one we have. And if you need anything else, just ask for Devos."

Gabrielle gets the feeling that Deerdra's done with their discussion, "Thank you, Devos. We'll keep you in mind."

They trot off a ways then Deerdra looks to Gabrielle, "Race ya!"

Now Gabrielle is positive Deerdra is done talking. She is curious what Deerdra is really thinking, but now isn't the time to push. "You're on!"

And they're off!

*CONTINUED*


	8. Chapter 8

"To Find The Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Eight: "Avalanches"

This time, the race ends in a tie. They come to a screeching halt in front of a building that could be a pub but isn't confirmed in their minds until a beefy man tosses an obviously drunk man out on his ear.

"And stay out, you bum!" The burly one nods to Gabrielle and Deerdra, "Ladies."

Deerdra dismounts, "This must be the place."

Gabrielle hops off of her horse, pleased with the outcome of the race. "What, no smart remark?"

Deerdra feigns ignorance, "About what?"

"You know what. The race. We tied."

Now Deerdra teases her, "Yeah, well. Everyone gets lucky at least once in their lives. Plus your horse has longer legs than mine."

"Uh, huh. They look like the same height to me."

Deerdra clasps Gabrielle's shoulder, "Must be luck then." She chuckles, "Let's go on inside."

"Luck, huh? Right. You're just getting cautious in your old age."

"Watch it, you whippersnapper. Methuselah here can still kick your butt."

Gabrielle puts a hand on Deerdra's back, "Here, let me help you up this step. Wouldn't want you to fall and break a hip."

"Har, har."

They keep up the teasing as they enter the pub, garnering everyone's attention. They end the comedy routine and belly up to the bar.

Just as Deerdra is about to order, her nose begins to feel like a thousand tiny feathers are waving across it. Experience has taught her not to let on, but her eyes haven't gotten the memo. She lowers her head to hide her watery eyes then whispers to Gabrielle, "Tell the barkeep what we need."

"Are you okay?" She's never seen Deerdra overwhelmed by emotion.

"I'm fine. There's another immortal in here. Order then tell me if you see anyone else with watering eyes or rubbing their nose."

Gabrielle tenses up but her voice remains calm, "We'd like stew and ale for two and information on acquiring a guide through the mountains."

"Coming up." Mr. Burly nods to a table in the back, "Any of those five men at the table in the back can guide you...for a price."

Deerdra glances at the back, "Why just those five?"

The barkeep smirks, "They're the only ones who don't believe there's a monster living up on the mountain."

They ask in unison, "What monster?"

A thin man sitting at the table of five walks over to them with the answer, "A big, hairy snow beast that no one has seen."

An older man at another table takes exception to his assessment, "No one who's come back alive, you mean."

As the thin man gets closer, Gabrielle whispers to Deerdra, "His eyes are watery like yours."

Deerdra dabs at her eyes then turns to face him, "Does that mean you won't have a problem guiding us through?"

He half grins, "Only if you don't pay." He sticks his hand out, "I'm Ned."

"I'm Denise and this is Brin." Deerdra shakes his hand, firm but not too firm. She does not want to reveal who they are, at least not until she finds out if he's a good guy or a bad guy. "Name your price and we can be on our way."

"We'll leave at first light tomorrow, then I'll tell you the cost." He doesn't want to raise their suspicion so he attempts to cover his tracks. "I need to access the pros and cons of guiding you. There is _something_ on that mountain claiming lives. I want to make it worth the risk."

Gabrielle/Brin leans over Deerdra/Denise's shoulder, "That makes sense." She looks at the barkeep.

He answers before she can ask.

"The rooms are upstairs."

Deerdra is busy eyeballing Ned so Gabrielle keeps up the pleasantries, "Thank you. Ned, we'll see you in the morning. Come on 'Denise'." She tugs on Deerdra's arm and they pay the barkeep then go upstairs.

The room isn't bad. It isn't a palace, but it's clean with a full sized bed, wash basin, and a tiny window.

But the room isn't on Gabrielle's mind.

"Brin and Denise? Really?"

"Ned already knows I'm an immortal, he doesn't need to know that I'm also an Old One."

"Do you think he'll actually guide us through the mountain tomorrow?"

"I think he's going to take us up there, get us lost, then try to kill me."

"That's what I was afraid of. Well, It's going to be a long day. We'd better get some rest."

Deerdra scootches the wash basin in front of the door then plops down on the bed. "Ah. Sweet dreams."

Except there won't be any dreams this night, sweet or otherwise. Gabrielle wakes with every creak of the floorboard and Deerdra's glued her eyes to the door. At some point, they do drift off only to be startled awake by the squawking of chickens. (the barkeep is gathering eggs for breakfast).

Gabrielle stretches, "Did you sleep well?"

Deerdra rubs the blur out of her eyes, "Yeah, like a rat in a trap. You?"

"Like I was the rat sleeping next door. Boy, is it going to be a long day."

"Yeah, we need to get some food in us before Ned arrives."

"Are you sure he'll be back?"

"For a bag of coin and a chance to take my essence? Yeah, he'll be back."

Gabrielle wraps her arms around Deerdra's waist, "And what a beautiful essence it is."

Deerdra pulls her in closer, "Because of you."

They come together, exploring each others bodies and reigniting the flame.

Deerdra, out of breath, pulls back, "We need to get downstairs before Ned gets here."

Gabrielle kind of agrees, "Only if we can pick up where we left off."

Deerdra purrs, "Believe it."

After a hardy breakfast of eggs, warm bread, and goat's milk, the future Eskimos wait for Ned so they can get underway.

Deerdra says out loud, but mainly to herself, "Grr. Why couldn't it be my palms?"

Gabrielle didn't quite catch that, "What?"

Rubbing her nose, Deerdra says, "Ned's coming."

Gabrielle spots him, "There he is. He's on his horse and carrying furs. Deerdra, he's not alone."

Deerdra frowns, "Hmm. This little trip just got a little more interesting."

Ned and his friend stop short of running them over. He tosses the furs at them, "Here, you're going to need these. This is Oless. He's going to bring your horses back to the village once we reach the base of the mountain."

Deerdra hands Gabrielle a coat, "This mean you've settled on a price?"

"Yep and to make it fair and to show my goodwill, you don't have to pay until I get you across the mountain safe and sound." He puffs up, proud of his lie.

Deerdra and Gabrielle look at each other. They know.

Gabrielle fastens her furs to her saddle, "Okay, we agree. What about that snow monster?"

Ned scoffs, "That's just a story the local guides tell to get more money out of travelers, isn't it Oless?"

His answer makes him sound confident, but there is fear in his eyes, "Yeah, sure. To scare people. That's right."

Deerdra doesn't quite believe him, "A folk tell, huh? You sure about that?"

Ned raises his right hand, "May lightening strike me down."

Deerdra glances at the clear sky, "Okay." She and Gabrielle mount up, "Let's go."

They ride two abreast with Ned and Oless in the lead. After watching the rear end of a horse for an hour, Deerdra is ready for a change of scenery-and information. "Psst, Gabrielle. I'm going to find out some more about this so-called monster we're headed toward."

"Uh, huh. You're just tired of looking at horse butt."

Deerdra grins. She speeds up and has her horse nudge Oless' horse. "Tag. Take my place in the rear."

Ned casually looks her way and states matter-of-fact, "You want to know how I died."

Deerdra isn't interested in his life story. Her answer surprises him, "I don't give a rats ass about how you died. I want to know more about this snow monster, and don't tell me it's just a myth. Myths are based on fact and I want to know those facts."

"Okay." He fidgets around in his saddle to get comfortable then begins his tale, "Many years ago, a guide stumbled into the village a bloody mess and near death. His clothes were shredded and his flesh was ripped to the bone. Frostbite was setting in and he had a wild and distant look in his eyes. The village elders tried to ask him what happened, but all he did was mumble 'M-m-m-m.' They let him alone to heal and when he did, he had an unbelievable story to tell."

Gabrielle leans forward in her saddle. She's not missing _this_ story.

Ned continues, "Two outsiders hired him to take them across the mountain. They were looking for some sort of treasure. He wasn't clear on what kind, but I can't imagine what could be worth all that trouble. Anyway, the climb was going well, just the expected slips and slides then the wind got up. Slow at first then it turned into a full on blizzard. They took refuge in a cave and all hell broke loose."

Gabrielle desperately wants to ride up beside Ned so she can hear better, but she knows she needs to hang back and keep an eye on Oless. Speaking of which, she notices he's not paying any attention to Ned and is looking kind of peaked. She follows his gaze past Ned and sees why. The mountain is looming over the horizon. She admits to herself that it does look intimidating. Doubt starts creeping in. She shakes it off and turns her attention back to Ned.

Ned glances at Deerdra to gauge if his dramatic pause had an affect. Nope, she looks as bored as ever. If his plan is going to work, he has to ramp up the drama. He wants her to be paranoid and off her game.

He ramps up the drama, "As soon as they entered the blackened cave, they heard deep breathing and then a low growl. It seemed to come from everywhere. In front of them. In back of them. Even worse, it came from above them. It grew louder and multiplied. The cave walls vibrated with each unholy snarl.

One man said to the others, 'I think I'd rather take my chances out in the storm.' The others agreed and headed back in the direction of the howling snow, but they never made it. There was an ear spitting roar and the rest was a chaotic blur of fur, claws, blood curdling screams, and gore. Somehow in all of the chaos, the old-timer was hurled out into the raging storm. Adrenalin propelled him down the mountain and to the village where he finally collapsed in a bloody mass of ripped flesh and bone."

Deerdra's not impressed, "Sounds like a bear to me."

Gabrielle doesn't buy that explanation, "What kind of bear could do all that damage?"

Deerdra answers, "An angry one."

Gabrielle still doesn't buy it, but there's no time for a debate. There's a crispness to the air and the ground has turned boggy.

Ned brings his steed to a halt, "This is were we get off. The ground is too soft for the horses so from now on, we walk. Oless'll take the horses back to the village. You'll have to get your own ride on the other side." He chuckles at his little rhyme. He's the only one who does.

While Gabrielle unburdens her horse, Deerdra gets in Ned's face. "I'm going to tell you up front, I don't trust you. You can lead me into an ambush or to this so-called monster, but if anything happens to Gabrielle, you will be ripped from stem to stern and it won't be done by some monster. Got it?"

Ned answers with a sarcastic sneer, "Don't worry. You won't see your friend get hurt."

Deerdra narrows her eyes wondering what he meant by that crack.

Gabrielle walks over to her. "If you're through threatening him, we should get started."

She steps over to her horse and hurries to unload her gear. "I know. I know."

Gabrielle watches her for a minute then adds, "You don't need to threaten people on my behalf. I am a big girl, you know."

Deerdra answers with a firm yet soft, "As long as I breathe, I will protect you."

Gabrielle sighs. Same refrain, different singer. "I don't need protecting."

Deerdra takes Gabrielle's hands into her own, "Gabrielle, you are my heart, my soul, and the reason I get up every morning. I am going to insure your safety."

Gabrielle squeezes Deerdra's hands, "I'll make you a deal. I'll be careful if you promise to do the same."

Deerdra smiles, "Deal."

And they seal it with a kiss, to Ned's chagrin.

"Come on! You can get a room on the other side!"

They chuckle. Deerdra yells back, "We're coming! We're coming!" Her answer makes them giggle. She adds, "To join you!"

Ned grumbles, "Follow in my footsteps. I know where the dry ground is."

The three of them hop a zig-zag line from one dry patch to the next, just like a human version of Frogger. After a mile of hopping, the mushy ground turns a bit more solid. The mud is thick, but walkable. No more hopping. Now it's gentle goopy step, slide, gentle goopy step, slide for another mile. At last, they reach solid ground at the base of the mountain.

Ned puts on his mountain guide hat, "Okay. The trail is right up ahead- unless an avalanche has wiped it out." He pauses to get the woman's reaction. They don't give him one, much to his disappointment. He grumbles, "This way."

He leads them single file through a debris field of rocks, dirt, limbs, and boulders, remnants of an weeks old avalanche.

Ned calls back to Gabrielle and Deerdra, "Don't worry, our trail is still clear!"

Gabrielle catches up to Deerdra and asks in a mocking tone, "Are you worried?"

Deerdra puts her arm around Gabrielle's shoulder, "Not with you by my side."

They laugh and close in behind Ned. Deerdra isn't worried, but she's not about to let him out of her sight.

So far, the trail is well marked and easy hiking, their packs are a bit cumbersome, though no one complains. The air has started to cool and they can see the snow line.

Ned stops and drops his pack, "As soon as we crest that ridge, the climb get rough. So, from here on out, we'll need to be tethered together." He pulls out a 30 foot rope, "Tie it around your waists and be sure to leave 6 feet between you."

The stringed trio begin their climb. Ned followed by Deerdra with Gabrielle taking up the rear. Deerdra wanted in the middle not only to keep an eye on Ned, but also to prevent him from grabbing Gabrielle and using her as a bargaining chip or shield. They walk between two large boulders that resembles half a rock arch then begin their ascent. Soon enough, the narrow dirt path turns into rock cliff face.

Gabrielle takes a long look up, "We're not climbing that?"

Ned replies, "Only if you're part mountain goat. There's a natural rim that'll take us to the top. It's narrow and a little dangerous but it'll get us there quick."

Gabrielle whispers to Deerdra, "You still think he's after you?"

Deerdra whispers back, "Yes. He's just biding his time, looking for the perfect ambush point. Stay on your toes."

Gabrielle grins and stands on her toes. Deerdra gives her a nudge, "Smarty."

Ned turns around and sees Gabrielle, "Not quite tippy-toe time, but that's good form. You'll need it on the next leg of our climb."

The women straighten up, so to speak, and they string out behind Ned. After shimmying up and over the remnants of an old landslide, the two see what he was talking about. The little trail they're on leads to what could be called a shelf running along the side of the rocky face of the mountain. The shelf is just wide enough for them to slide their feet forward, about six inches. Since their packs are still on their backs, they'll have to belly up to the side of the mountain.

Gabrielle looks at the shelf and the bottom drops out of her stomach, "You're not serious."

Ned smirks, "It's not too late to turn back."

Deerdra stands beside Gabrielle, "There's no rush. We can wait out the battle and take the long way around."

Gabrielle considers taking the safe route, but when you're a warrior, especially a well known warrior, your safety isn't guaranteed no matter how careful you are. She sits on her nerves, "No, we've come this far. We might as well keep going."

They press on: Chests pressed to the wall, arms spread wide and feet scooting along. No one dare talk, less it disrupt their concentration and they find out what kind of terrain lays below. Everyone is glad the shelf isn't slick with icy. They slide along, around and up the side. The closer they got to the top, the windier it became. Occasionally, the wind would whip up and threaten to blow them off, but still they plod on.

Soon enough, the woman start wishing they were at a wide point so they can put on their coats. The wind turns cold, freezing their sweat soaked clothes. Their teeth chatter and their bodies shiver, not good combinations when your hundreds of feet in the air, clinging to a mountain side.

Gabrielle stammers, "A-are w-we there y-yet?"

Ned yells back to them, "Almost there! It should be just around this corner!"

The trio shuffle for a few minutes then Ned yells out, "Yess! It's still clear! Close in behind me!"

They fall in behind him, but still can't see the landing. Ned turns his head to Deerdra, "It's just a short hop, but be ready just in case I slip."

Deerdra looks at Gabrielle, "Steal yourself."

Gabrielle tenses her frozen muscles. At least she thinks she does. Her arms and legs are so numb, it's hard to tell. She watches Deerdra for any sign of trouble. She doesn't see, but Ned jumps and lands safe. Deerdra turns her head and nods. She jumps, no problem. Gabrielle's turn. She can finally see the landing. It is a short leap to a flat yet snowy surface but a long landing with a slip. Deerdra stands ready to help if necessary. Ned is a little further up acting a bit jittery.

Deerdra yells, "Go ahead! I'll catch you!"

Gabrielle hollers back, "You'd better!" She takes a deep breath and jumps, nailing a perfect 10.0 landing directly in front of Deerdra.

Deerdra steadies her. "Nice of you to drop in."

"Whew! That felt further than it looked." Gabrielle looks over Deerdra's shoulder at Ned. "He's acting nervous."

Deerdra keeps her eyes forward, "What's he doing?"

"Right now he's untying his rope and putting on his coat. His hands are shaking and he keeps darting his eyes around. No, wait. Maybe he needs to take a leak. Either that or he got some snow down his pants."

Deerdra unties her rope, "There are some dead trees and boulders he can go behind. We'll know soon enough."

Gabrielle follows their lead and unties, but she also puts on her coat. "He still jittering in place. You don't suppose this is a trap? Wait, dumb question. Of course it is."

Deerdra cinches up her coat, making sure her bone dagger is close at hand. "The real question is, is he alone?"

Ned yells at them, "Hurry up! I see a storm coming!"

Deerdra yells back, "All right!" She turns back to Gabrielle, "Here we go."

Ned couldn't be more than twenty feet away, but with the wind rushing through the rocks whipping up the snow, he might as well be two-hundred feet away. They muscle their way to him and Gabrielle tells him, "We need to find some shelter."

Ned's reply is a smart aleck, "No kidding?"

Deerdra gets on to him, "Don't be an ass. Where can we go to get out of the storm?"

Ned minds his manners, "There's a cave on the other side of those boulders. We can wait it out there."

Gabrielle touches Deerdra's arm, "Not _the_ cave? The one the old timer talked about?"

Ned gives her a half smile, "Hard to say. Maybe."

Deerdra yells at them above the rising storm, "We'll deal with whatever's there once we get there. Rope up!"

The three of them retie the rope around their waists then begin trudging through the snow and wind toward the cave. It is slow going. For every two steps forward, a gust would whip up a mini blizzard and knock them back then it'd' calm down. Back and forth it would go. Blinding blizzard then calm. Blinding blizzard then calm. They take a break during a calm moment.

Deerdra brushes snow out of her hair, "I sure wish that wind would make up its mind."

Gabrielle, shaking snow off her coat, agrees, "Really. Are we in a blizzard or not?"

The wind starts billowing again. Deerdra teases Gabrielle, "You had to say blizzard."

Gabrielle yells into the gust, "Or not!"

Deerdra says to her, "Say it louder, we're not in a white out yet!"

Ned says, "We need to get to the cave before it is a white out."

"How far is it?" Gabrielle asks.

Ned replies, "Through this next passageway."

After sixty long minutes of trudging over and around rocks, boulders, and trees, they arrive at a open area near the mouth of the cave. Fortunate for them, it faces away from the gusting wind. It's situated between two sheer cliffs with just the occasional gale force snow swirl. It's during one of these swirls that Ned makes his move.

When the snow kicks up, Deerdra does as he expected- she shields her eyes. While she's temporarily blinded and distracted, he cuts his end of the rope, whips it around her throat, and pulls. Deerdra flies face first into a snowbank. Ned rushes over, blade in hand. Deerdra springs up and leaps forward, delivering a flying clothesline across his throat. He does a complete 360 flip in the air, landing hard on his chest. The impact knocks the wind out of him rendering him unconscious for a moment.

During that moment, Deerdra unties her end of the rope. The wind starts to really howl through the rocks. Deerdra looks around and thinks, "That is the wind I'm hearing, isn't it?" She searches through the blinding snow and can just make out Gabrielle's form hunkered near the rocks. Before she can shout a warning, Ned tackles Deerdra from behind. She flips over just in time to block his attempt to stab her through the heart. With the bone dagger clasped between them, they roll around each trying to get the upper hand.

While they grapple around in the snow, Gabrielle has a situation of her own to deal with. That wasn't the wind that was howling, but a scout for a small pack of snow wolves. These wolves taller and are more muscular than normal wolves. With their thick, white fur to insulate them from the cold they are well adapted to life on a snowy mountain top.

The scouts' cry got the attention of two more wolves. Five of them are sneaking up on an oblivious Gabrielle who is feverously trying to untie her now frozen rope before she winds up in the snow with Deerdra. Some unusual movement in the snow catches her attention. Instinct tells her to arm herself. Timing, thy name is Gabrielle. Just as she bends down to grab her sai, one wolf leaps for her throat. It ends up playing leap frog and lands behind her. Gabrielle felt the brush of the wolf's stomach across her back. She turns and comes face to face with the snarling beast.

Gabrielle yells over the storm, "Uh, Deerdra. New problem!"

Deerdra is still wrestling with Ned, "Kinda busy right now! You'll have to handle it!"

Gabrielle mutters, "Handle it, right." She looks at ol' growly, "Nice doggie. I have a feeling you're not alone." She doesn't need to turn around to find out, a deep, guttural noise behind her provides the answer. She twirls her sai around so they're hilt up then crouches down backed up to the mountainside and prepares for their attack.

Wolf number two on her left lunges as a distraction for wolves number three and four to attack her on her right. Gabrielle is ready. Three and four leap and are met with a one, two sai punch to the snout. They cry out then fall in a heap to the ground. Number two is unsure to attack or not. Numero Uno, enraged at two's timidity barks an order. Two fluffs up and advances ever so cautious with one eye on Gabrielle's hands and the other on her throat. Gabrielle's attention is likewise split. She knows that the wolf on her right is the Alpha, but she can't dismiss the wolf coming up slow just off to the left.

Number one grows impatient with two's snail's pace of an advance and begins moving toward Gabrielle.

Number two may be leery of getting hit, but he takes offense at number one's attempt to take this kill away from him. He launches himself at Gabrielle and is met by a kick so hard, it could have smashed in a door. He goes sailing toward the edge just as Deerdra finally is able to kick Ned off of her. The wolf crashes into Ned and the two of them go flying off of the cliff. Number one lunges at Gabrielle and grabs a mouth full of boot. Big mistake. Gabrielle punches him in the head with her sai. This makes him angry and he clamps down harder, giving him the upper hand for the moment. His teeth didn't penetrate skin, but she felt the pressure increase on her ankle. He starts yanking, trying to pull her off her feet. She yells at him, "No you don't!" then turns the sais blade side up. Using all her weight she pile drives them deep into the back of his neck. The resulting yelp could be heard above the howling wind.

All Deerdra knows is that one moment Ned is on top of her trying to kill her and then the next, a whiteish blur takes him over the edge. She slides on her belly and looks over the ledge. "Damn. I wanted a better look at that dagger. Oh, well. I'm bound to see him again." She slides back then stands, or at least tries to. The wind blowing through the breezeway is getting worse. "So much for a natural wind barrier." She spots Gabrielle and her heart sinks. Her hands and coat are covered in blood. Deerdra rushes over in a panic. "Are you okay? Where are you wounded?"

Gabrielle points toward the lump of fur at her feet, "It's not mine, it's his."

A gust knocks them back a step. Deerdra states the obvious, "We need to get out of this wind and into that cave."

They trudge forward, arms across their faces until the wind abruptly stops. They have made it inside the cave. The opening is on the small side, six feet at the peak. Deeper inside is a different story. The further in you go, the taller it gets. What could be considered the great room is truly cavernous yet cozy. Imagine five school buses side by side. The ceiling here peaks at fourteen feet. A nice sized place to live.

Deerdra dusts off her coat. "Wolves. I knew there weren't any snow monsters. Just a scared little man with an overactive imagination." She continues talking, not realizing Gabrielle isn't paying any attention to her, "Are you sure you're okay? Wolves usually attack as one. Gabrielle?"

Deerdra finally looks up from her dusting to see why the silence. She's quite because she's busy trying to pull her heart out of her boot. She points to the back of the cave and Deerdra's heart sinks as well.

Human sized fur pelts line the floor and cave wall. A spit over a campfire cooks the torso of one of the pelt's former occupants. Off to the side sits a canine's water bowl. They have taken refuge in someone's home and have quite possibly killed their pets. All in all, not a good situation.

"Looks like I was wrong. There were snow monsters up here."

Gabrielle has to wonder, "Who lives here now?"

A distant cry filled with anger and despair answers that question.

Deerdra looks at Gabrielle, "We'd better leave."

They turn to go and come face to face with the cave's owners. Two large, savage looking men are standing hunched over just inside the entrance. Their twelve foot frames are clothed in the same fur as is hanging on the walls. They're faces are clean, which can't be said about their scraggly, long hair. One of them is holding a double-headed ax and the other a blood stained mace and the limp body of a mountain goat, its brain exposed where the mace struck the fatal blow.

"Oh, hello. Sorry to crash your dinner. We just ducked in here to get out of the storm." Gabrielle tries to sound confident, but her voice is shaky. While she's talking, Deerdra steps in front of her. Not only to protect her, but to hide the wolf's blood. For her part, Gabrielle casually slides her sais back into her boots and keeps her hands out of sight.

Mr. Ax looks down at the women and sneers through yellow teeth, "Looks like we have company for dessert."

Mr. Mace chuckles, "My favorite kind."

Deerdra whispers to Gabrielle the obvious, "We need to get out of here."

Gabrielle concurs, "And pray the blizzard is still going strong."

Deerdra races through possible escape plans. They're not demons or evil so she can't use The Sword of Light. She does, however spy a gift. Next to the fire lays one of the ugly's carving knives. In the hands of a normal sized human, it'll make a nifty sword.

She tells Gabrielle, "Get ready. I'll be right back."

Gabrielle nods and slowly eases her sais out of her boots.

Deerdra does a tuck and roll over to the knife, snatches it, then runs full tilt at the giants. She rolls between them then slashes Mr. Ax behind his knee, spins then slashes Mr. Mace behind his knee. Both yell then take a knee allowing Gabrielle to make her escape. She too runs at them, but she doesn't do any slashing. Instead, she leaps over the one lowest bent, rolls across his back and lands outside in the now raging snow storm with Deerdra.

Deerdra yells at her, "I can handle these two! You hang back and we'll meet up back in the cave!"

That ruffles Gabrielle's feathers. She yells back, "You are not doing this by yourself! Don't be like Xena! I'm not helpless!"

Well, that go Deerdra's goat. A flash of resentment and indignation wash over her. One thing you don't do is compare her to Xena. However, this is the woman she loves and would kill to protect. "Gabrielle-!"

"No! We're either in this together or not at all!"

Deerdra wonders to herself, "What does she mean? We're not together if she doesn't fight?"

Mr. Mace and Mr. Ax come roaring out of the cave looking for blood. Gabrielle hunkers down and raises her sai. Deerdra will have to wait for her answer.

CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Nine: "Yeti or Not"

Deerdra is still distracted by Gabrielle's threat and doesn't see the huge ax bearing down on her head. Gabrielle does. She yells, "Watch out!" Deerdra rolls out of the way just as the ax slams into the frozen tundra.

Crouching, Deerdra glares at him. She snarls, "Time to dance."

Gabrielle's shouting gets the attention of Mr. Mace. He winds up and takes a swing at her. She leaps back and bumps into a boulder. She presses hard against it. The mace, dulled by overuse makes a swooshing sound as it whiffs past her head. The miss throws him off balance. Gabrielle seizes the opening and quickly strikes. She jabs her sai into his wounded thigh then rolls away from the boulder and out into the clearing. Mr. Mace yells and falls to his knees. She twirls the sai around so they are hilt up. Before she can deliver the knockout blow to the back of his head, a snowy gust blows her backward. She raises her arms to shield her eyes and glances over at Deerdra. She's doing just fine against the other giant.

The wind calms a bit and she returns her attention to Mr. Mace. Too late, he's recovered.

Gabrielle has assumed that because he's a giant, he must also be slow. Giant mistake. Faster than you can say "by the gods", he snatches her by the throat, lifts her up and pins her to the same boulder she was mashed up against earlier and proceeds to squeeze her neck. She's moments away from having the life choked out of her. Desperate for air, she musters up all of her strength and plunges a sai into his arm. He yells, again, and then drops her. She lands on all fours and gasps for air. In her mind, she hears Xena's warning, "If you hesitate, you could get hurt." Gabrielle wheezes, "No joke."

Enraged, the giant winds up and uses his mace like a golf club, with Gabrielle as the ball. He swings with all his might and Gabrielle goes flying, sailing across the clearing and slamming back first into a large pine tree. She bounces off and lands face first into the snow, blood spewing from her mouth and nose. The tree shimmers, showering her in a sparkling snowy mist. She lay there gasping for air like a fish desperate for water. She does manage to get to her knees, but her injuries are too severe for her to go any further. She wheezes and coughs up a chunk of blood. The pain is too great and she ends up on all fours again. Her strength gone, she slowly slides back down into the snow. Through bleary eyes, she spots Deerdra in the distance. She reaches out and whispers, "Deerdra," then everything fades to black.

At the same time Gabrielle is Tango-ing with Mr. Mace, Deerdra has her hands full fighting Mr. Ax.

He's been playing Paul Bunyon to Deerdra's Armadillo. He swings and she tucks and rolls. On her latest roll, she gets a look at how Gabrielle is doing and is impressed. "I must be loosing my touch. Gabrielle has hers down already." The wind whips up the snow, obscuring Deerdra's line of sight. She has no idea Gabrielle is in danger. "Shoot. I hope she doesn't need any help over there."

Mr. Ax readies for another whack. Deerdra waits until he raises the double blade over his head then goes on offense. She dive/rolls between his legs then slashes, opening gashes so deep on both his thighs the bone can be seen. He howls and falls to his knees. Now's her chance, but first a peek at Gabrielle's progress. The wind has died down and now she can see and what she sees drains all of the color out of her face. Gabrielle is on all fours with the giant poised to strike.

Deerdra yells, "Gabrielle! Nooo!" as the giant sends her flying.

Mr. Ax starts the struggle to stand. Deerdra glares at him, "I don't think so," then plunges the giant's knife into his neck, severing an artery and almost his head. She finishes the sever and yells at Mace, "Hey, ugly!" then hurls Ax's head. Mace turns and is hit in his chest with something warm and slimy. He isn't sure what it is at first. He turns it around in his hands then drops it like a gooey hot potato. He looks over at Deerdra. She smiles and raises the bloody knife, taunting him.

Blind with fury, he yells and charges Deerdra. She responds in kind. "Aaahhh!" echoes across the mountain top. It almost has a melodic tone to it. Two singers warming their vocal chords before a performance instead of two trains barreling toward each other at breakneck speed. Their battle cries, bouncing off the walls, shakes loose the snow and rocks. They meet in the middle. Deerdra buries the sword in Mace's stomach and, using her momentum, flips up and over his head, pushing him forward with her feet. She lands, sliding to a stop while he stumbles head first into the trunk of a tree, snapping it in two. The jagged wood scrapes his belly, injecting further damage and pain. He screams and the mountain rumbles.

Deerdra looks up, "Oh, shit!"

She has zero time to run for cover. The mountain side comes loose raining snow, rock, dirt and tree. Everything is pushed over the cliff-including Deerdra and Mr. Mace, but not Gabrielle. Mace's aggressive move had flung her out of the way, not that she would know. She's still face down in the snow unconscious. The avalanche and its unexpected passengers have a long way to go, so long in fact that the debris thins out and cascades like a waterfall. Of course, the end is a bit more jarring. Mr. Mace ends up partially buried under the snow and rocks. Deerdra, beaten black, blue, and bloody ends up bent over backward across a huge boulder, every bone in her back broken.

After all the roaring is over, silence.

The snow storm is over and just a slight breeze blows, ruffling the fur on Gabrielle's coat. The silence is broken by the sound of snow crunching under some rather large feet. Those feet belong to a tall, furry humanesque creature who is now standing over the prone body of Gabrielle. The creature ever so carefully picks her up and carries her into the cave. It lays her on a bed of furs next to the fire-the roasting meat has been discarded- then tucks her in with another fur. It kneels beside her. With pity in its blue eyes, a partially fur covered hand brushes Gabrielle's hair off her face and caresses her cheek.

While one creature tends to Gabrielle, another slightly taller and beefier creature, the male, looks over the broken body of Deerdra. He glances at the mangled remains of the two giants and snorts then picks Deerdra up and tosses her over one shoulder. Why not? She's already bent in two. Creature number two now makes its way back to the cave. Once there, he lays Deerdra face down next to Gabrielle. He notices the fur blanket and makes a soft growl/humming sound. After placing his hand under Gabrielle's nose- her shallow breathing ruffles his fur-he and the other creature, the female, have an animated 'conversation' about all of the other pelts. Their language consists of grunts of differing pitches, low to high and in between.

Their discussion ended, the male snatches the hunk of meat spit and all and walks out into the approaching darkness. The female gathers up the fur pelts and uses them to make their guests comfy. She rolls up two pelts so each can have a pillow then gently rolling Deerdra on her side, she rolls up the remaining pelts and places them along Deerdra's back to act as a support. She's now propped up at an angle facing away from Gabrielle.

The female Yeti, yep they were real, steps back and admires her handy work. Her brow furrows. Something isn't right. Ah, she didn't tuck them in! So, as gentle as an eight foot tall mostly hairy creature can be, she tucks the battered warriors in for the night. Satisfied, she sits next to Gabrielle and makes herself comfortable, absent-mindfully running her fingers through Gabrielle's hair or is she petting the bard? either way the repetitive motion is soothing for her. She purrs as she nods off.

At some point during the night Deerdra comes to. She's still not fully healed, her internal injuries were as extensive as Gabrielle's, but awake enough to see that Gabrielle is laying beside her. Battered, yet alive. How else would they have made it into the cave? She takes hold of Gabrielle's hand and gives it a little squeeze just to let her know they she-and they- were going to be okay. Before nodding off, Deerdra notices that there is a big hairy- something- laying up on the other side of Gabrielle. _"Must be another pelt,_ " she thinks to herself. What she doesn't realize is that the male Yeti is behind her curled up and fast asleep.

Dawn breaks and before the suns rays pour through the ice covered mountain peaks, the Yeti quietly prepare to leave. The male heard Deerdra mumbling last night and has decided the humans are well enough to be on their own. The female isn't so sure. She pulls back the coves and does one last check on Gabrielle- Breathing? Yes, but shallow. Heartbeat? Faint. The female would like to stay. She looks at the male. He has on his frowny face. She sighs. There's no arguing with him when he's in a mood. She pulls the fur back over Gabrielle and sees the two women are holding hands. She cocks her head to one side. Where they touching before? No. She smiles. Maybe they'll be okay after all.

The snow glint shines in Deerdra's eyes, waking her up. The pain from her crash landing racks her body. She stifles a scream, "Mffft, gh, ffth." She looks over at Gabrielle. Still asleep and still holding her hand. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I have to get up." As she rises, you can practically hear her bones and joints popping back into place. She does some stretches and proceeds to have a one sided conversation with Gabrielle:

"That's the one thing I hate about being immortal. You may survive a horrific fall, but Man, O, Man are you going to hurt like Hell the next morning." She glances down at Gabrielle, "Still asleep? I'm not surprised. Climbing down to get me then back up again, I'd be exhausted too. Although, I could have sworn that giant sent you flying into the mountain before I..." She drops to all fours and gets a close-up look at Gabrielle. Her breathing is shallow and she is deathly pale. "By the gods." She whips the covers off and places her ear to Gabrielle's chest and waits. "There you are. You're faint, but you're there." She keeps listening, "Hmm, your breathing is raspy."

She gently runs her hands along Gabrielle's rib cage. More than one rib moves in a way it shouldn't. "That's what I was afraid of. Your ribs are broken and are pressing against or even punctured your lungs." She tries not to panic, but her mind is racing. _"What to do? What to do?"_ She stands and paces, "I can't take a chance on cutting you open, you're too weak. But I have to do something, fast."

More pacing then a possible solution comes to her. "It's worth a try. Aphrodite!"

In short order the Goddess of Love appears decked out in pink furs, of course. "How's my favorite niece and her new lady love?"

"One's freaking out and the other one's in trouble." Deerdra pushes the pause button. "You look, different." Deerdra walks around her, "I can see through you."

Aphrodite runs her hands down her sides, "Is it that obvious?"

"Uh, yeah. What's going on?"

"Oh, it's the ol' believe in one God and disregard all the others thing."

Deerdra can't believe it. "You mean you're losing your powers?" That puts a crimp in her plan.

"Bummer, right? People just aren't worshiping like they used to. Eventually, my body will just fade away and I'll become one of the stars."

Now she sounds depressed. Deerdra tries to perk her up, "The brightest and prettiest, I'm sure."

"Aw, you're sweet. Now, what can the Goddess of Love do for you?" She gives Deerdra a nudge, "Need some pointers?"

"Hardly. It's Gabrielle."

Aphrodite saw her laying there, but she assumed the Bard was asleep. "She is looking a little pale. Is she ill?"

Deerdra is blunt,"She's dying."

"Oh! What happened?"

"Hanging out with me, that's what happened."

"Oh, please. She gets hurt with Xena all the time. It's called being human...and mortal."

"I know. Can you heal her? I mean, in your condition..." Deerdra's self confidence is on the way out.

Aphrodite looks at Gabrielle and her little pink heart breaks. "I might be able to help her a little. But I won't be able to heal her all the way."

Deerdra's confidence makes a U-turn. "Anything you can do. Something is better than nothing."

Aphrodite takes a deep breath, "Okay. Here we go."

She kneels beside Gabrielle and since she isn't fully solid and can't actually touch her battered friend, she kind of hovers her hands over either side of Gabrielle's rib cage. A faint glow emanates from her her hands as she runs them up one side then down the other. A moment later and she's done.

She stands up,"There, all healed."

Deerdra perks up, "All healed?"

Aphrodite breaks it to her gently, "Figure of speech, sweetie. I did the best I could, now it's up to you. Any movement, even a sneeze could rupture what I healed. And if that happens..."

"I loose her." Deerdra gazes at the woman she loves, "She wants to get married" She looks at Aphrodite, "Can you imagine?"

"Well why not, pumpkin? If you can make each other happy."

"Because deep down, she still wants Xena."

"She didn't propose to Xena, she proposed to you."

"It wasn't a proposal per se. More like a suggestion."

"She was feeling you out. What did you say?"

"Basically that it wasn't a good idea then she dropped it."

"Oh, sweetie. You burst her bubble. Has she brought it up again?"

"No, but she sure didn't like my answer. Maybe it's more important to her than I thought. But why now?"

"You deserve to be loved, DeeDee. It's certainly been long enough."

"I suppose, but by someone like her?"

"Now who's lost her self confidence?"

"I know, but -"

"No buts. Just marry the girl before she changes her mind."

"And have more days like today? No, I can't do that to her."

"It's her choice, sweetie. I'm pretty sure she knows what she'd be getting into. She's spent enough time with Xena to learn that."

Deerdra still has her doubts, "True. But, what will she be gaining by getting married...to me?"

"She'll be getting someone who'll be true and who won't go running off with a ex every time they come sniffing around."

Deerdra chuckles, "I can't imagine leaving her for someone else, especially an ex. They're called ex's for a reason."

Aphrodite beams, "There you go! You'll bring stability and security to her life."

Deerdra sighs, "That's true." She's had enough of this marriage talk. She waves Aphrodite off, "Let's get her healed up and go from there, okay?"

"Okay, but don't wait too long. I'd like to actually be there in person and not in the sky twinkling down on you."

"Deal."

Aphrodite waves her hand and twinkles away leaving Deerdra with a cart load on her mind. She kneels down to check Gabrielle's breathing and heartbeat. Both are light but constant. She sits beside the warrior bard and strokes her hair, talking to herself out loud.

"Oh, Gabrielle. What have I done? I vow to protect you and what happens? You nearly die. You're lives here are so short. Dare I complicate yours even more? *sigh* Marriage, again. I do love you. My heart soars when we're together and sinks when we're apart. This isn't about me, though. Will it make _you_ happy?" She caresses Gabrielle's cheek. Her color is coming back. Deerdra moves in close and whispers, "Come back to me and the answer will be yes." She gives Gabrielle a kiss on the forehead, "Good night, my love," then stretches out beside her and falls asleep.

Early morning and the sound of crunching snow wakes Deerdra. She inches her hand down to Gabrielle's sai, edges one out of the boot, then springs to her feet coming face to face with a startled Yeti. The male had returned with food for them. Both freeze in their tracks neither daring to make a move. After a few moments of staring at each other, any sense of danger Deerdra felt before leaves. The Yeti also relaxes although he does walk with caution over to the fire. Deerdra watches his every movement and he doesn't take his eyes off of her. Ever so slowly he places the newly killed meat, a mountain goat, next to the flames then just as slow walks, out of the cave.

Deerdra stunned, "Okay, that just happened. They are real and you missed it, sweetheart. At least we'll have fresh meat to eat. All you have to do now is wake up."

Right on cue, Gabrielle takes a deep breath then starts to cough. Deerdra can hardly contain herself, "You're alive! Thank the gods, you're alive!"

Gabrielle's not so sure. "Is that what you call it?"

She tries to raise up on her elbows, but Deerdra stops her. "No, no, no. Don't move. You haven't completely healed yet."

Gabrielle lower back down, "Who wants to move. I feel horrible."

"You should. You nearly died."

"Nearly? I feel like I fell to Hades and back."

Deerdra's heart smiles. Gabrielle's sense of humor is intact. She's going to be just fine. "You should. You did get tosses around pretty good."

"Oh, right. The giants." Gabrielle snaps her eyes wide open,"The giants!"

Deerdra reassures her, "Taken care of."

Gabrielle relaxes, "Good. Are we in the same cave?"

"Yep. We've been here for a while."

"I guess you weren't as hurt as I thought you were. Not if you were able to carry me back in here.

Deerdra grins, "Nope. Tweren't me. Every bone in my body was broken in the avalanche."

Gabrielle is way confused, "Then how did we get in here? Ned didn't, did he?"

Deerdra scoffs, "Hardly. It was the snow creatures."

"The snow creatures? You said they didn't exist." Gabrielle teases. She reaches up and pats Deerdra's head, "Did we hit our head?"

"Yes, I did, several times as a matter of fact. But I did see one. It brought us that meat over there. I"m guessing either it or two its carries us in here out of the cold."

"Wow." Now she's way curious, "What did it look like? Was it covered in fur? Was it tall? Come on, details."

Deerdra chuckles, pleased Gabrielle is getting back to her old, inquisitive self. "Always the bard. It was taller than us, but shorter than the giants. It was covered in a white/gray fur except for its face. It looked human."

Gabrielle wants more, "And? Did it make a noise? Details, girl. Details."

"There's not much more to tell. It didn't make any sounds. We stared at each other, it put the goat by the fire, then it left."

"Wait. It just walked in?"

"It thought we were asleep." Deerdra chuckles, "I startled it when I jumped up from the bed. It wasn't sure what to do."

"I bet you were plenty surprised yourself." Gabrielle starts to laugh, "I can just see your face! Leaping up expecting a bad guy and instead see this big furry thing holding a dead goat standing there. Ha, ha, ha-ow!"

Her cry alarms Deerdra, "No laughing! Aphrodite said no moving around for a while."

"Aphrodite was here? Why didn't you let her heal my wounds?"

Deerdra doesn't like her accusatory tone, "She did what she could. She isn't as strong as she used to be. Heck, it doesn't sound like any of the gods are as strong as they once were."

Gabrielle's turn to be surprised, "What's happened to them?"

"Eve. Her one God message is taking hold and it's making the lesser gods weak. Aphrodite was fading away. I could just about see right through her."

A light bulb goes off in Gabrielle's head, "It's Twilight of the Gods, isn't it? How is Aphrodite taking handling it?"

"Oh, you know her. As long as she looks fabulous she's fine. I'm sure she's worried, as are all of the gods."

Gabrielle bolts upright and immediately regrets it, "Xena! Oh ow!"

"I'm pretty sure she's not a god, Gabrielle."

"No. She's with Ares, remember? If he fades away, will the spirits of Higuchi come after her?"

That never occurred to Deerdra, "I didn't think of that. I don't know. I wouldn't think so. Their deal was with Ares not her. And there is a good possibility they've caught on to his deception and taken him back before he's gone."

"I have to find out. She's already disappeared once without saying goodbye. It's not going to happen again." Her body still aches from her wounds. She gingerly lays back down. "We have to at least warn her."

Deerdra puts her hands on Gabrielle's hip and helps ease her down. "You're not going anywhere until you're completely healed."

"But-"

"No buts. Give yourself one more day of rest then we'll start our way down, maybe."

"What do you mean "maybe?"

Deerdra clarifies, "One more day of rest then we'll see how you feel. I'm not going to let you push yourself and you end up worse off."

Gabrielle sighs, "You're right." She thinks, _"Oh, I'll be ready."_

Deerdra knows she'll say she's ready even if she still hurts. "Good. You rest. I'll get you what you need."

Gabrielle grins and reaches for Deerdra's hand, "You know what I need."

"Sorry, sweet. You're just going to have to settle for some intense cuddling for the time being."

Gabrielle plays dramatic, "Oh, the horror! Forced to snuggle with the woman I love! Will this nightmare ever end?"

Deerdra shakes her head, "And you call me a nut." She lays next to Gabrielle and gets comfy, gently draping her left arm across Gabrielle's waist. "Good night, nut."

Gabrielle presses her back against Deerdra so she can feel her heartbeat as she falls asleep, "Good night, nuttier."

The two smile as they fall asleep not knowing the next phase of their relationship is about to begin.

CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Ten: "We Do"

Daybreak and Gabrielle wakes first. She feels the warmth of Deerdra's body next to hers and smiles. She sees Deerdra's left hand dangling over her waist and places her hand underneath imagining golden bands on their fingers. She whispers, "Should we?"

Deerdra closes her hand around Gabrielle's and whispers back, "When we reach green grass."

Gabrielle's startled and confused by her answer. Does she mean what she thinks she means? "We will?"

Deerdra mumbles, "Oh, yes. You should be healed up enough for some, ahem, physical activity."

Gabrielle's disappointed by her answer, which surprises her. _Is this marriage thing more important to me than I thought?_ She plays it coy, "You mean I can ride the horse?"

Deerdra kisses the back of her neck, "Mmm, hmm. You can call it that."

Gabrielle blushes. "Good morning to you, too. Do you need to- you know?"

"Nope. I'm good. And you?"

"I'm fine." A feeling of melancholy washes over her. "Just hold me."

Deerdra's too groggy to hear the sadness in her voice. She smiles, "And never let you go?"

Gabrielle pulls Deerdra's hand tighter around her waist, "Yes. And never let me go."

The two eventually doze back off waking only when the noon sun warms the back of Deerdra's neck.

She doesn't want to wake Gabrielle, but she still has her hand in a death lock plus nature is calling. "Gabrielle, I need to get up."

Gabrielle stirs, "Hm? Oh, okay." She releases their hands and rolls over, "Come right back."

Deerdra gives her a quick kiss before standing, "I will, it just wont' be right away."

Gabrielle is still half asleep so it takes a second for her to comprehend. She springs her eyes open, "Wait. What?" Her heart races, "Where are you going?"

"It's okay, sweetheart. After I visit the little warrior's room I'm going to find the path down off of here. Assuming Ned didn't lead us to a dead end."

Gabrielle doesn't want to be left alone with her thoughts, "I'm feeling pretty good. I can go along and help look. Two eyes are better than one."

"No love, I need to do this alone. What you can do is get up and walk around. Maybe do some of those stretching exercises or work out with your sai. Anything to get your body used to moving around again."

Gabrielle's disappointed, but she understands. "Okay. I am kind of stiff."

Deerdra snickers, "Just don't overdo it."

"And you be careful. Ned could still be out there, waiting."

"Even if he is, he's clear down at the bottom and'll have to work his way back..." Her voice trails off. She has an unsettling thought, _"He has had plenty of time to heal and does know all of the nooks and crannies of this mountain."_

Gabrielle knows what she's thinking, "I'll be fine. Just find the way down and hurry back."

"Sorry. Guess I'm turning more into a worrier than a warrior. Well, time's a-wastin'!" She gives Gabrielle a quick kiss, "Back before nightfall." She pokes her head out, looking left then right then left again. A wave goodbye then she's gone.

A rush of emotions overwhelm Gabrielle. She plops down on the furry bed. Big sigh,"Why does life have to be so complicated?"

A female voice coming from behind her gives her a start, "Because you're in love with a warrior, sweetie."

Gabrielle zips around and is pleasantly surprised, "Aphrodite?" then concerned by the goddess' appearance, "Deerdra said you were fading, but I didn't imagine-"

"You'd be able to see right through me?" Aphrodite is still being- or rather pretending to be nonchalant about her disappearing act. "How many times would that come in handy for you and Xena?"

Just the person Gabrielle wants to talk about and a change of subject. "Xena. How is she? Is Ares behaving himself?"

"Xena's fine, pumpkin, but Ares isn't with her anymore. He lost his control over Leonius and came running back to Olympus to hide out. He's nervous. Those spirits coming for revenge and all." She perks up, "Oh, we're actually solid up there!"

Gabrielle doesn't know how to take this news. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? "So, Xena's with Leonius now?"

"No. Without Ares inside of him, it just wasn't the same for her and they went separate ways."

More surprising news. "Oh. Do you know where she is and if she's okay?"

"She said something about a land that's in need of a girl with a chakram. She's okay, sweet pea, but she could use a visit from her bestie bosom buddy."

Gabrielle barely cracks a grin, "I don't know. Deerdra agreed to find her, but now-"

"You know Deerdra will follow you anywhere you go, even if it is to Xena "

Which brings us back to the beginning. "I asked her about marriage, you know."

Aphrodite smiles, "I know. There's not much to do up there except watch and listen."

Gabrielle's with the perfect being to talk about matters of the romantic variety, "So, should we? Will our feelings for each other change that much?"

"That Michael had a point. The bond between married's is a lot stronger than with dating's. And it does inspire one to fight harder to stay alive."

"I don't think Deerdra needs an excuse to fight. I just want to do this for the right reason."

Aphrodite emphasizes with her dilemma, "Oh, sweetums. Only you know what's in your heart. Don't let me or those pesky angels tell you anything different." She points to Gabrielle, "What do _you_ want? Can you envision a life with Deerdra...without Xena?"

Gabrielle is quick with her answer, "Xena will always be a part of my life, no matter what I decide."

"Which is...?"

Gabrielle plays it coy, "I'll know when the words come out of my mouth." Truth is, she isn't sure. On the one hand, she can't imagine a life without Xena, but on the other, she is excited about starting a new life with Deerdra. She thinks out loud, mumbling, "Don't suppose I could have my cake and eat it too? Nah, they don't get along well enough."

Aphrodite did hear her, "It wouldn't be DeeDee's first time."

Gabrielle looks at her, confused, "To do what?"

"You know, share." Aphrodite winks.

Gabrielle doesn't want to know, "We'll just let things play out by themselves naturally, no interference." She wags a finger at the goddess.

Aphrodite plays innocent, "Don't look at me. I'm not the one lurking in the bushes. I'm just here to offer some advice and to listen, that's all."

Gabrielle is skeptical, the gods aren't known for keeping their word, but Aphrodite has been a good friend. "Okay. I'm trusting you now."

Aphrodite raised two fingers, "Scouts honor."

Gabrielle hasn't seen that before, "What?"

Aphrodite giggles, "Oh. It means I promise. I need to go, sweetie."

"Oh, so soon?"

"Afraid so. My power's getting low. Give Dee my love and listen to your heart."

"I will," Gabrielle raises two fingers, "scouts honor."

Aphrodite giggles then wisps away.

"Well that was productive. At least Xena's okay...I hope." Her voice trails off. She shakes her head, "No. No What Ifs. We're going to get off this mountain, find Xena and see that she's fine. Now stop talking to yourself and meditate." She sits in the Lotus position and takes a deep breath and slowly exhales to clear her mind...then another. Third time's the charm. Inhale, exhale then the outside world melts away and she's centered.

Meanwhile, out in the cold Deerdra's gotten a helping hand finding the path down. Someone or something has laid sticks on the snow pointing the way. "Gee, either they're being helpful or they're saying Get Off My Mountain. Fine by me. I'm getting tired of the cold. But, man. Look at that view. Snow peaks as far as the eye can see. Blue sky. Puffy clouds. Okay, maybe it isn't as bad up here as I thought. Not that I'd want to live up here. You end up talking to yourself."

She peels her eyes off of the scenery and looks at the marked trail. "I'll just go down a-ways to make sure this isn't a trap." The path on the going down side is much wider than the path on the going up side and not near as scary. She walks until the sun dips behind the tallest peak, about half way then begins the climb back to the cave and warmth.

By now, Gabrielle has switched over to a different type of meditation, Tai Chi. Deerdra watches from the cave entrance as she performs the slow, fluid movements. She and her heart smile, "By the gods you're beautiful."

Gabrielle whips around sai in hand then lowers her guard, "Deerdra! That can be dangerous, you know."

Deerdra grins, "What? Watching the woman I love move as graceful as a gazelle?"

"No, you dope. Sneaking up on me." She wraps her in a bear hug, "I didn't think you'd be gone this long. Was the path hard to find?"

"Nope. It was as easy as getting frostbite." They walk arm in arm over to the fire, "Someone, I'm guessing the snow creatures, marked the way down. A much easier climb, for sure."

"Good, I'm ready to see green grass again." Gabrielle arranges the furs so they can sit by the fire and not chill their behinds. She's eager to tell Deerdra her news without sounding like she's eager. She's nonchalant when she says, "Oh, I almost forgot. Aphrodite stopped by while you were gone."

Deerdra flushes thinking, _"Good Lord. Did she spill the beans?"_ She also acts uninterested, "Yeah? Did you have a nice chat?"

"Yes. Very nice...and informative."

Deerdra braces for the M word to come up. "Oh?"

But that's not what's on Gabrielle's mind, right now. "Seems as thought this fading thing disrupted Ares' plan. He lost his control over Leonius and high-tailed it back to Olympus."

Deerdra relaxes, _"Is that all?"_ "So, Xena's with Leonius now? Lucky man. Do you still want to find her?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because she may not know the reason Ares left. No, because we still need to talk about...things."

Deerdra knows what things she means. She ignores that part. "Well, our original plan is still a go. After we get off this mountain, we'll go and find her. Did Aphrodite say where we should start looking?"

More emotional dancing, "She didn't know, but I do. It's where I was going after I placed Xena's urn in her family tomb. The Land of The Pharaohs."

Deerdra frowns,"Oh, nice. From cold to hot."

Gabrielle teases, "Unless you want to stay here a little longer."

"No, no, no. I've had my fill of cold and ice for a lifetime."

Gabrielle scoots closer to the fire, "I hear that."

Deerdra dead pans, "Heard what?"

Gabrielle looks at Deerdra thinking she's suffering from brain freeze and sees her grinning from ear to ear. She says, "Stinker," and throws a balled up blanket at her.

Deerdra springs over the fire, landing on Gabrielle, "Come here, you."

Gabrielle locks her fingers behind Deerdra's neck, "I thought you said not here?"

Deerdra lowers herself down, "I need my good night kiss."

Gabrielle whispers, "I can do that."

Morning. The fire is out and the lovers are snuggled close. They wake at the same time.

Deerdra kisses Gabrielle behind her ear, "Good morning."

Gabrielle clears her throat, "Good morning."

Deerdra nuzzles the back of Gabrielle's neck, "We should start our way down."

Gabrielle answers a groggy, "Uh, huh."

Deerdra grins. She's full of piss and vinegar this morning. She jumps up and whisks the covers off Gabrielle, "Then let's go!"

"Hey! I didn't mean this minute!"

Deerdra's still grinning, "There's no time like the present. Besides, I want to get off this rock before the next storm whips up."

"Fine." Gabrielle picks up another fur and wraps herself in it, "This sure is a cold way to start the day."

The still air has chilled Deerdra as well. She also wraps up. "We'll be plenty warm by late this afternoon."

"Oh? After that you think so?"

"Uh, huh."

Deerdra was right. The climb down was ten times as fast and easy as the way Ned took them up. They hit solid, green ground late in the day.

Deerdra flings her fur off, "Ahh! Dry, warm ground!"

Gabrielle drops her fur, "Nothing but green rolling hills and a crystal yet unfrozen lake before us!"

Deerdra scans the horizon, "And no armies."

Gabrielle concurs, "And no armies." She looks at Deerdra and arches her eyebrows, "Now what?"

Deerdra is ready to talk about the elephant in the room, "Now, we finish our conversation from a few days ago."

Gabrielle's not sure what she means. She's still taking in the view, "What conversation?"

Deerdra takes Gabrielle's hands into her own, presses them against her chest, and looks deep into Gabrielle's eyes, "Yes."

Gabrielle knows this is important and wants to understand, but she's lost, "To what?"

Deerdra doesn't say anything. She just keeps gazing into Gabrielle's beautiful green eyes.

Gabrielle fervently searches her memory then it dawns on her. She beams, "You do?"

Deerdra grins, "Um, hm. Do you?"

There it is, The Question. How will Gabrielle answer? Her heart swells to near bursting, but to needle Deerdra, she plays it cool, "Well, I suppose."

Deerdra wasn't expecting such a calm response, "You suppose?"

Gabrielle grins from Tartarus to Olympus.

"You little sh-. I'll get you for that!"

Gabrielle takes off running, laughing as Deerdra chases her through the trees to the pond. Deerdra 'catches' her, wrapping her in her arms. Lots of heavy panting as they kiss.

Gabrielle whispers, "We should wash first."

Deerdra nods and clothes fly. Two big splashes and a quick scrubbing later, they meet at the shallow end of the pond. (The water is up to their waists).

Deerdra asks, "All clean?"

Gabrielle responds, "Clean enough."

The ensuing kiss is so hot, steam rises around the lovers. The sounds of pleasure fill the air as the water ripples and swells to the rhythm of the much anticipated tryst. Near the middle of the pond, a small ball of sunshine slowly forms in the air. It drifts down into the water and bobs its way over to the lovers. There it waits fighting to stay close. The waves grow as climax nears. The ball splits in two then envelops both women as rapture over takes them.

Deerdra gasps, "Wow!"

Gabrielle's voice is raspy as she answers, "You can say that again."

Deerdra grins, "Wow!"

Gabrielle chuckles, "You're a nut."

"But you love me anyway."

Gabrielle runs her fingers through Deerdra's hair then claps them behind Dee's neck and in all seriousness says, "I do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She grins, "Denise."

Deerdra chuckles, "Okay, Brin."

They come together and produce another steam inducing kiss. Deerdra backs off a smidge and says, "We should probably get out of this pond."

Gabrielle answers with an unconvincing, "Probably."

Neither makes any type of move to get out of the water. They stand gazing at each other with goofy grins on their faces. The decision to leave is made for them. "Let's get this party started!" Aphrodite's voice is everywhere and nowhere. In a blink, the two very naked women are transported to the goddess' chamber on Olympus.

Deerdra knows immediately where they are. Aphrodite's rose perfume is unmistakable. "Aphrodite!"

The goddess sashays over, "Hey, girlfriends!"

Gabrielle's embarrassed and upset, "What are we doing here?"

"Well, duh. It's your wedding day." She wags a finger at Deerdra, "And it's about time someone made an honest woman out of you." Turning to Gabrielle, she can't resist embarrassing Deerdra, "I swear she's slept with every barmaid and farmer's daughter from here to Tartarus."

Deerdra clears her loudly throat. Aphrodite changes gears, "I mean...welcome to the family!"

Deerdra replies, "Don't go scaring her off now."

Aphrodite play slaps Deerdra's arm, "Oh, you." She nods and two attendants slip white silk robes on Gabrielle and Deerdra. She exclaims, "When you marry a demigod, you do it in style!"

Deerdra ties her robe, "And instantaneously, apparently."

Aphrodite jokes, "Gotta do it before the girl changes her mind."

Deerdra turns to Gabrielle, "Are you okay with this? We can wait."

"No, where here and I'm sure the gods have something elaborate planed."

Deerdra holds Gabrielle's hands, "Are you sure? We can wait if you want to find Xena first."

"No, I'm sure. For some reason I don't think she'd enjoy the ceremony as much as everyone else."

Aphrodite squeals, "Goody! Okay, Gabrielle's coming with me and Dee, you're going with Cupid. You're going to be the most beautiful brides this world has seen!"

Deerdra stops her, "Oh, no. Nothing frilly. Just pretty but simple. Understand?"

Aphrodite pouts, "Bummer." But she perks right back up. "Okay, now shoo. Us gals have to get ready."

Deerdra plays indignant, "And what am I?"

Aphrodite pinches her cheeks, "You're you." She pats Deerdra on her other cheeks, "Now go."

"Fine." She gives Gabrielle a quick kiss, "See you in a bit."

Deerdra follows Cupid to his chamber and plops down in down feather chair, "So, who all is attending this wedding?"

"If you're wondering about Ares, I haven't seen him since he came back. He's been holed up in his chamber drowning his troubles."

"About Xena, fading away, or the spirits coming for him?"

"All of the above. All right, let's get you dressed. Come over here." He walks over to a rack of groom clothes. "No one thought you'd want to wear a gown so we came up with some different styles of trouser sets."

Deerdra stands still as he takes suits off the rack and holds them up to her. All of the styles look fine to her, but she's dying to know, "So, Ares and Xena. How'd that work out?"

"Oh, you know how lust is. After a while the fire dies out and all that's left are two people who really shouldn't be together." He holds up a white leather pants and suede vest ensemble. The vest has a golden filigree pattern on the back that continues down the pants' legs. A white cotton French cuffed shirt completes the look, "This one."

She slips it on and continues her questions, "So, that's all there was too it? They simply burned out?"

A deep voice from behind her gives her a start, "But, Oh what a burn it was!"

Deerdra spins around, "Ares! Geez, you look like Hell."

His hair is greasy and his neatly trimmed beard...isn't. He also reeks of booze and is having a hard time staying upright.

Cupid scoffs, "I thought you were mourning the loss of your manhood."

Ares points his tankard at Cupid, "I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."

Cupid smirks, "But not a better lover."

Ares takes a swig, "I've never had any complaints."

Deerdra's had enough macho chest beating, "Gentlemen, please! This is my wedding day. Enough with the size comparisons. Besides, if we're talking sexual prowess I have you two beat by a long shot."

There's a pause then all three burst out laughing. Deerdra finishes dressing and admires herself in the mirror. "Well, what do you think. And before you answer, only positive comments will be accepted. Beautiful and hot will do fine."

Cupid answers, "You look beautiful."

Ares, "You look hot, babe."

"Thank you both."

Ares says to Cupid, "You can leave now, wing boy. I want to spend a few minutes with Deerdra."

"It's okay, Cupid. Ares can do my hair."

Cupid snickers, "Ha. I'll come for you when it's time."

Ares sets his tankard down and crosses his arms, "So, you're getting hitched again. Think this one will take?"

"Well, seeing how this is the last time I intend to go through all this, I hope so."

"Third time's the charm, huh? You ought to be careful saying things like that. You'll probably outlive us all."

"And that brings me to you and Xena. Which story is it? Did you burn out or fade away?" She points a finger at him, "The truth."

He picks up the tankard and takes a swig. Not just to get a shot of courage, but also to wash down his ego, "Well. A-hem. You see. You know the saying about the star that burns the brightest?"

"Yeah. It burns the quickest. And?"

"We had already started to fizzle when golden boy took over. Don't get me wrong. It was good. It was damn good."

"But?"

"But, she was all about doing good and stopping people from fighting and going to war. That just goes against my grain, you know? I tried. I really tried, but I'm the God of War for gods sakes. I can't go around making peace and all that stuff."

Deerdra has a light bulb, "You loosened the grip you had on Leonius, didn't you?"

"It did allow me to have a graceful exit."

"And keep your reputation in tact. Smart. How did Xena react?"

"I didn't stick around to find out. Crushed, I'm sure."

Deerdra chuckles, "Yep, you're ego is just fine. Okay, you go get cleaned up, sobered up ,and changed. You're going to escort my bride and me down the aisle."

Ares puffs up, "I'd be honored. And by the way, you really do look beautiful."

He wraps her in a bear hug.

"Thanks, Pops."

"That's Pops of War to you, kiddo."

"You know, Pops O. This spirit thing could be good for you."

"How?" He is skeptical.

"Them taking you might keep you from disappearing into the stars."

The gears in Ares' brain start turning, "Hmm."

Over at the other bridal chamber, Gabrielle has a question for Aphrodite.

"So, Deerdra's marriage to Athena. Were they in love?"

Aphrodite is distracted fussing with Gabrielle's hair and doesn't think to soften her answer, "So much so it tore them apart."

"Ooh? Do tell."

"Well," Aphrodite eyeballs the sand level in the hourglass, "There's only time for the condensed version."

Gabrielle is all ears, eager to learn some more about Deerdra's past, "That's fine. Go ahead."

"Okay. Let's see. In the beginning, they were deliriously happy. Imagine Athena all giggley school girlie. Then Deerdra found out that she knew what Discord and the Furies were up to regarding Stephany and did nothing to stop them. Deerdra was livid. They had a knock down drag out in Athena's chamber. Deerdra even threw Athena across the room, breaking her throne."

"Wow!"

"You're telling me. Athena even threw fireballs at Deerdra. Of course, she just caught them and threw them right back at her. It got so bad, Zeus had to come in and zap them both just to get them to stop."

"Again. Wow! What was Athena's excuse in not helping Stephany?"

"What else? Jealousy. She just knew Deerdra was falling for Stephany and she wouldn't have it."

That has Gabrielle confused. "Wait. Deerdra told me there wasn't anything going on between her and Stephany."

"There wasn't. She only had eyes for Lor. It was just Athena's imagination going into overdrive. And you know how we gods are."

"It's all about you. I know. After all that, Deerdra stayed with her anyway?"

"Oh, gods no! Dee demanded Zeus annul the marriage. He did and she left. I don't think she's ever been back to Olympus. Well, not since before Athena died."

Things aren't adding up, "Wait, back up. They broke up decades ago? I thought it was more recent. When Deerdra found out Athena was after Xena's baby."

"Oh, they were over in Deerdra's mind, at least. Athena, not so much. She spent those decades trying to win her back. She had almost succeeded when 'the baby is going to bring about our end' disaster happened."

"I don't know what to say or think." Insecurity is creeping in, "Why would someone who was married to a goddess want to marry me, a lowly mortal?"

Aphrodite kneels in front of her and puts her hand under Gabrielle's chin, "You're more than that, sweetie. You're a beautiful person with an equally beautiful soul who has a heart as big as the world. And you among all mortals deserve to be happy."

Gabrielle's touched by her kindness. She gets a bit misty eyed. "Thank you, Aphrodite. You are a true friend."

"Aw." Aphrodite gives her a big hug and wipes a tear from her eye. "Okay, enough mush. Let's get you hitched."

Aphrodite escorts Gabrielle to a waiting Ares-in white slick leathers- and Deerdra. The four of them are in the foyer leading to the 'pulpit'.

Deerdra's jaw hits the floor, figuratively speaking. "Wow! You look amazing!"

Gabrielle blushes, "Thank you. You're not half bad yourself."

She is quite the vision. A white chiffon and lace gown, white long-sleeved blouse that has oval cut-outs running the length of each, and a white suede bodice that has the same gold filigree pattern as Deerdra's vest.

Aphrodite is all giggily, "Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait for you to see your surprise. Gotta take my place now. Tootles."

Gabrielle looks at Deerdra. She shrugs, "I have no idea."

Ares doesn't spill the beans either. "Okay, you two lovebirds. Ready to walk down the aisle?"

Deerdra answers, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Gabrielle agrees, but. She looks up at Ares, "We're going to have a little talk later."

Ares isn't concerned. He jokes about the wedding night, "I think that's my line."

Gabrielle isn't amused, "I'm serious. Xena had better be okay."

He's getting tired of not being trusted. There's anger in his tone when he answers her, "She can take care of herself."

His tone gets Deerdra's attention. She gives him the evil eye and he changes gears and lightens up. "Okay, ladies. Shall we?" He stands between them then extends his elbows. Each woman loops a hand around a bicep and the three prepare to walk down the aisle.

Deerdra notes all of the empty seats. She whispers to Ares, "Where is everyone?"

He whispers back, "This was short notice. Gods have things to do, you know."

Deerdra's still whispering, "I know, but this is embarrassing. Just Cupid, Hermes, and Bliss? Really?"

Ares bends down closer to Deerdra so Gabrielle doesn't hear, "Xena did away with all of the fun gods. What you see is what you get."

Gabrielle tugs his arm, "What's with the full length mirror next to the dais?"

He grins and answers loud enough so both can hear, "You'll see."

Along with the ornate gold framed mirror and the dais is an apple blossom covered arbor. All this set against an open backdrop. As in open to the outside. The sky is Azure with white cloud streaks above he Mount of Olympus.

Apollo did send harpists. Two. Aphrodite has positioned them one on each side of the aisle. The guests rise as the brides walk the rose` colored carpet. Aphrodite steps up to the dais wearing what can only be described as a choir girl robe. Most defiantly not sexy in any way. But she's not alone. A mortal clergyman joins her.

Deerdra has to ask, "Uh, Ares?"

Again in a whisper loud enough for both women to hear, he answers, "So you're not only married up here but also in the mortal world. He won't remember a thing. Keep walking."

They reach the dais. The women let go of Ares. He takes a step back then has a seat. Aphrodite is beaming. "You two look fabulous! Before we begin, the surprise!" She does a hand model wave in front of the mirror and...viola! The image of Hera appears.

Deerdra is surprised. "Hera! How? Is that really you?"

Hera smiles at her favorite granddaughter, "Yes, love. It is me. I wouldn't miss this for the world. How? Let's just say, you're big among the magically inclined crowd and leave it at that."

Deerdra's still gob smacked, "Are you stuck in there? How long can you stay?"

Hera is patient with her, but she doesn't want to go into details so her answer is a bit terse, "I'll be in this mirror until I get tire of being in this mirror."

Deerdra knows that tone. She doesn't push the issue, "Okay, I'm just glad you're here. Oh, let me introduce you to the woman of the hour." Deerdra takes Gabrielle's hand, "Grandmother, this is Gab-"

Hera interrupts, "I know who she is, Deerdra. I've heard a lot about you, Gabrielle. I'm happy to finally be able meet you in person, so to speak."

Gabrielle doesn't know what to think or react so she's respectful and polite, "It's an honor. I've heard a lot about you as well."

Hera chuckles, "Most of it true, I'm sure."

Aphrodite clears her throat, "A-hem. The ceremony, remember?"

Deerdra and Gabrielle take their place and Aphrodite continues: "We gather together today to join these two women in heavenly matrimony." She leans over the dais, "Normally there'd be some boring speech about marriage being sacred and all that, but you've both heard that before so let's move on to the good part." She stands back in place, "Okay, turn to each other and hold hands." She clears her throat, "Do you, Gabrielle, daughter of of Hecuba and Herodotus, take Deerdra, daughter of Lorriane and Reese, (Ares coughs), to be your celestial bound wife to love and respect no matter what lame ideas she may come up with?"

Gabrielle chuckles, "I do."

"And do you, Deerdra, daughter of Lorraine and Reese, (Ares coughs), take Gabrielle, daughter of Hecuba and Herodotus, to be your celestial bound wife to love, cherish, honor, and respect until the end of time?"

Deerdra smiles, "I do."

Cupid walks over holding a satin pillow. Two gold filigree rings are perched on top. They each take a ring. Aphrodite continues, "These rings represent an eternal bond. Place the rings on each others hands and repeat after me." They do and in unison say, "With this ring, I so now and forever thee wed."

Aphrodite can barely contain herself, "By my and my friend here's authority, I now pronounce you married!"

The newlyweds grin and move in for a kiss, but Aphrodite stops them, "Uh, uh. Not yet." She whips out the parchment/wedding license. Written in fancy calligraphy are their wedding vows. She points to and empty area toward the bottom and hands them a pen quill. "Sign here and place your thumb print here."

Deerdra looks at Gabrielle, "This is it. Are you sure?"

Gabrielle takes the quill, signs, then prints, "Yes."

Deerdra smiles and does the same.

She hands it back to Aphrodite. She and the clergy look it over then sign. She rolls it up and hands it to Cupid, "You'll get a copy later. Well go on. Kiss."

It's a nice romantic kiss. Not too much, they are in front of family.

Aphrodite gives them their moment then exclaims, "Now, let's party!" She whips off her robe to reveal her go to outfit. A pink lace, barely there top and matching short shorts. (The clergy has been sent away). She grabs Hera's mirror and dances her way out of the 'chapel' and into the adjacent big hall where muscular men in gold lame Speedos and buxom bikini wearing women are waiting along with a gods worthy table of food and wine.

Cupid gives the newlyweds a hug and a quick, "Congratulations," before running off to join the party.

Ares is feeling playful. "Come here, you!" He wraps Gabrielle in a bear hug and lifts her off her feet, "Welcome to the family!" He sets her down, "Not the one I would have chosen, but hey, to each their own. See you at the party!"

Gabrielle yells after him, "Ares! I want to talk to you!"

He yells back, "Later!"

Gabrielle puts her hands on her hips, "That man-"

"Is your Father-In-Law, now." Deerdra reminds her, teasing.

Gabrielle rolls her eyes, "Ares as a Father-In-Law. Oh, brother!"

"Kinda makes you feel all tingly inside, doesn't it?" Deerdra grins.

"Yea, that's one way of putting it."

"Come on, we need to make an appearance at the party."

"Hold on a sec. Are you sure you're okay with cutting our honeymoon short to find Xena?"

"Sure, but Ares said she's fine."

"I'm sure she is, Xena being Xena and all. But I want to be the one to tell her about us, in person."

"True on both accounts, but who's cutting the honeymoon short? It's not like we're gong to find her tomorrow... are we?"

Gabrielle slips her arms around Deerdra's waist, "No, we'll have a couple of days to ourselves." She smiles.

Deerdra smiles back, "Yeah? Just a couple?"

Gabrielle has mischief in her eyes as she moves in closer, "Um, hm."

They come together and kiss like no one is watching, until there is. Ares pokes his head around the corner, "Hey you two! The party's in here!"

"One more appearance, and we're out of here." Deerdra glances at him, "We're coming."

Hera waves Aphrodite over to her. She stops flirting with the boy toys and drapes an arm over the top of the mirror, "Yes, Mother?"

Hera is a little peeved, "Thank you for peeling yourself off those men to spend a few seconds with your mother."

Aphrodite has a buzz going on and isn't concerned, "No prob. What's wrong? You get smudged or something?"

Hera tries to hold her temper. This is a party after all, "You didn't tell Deerdra the real reason for the quick nuptials, did you?"

Aphrodite sighs, "Of course not, Mother. Is that all?" She winks at one of the boy toys.

"Yes. You can go back to your fun."

The new brides enter the party room. The guests erupt in applause and cheers. Aphrodite taps her glass to get everyone to calm down and look at her. "Attention! As aunt to the brides and also the planner of this wedding, I have a toast and a surprise."

Gabrielle and Deerdra look at each other with "Uh, oh" in their eyes.

Aphrodite raises her glass, "Don't worry. I'm not going to embarrass you. Just a simple wish for long lasting happiness, joy, and good lovin'!"

Cheers and laughter from the partiers. "And now, the surprise!"

Gabrielle and Deerdra brace themselves.

"My-our wedding gift to you!" She snaps her fingers and...Gabrielle and Deerdra are standing at the front door of a Swiss chalet style cabin with nothing but rolling green hills and fields of wildflowers before them.

Deerdra stunned, "Thank you, Aphrodite!"

Gabrielle's equally impressed, "It's beautiful!"

Deerdra swoops Gabrielle off her feet then turns toward the door, "Shall we?"

CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Eleven: "Reunited and it Feels-"

We'll give the lovebirds some privacy and take a brief trip back in time to take a peek at Xena and Ares, er, Leonius' first day together.

They're riding side by side not saying much. 'Ares' is proud of himself, fooling Xena like he has and separating her from Gabrielle. He can barely contain himself.

Xena can see him out of the corner of her eye. "What's with the smile? You have a horse hair up your nose or something?"

Finally, a reason for 'Ares' to laugh out loud. He cuts loose with the loudest guffaw, it startles his horse. He has to reign it in before it bolts.

Xena has Argo come to a stop and looks over at 'Ares', "Alright, what's going on with you?"

He has to come up with something quick, "Beautiful day. Beautiful woman. What's not to be happy about?"

Xena's not buying, "Uh, huh."

He spurs his horse to walk on not wanting to answer any more questions. Xena encourages Argo on staying a step behind so she can keep a skeptical eye on Ares/Leonius. She knows something is off with him, but bids her time, waiting for the right moment to test him.

The rest of the trip is quiet save for the horses thud thud thud on the dirt road. By late in the afternoon, they arrive at a medium sized village. The usual fair being sold on the streets: live chickens in cages, hanging mystery meat, and various articles of clothing, trinkets and do-dads. The village does have the most important thing for a wary traveler, a tavern.

They pull up to the hitching post. Xena reads the sign, "The Purple Cow. Sounds promising. Maybe they'll have some good grub."

'Ares' was wondering what that was making that gurgling sound, "I'm so hungry, I could eat that cow tail and all."

"You can have mine."

"MmmMmm. What a fine one it is!"

Xena slugs his arm, "Get your mind out of the gutter." She shoves him forward.

"Oh. Ow." 'Ares' laughs as he stumbles into the tavern garnering everyone's attention- everyone being seven people, not including the bartender.

Xena ignores the men's stares and orders their food, "Two bowls of stew, a loaf of bread, and two tankards of ale."

The barkeep grumbles, "That'll be four Dinars."

Xena says,"Oh, he's paying" and nods toward 'Ares.'

'Ares' frantically pats all around Leonius' body searching for a coin pouch. "Ah, ha!" He slaps four Dinars on the counter. "There."

The barkeep isn't impressed. He casually slides the coins into his coin box and replaces them with their food and drink.

They sit at a table across from each other with Xena facing the door. Behind her, two men are having a heated argument that escalates into a fist fight.

'Ares' perks up, "Finally some action. Dinner and a show."

Xena takes a swig of ale, "Not today." She goes over to the sluggers and grabs the chair one was about to bean the other with. "What's this about?"

Slugger one says, "It's none of your business, that's what it's about." He tries to pull the chair away but it doesn't budge.

Xena isn't angry, yet. "You're interrupting my meal. That makes it my business."

Slugger two, who's cowering on the floor, answers. "I said Ares was a back-stabbing coward who's abandoned his followers."

"He has not!" Slugger one pulls on the chair again. "You're the coward!"

Xena's still calm and sees this as the perfect opportunity to test, or rather, tease 'Ares'. "What makes you think Ares has abandoned you?"

'Ares' joins in the debate, "Yeah. Why'd you say that?"

Slugger two cautiously stands up, "My men and I made offerings to him before a big battle and we got clobbered."

"Maybe the offering wasn't good enough to get his attention." 'Ares' suggests.

Slugger two offended, "Ten barrels of our best ale, five sheep, and two virgins ready to be plucked?"

'Ares' adjusts his waistband and mumbles, "I missed that one."

Xena looks at slugger one, "I guess you disagree with your friend?"

"Heck yea, I do! Ares is the greatest god ever. He's never let my men down."

'Ares' puffs up and Xena starts in. "Maybe he was the greatest, but he is getting a little long in the tooth."

'Ares' deflates. He wonders what she's up to.

"Have either one of you seen him lately?" She continues, "It's a sad sight." She slowly shakes her head. "What little hair he has left is gray and that wine? Well, now he has a belly on him that rivals any pregnant woman."

'Ares' flushes red with anger, but holds his tongue.

Xena knows this and finishes with a doozy, "And you'd be wasting your time with those virgins. I heard he can't, a-hem," she raises her thumb and slowly lowers it, "Anymore."

The men snicker at her jester setting 'Ares' off.

He grabs the chair and flings it across the room, "You take that back!"

Xena is calm but deepens her tone, "Why?"

He gets in her face, "You know why!"

Xena is still calm, "Yes, I do." She grabs him by his earlobe, "Excuse us, gentlemen." She leads him outside then shoves him against the buildings wall, "What have you done with Leonius?"

'Ares' rubs his ear, "He's still here enjoying the show. Or at least he was."

"Why?"

"You know why. Those damn spirits are after me."

"So you hijack another man's body?"

'Ares' shrugs, "I didn't think they'd look for me here. So now you know. What now? You going to crawling back to Gabrielle?" He gets in a shot of his own, "Although, she did look pretty happy with Deerdra. She may not want you around."

Xena gives him a look of 'did you really just say that to me?'

'Ares' immediately regrets his jab. He puts his hand up in front of his face, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Don't hit me."

Xena is still angry at his deception, but can understand his fear. She's also angry because she feels he's right about Gabrielle. She grabs him by his lapels and hurls him toward their horses, "Let's go."

'Ares' is confused. Is she upset with him or not? "Go where?"

"Wherever this road takes us." Xena grumbles as settles in her saddle.

'Ares' is still wary, "So, you're still going to let me travel with you?"

"Yes, but we're going to have a few ground rules while you're in that body . One, no egging on bar fights. Two, no waging of war. And three, no sex."

"This isn't going to be any fun at all."

"Take it or leave it."

"Oh, I'll take it." His ego comes rushing back, "And I'm going to wear you down on one of them. Guaranteed. War or sex. You'll see."

That's what Xena's afraid of. She spurs Argo on and get ahead of him.

He watches her bound off, "Yes sir. You'll see."

Flash forward to a dock in Greece. Gabrielle and Deerdra are trying to gain passage on a ship sailing to the pharaoh lands i.e. Egypt. They are told of a merchant ship that is getting ready to shove off. They find the Captain and after many words and coin are exchanged, they are granted passage.

The two and only women on board walk around getting acquainted with the ship. Where everything is located and what kind of crew they'll have to contend with on this voyage. After their walk-a-bout, they settle down starboard and take in the ocean view.

"I love the ocean. It's so calm and serene." Gabrielle's heart is as light as the ocean air, until she remembers what happened the last time she took a voyage to an unknown land.

Deerdra sees the darkness in her face and knows why it's there. "That was a long time ago. She's back now and is doing fine." She puts her arm around her shoulders, "She's okay."

Gabrielle still feeling blue. "I know. It' just.. loosing her that way. Seeing her headless body." She buries her face into Deerdra's chest, "I don't want to have to see her like that ever again."

Deerdra does what she can to comfort her, "Shh. Shh. You won't. She died to clear her conscious and save those villager's souls. It's done and over with. Debt paid in full. She's free to do whatever she wants now, just like you."

Gabrielle wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry to be such a downer. It all just came flooding back. I'm sorry."

Deerdra puts her hands on either side of Gabrielle's face, "Never apologize for how you feel."

A quick kiss and they embrace, much to the delight of the crew. Whoops, hollers and cat calls abound. The Captain yells, "Get back to work!" and glares at the women.

"We shouldn't be doing that here." Deerdra states the obvious. "They'll be watching us now."

"Yeah." Gabrielle chuckles, "Maybe a Hydra will attack the ship. That will divert their attention."

A large dark form in the water gets Deerdra's attention. "Careful what you ask for."

Gabrielle's get as big as saucers, "What?"

Deerdra raises three fingers and counts down, "Wait for it. Three, two, one-"

Sure enough, a Hydra shoots out of the water screaming its ugly head off. It's snake-like body towers over the ship's stern. The crew in that area yell and scramble, falling all over themselves trying to get to the other side of the ship.

Deerdra, her eyes wide with anticipation, turns to Gabrielle, "Fun!" She snatches a sword from a fleeing crewman and hands it to Gabrielle, "Here. In case it tries to eat you."

Gabrielle's heart pounds in her ears, "What are you going to use?"

Deerdra snatches two more swords from screaming men. "Stay here!" and she's off to slay the beast,

Gabrielle says more to herself than to anyone in particular, "Well I'm not going up there."

Deerdra picks her way through debris and crew fleeing the Hydra's jaws. She reaches the stern just as the beast is about to chomp down on the First Mate. She grabs him by his waistband and jerks him out of the way. She then jams both swords into the Hydra's neck. With a mighty pull, she rips the blades apart, slicing the beast's neck open. It rears back, letting out a blood curling scream of its own. Its blood spurts everywhere, coating the deck and water in bright red.

Deerdra is pleased with herself, "Ha. Ha!" Then she sees another dark form in the water. "Uh, oh. This could get interesting."

She makes her way back to Gabrielle, who's standing near the Captain. She yells, "You need to hold on to something!"

Gabrielle takes Deerdra's hand. Deerdra smiles, "I mean something solid and stationery!"

Gabrielle hasn't seen the other Hydra, "Why?"

"Things just got worse!" She points, "Look!"

The wounded Hydra is staring at something in the water. The ocean where it's looking starts to bubble and churn and another, bigger Hydra shoots up from the depths.

"Oh, crap." Gabrielle takes a step behind Deerdra.

Deerdra yells at the Captain, "Steer us out of their way but stay on course!" She turns to Gabrielle, "Maybe we can harness some of their energy."

"To what end?" Gabrielle can't imagine what she has in mind.

Deerdra just grins, "You'll see."

The Hydra's screeching gets louder and louder as they jockey for position. The larger one gets the upper hand and bites the wounded one around its neck and forces then both under the water. The resulting wave propels the ship forward and breakneck speed.

Deerdra cheers, "Woo, hoo! Ready to catch some waves?"

Gabrielle and the remaining crew cling to anything solid that's nailed down. For her and the Captain, it's one of the ships masts.

The Captain yells to Gabrielle, "If you don't mind me saying so, your girlfriend is insane!"

Gabrielle yells back, "She's my wife...and I agree!"

The waves grow in intensity as the creatures tumble around just under the waters' surface.

Deerdra stands in the middle of the ship trying to maintain her balance. The rocking motion of the ship makes it look like she's surfing. As fast as the waves grew, they now begin to tapper off. She rushes to the side of the ship. The Hydras have gone under the ship with the larger one chasing the smaller one. They are headed toward the bow.

"Here we go!" Deerdra makes a beeline for the bow, grabbing the anchor along the way. She yells to everyone, "Get ready!"

She starts to whirl the anchor by its rope like a side way lasso. As soon as the larger beast surfaces, she throws the anchor, hooking into the back of its neck. She quickly lets go as the larger chases after the smaller and lets the rope go whizzing by. When the rope reaches its end, the ship lurches forward slowly gaining speed as the Hydra chase continues.

The Captain is worried, "She's going to get us all killed! If that creature dives, it'll take us with it!"

Gabrielle tries to reassure him, "She won't let that happen! She'll cut the rope before then!"

The Captain isn't so sure, "I hope you're right!"

Gabrielle manages a smile, "Don't worry! She's a lousy swimmer!"

Sure as the sun is bright, Deerdra picks up another sword and stands at the ready, sword poised above her head and aimed at the taut rope.

The ships speed has drastically increased under their new monster power. One-hundred knots easy.

Deerdra's enjoying the ride, maybe a little too much. She has a crazed look on her face and lets loose with an equally maniacal laugh. "Ha,hahahahaha!"

Gabrielle is concerned yet exhilarated, "She is crazy. Gods, I love her."

The laughter stops. "Oop!"

Like a flash, she cuts the rope. The large Hydra has plunged back to the depths and has created one final gigantic wave in its wake.

Deerdra hollers over her shoulder, "Hold on! It's a big one!"

The wave picks up the ship and raises it good twenty feet above the ocean like some big funky surfboard with Deerdra hanging ten at the front. The islands whiz by: Lemnos, Scyrus, Chios, Mykonos, Crete. They are well on their way to the Egyptian port of Alexandria atop a tsunami sized wave.

Deerdra yells over the rushing sound of the wind, "We'll be in Egypt by sunset!"

The members of the crew are either laying flat or crouched up next to the sides of the ship. All are praying to their gods for protection from drowning, and the crazy woman perched ever so regal at the bow.

Deerdra looks back at Gabrielle and the others and chuckles. "Gabrielle! Come join me! The view is amazing!" She extends her hand, but Gabrielle hesitates.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Deerdra feels a tad insulted, "Gabrielle, you ought to know by now that I won't let anything happen to you! I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't safe!"

Gabrielle has to concede that point to her, "That's true!"

She sloowwly makes her way over to Deerdra's outstretched hand. Deerdra helps her up and the two stand on the very edge of the bow. The wind gusts and nearly blows Gabrielle off her feet. Deerdra grabs her and holds her tight against her own body.

"For the love of Zeus, Deerdra, don't let go!"

Deerdra whispers into Gabrielle's ear, "Never."

With that simple declaration- and Deerdra's firm grip- Gabrielle relaxes and does enjoy the trip and the view. She closes her eyes and looses herself in the sensations: The cool mist on her face. The wind rustling through her hair. The warmth of their bodies. For a moment, she feels as though she's flying. Utter freedom.

The sensation starts to dissipate. She opens her eyes, "Are we slowing down?"

"Yep. And none too soon. Look." Deerdra points to a speck of land on the horizon.

Gabrielle gasps, "That can't be what I think it is!"

Deerdra smiles, "It sure is. Next stop, Alexandria." She turns to the still cowering crew and shouts, "Land Ho!"

That gets everyone's attention, especially the Captain. "We're still going to fast and since the masts were broken, we have no way to slow down or stop for that matter."

Deerdra reassures him, "No worries, Captain! There's still plenty of time for us to slow down. And, I guarantee we will not smash into the dock."

The Captain eyeballs her, "How can you be so sure?"

Deerdra waves him over, "Look for yourself."

He makes his way up to the bow. Alexandria is still a speck and the wave had petered out. They are now 'sailing' on their own propelled by the waves momentum. Deerdra's confidence is contagious, the Captain starts barking orders at the men to clean up the deck and prepare for docking.

By the time the ship slows to ten knots, the port is in full view and the deck is spotless. The Captain still has one concern, "Just how are we going to come to a full stop without crashing into the dock or even another ship?"

Deerdra smiles wide, "Like this" and takes the helm. She spots a space between two already docked ships. "Hang on!" She cranks the wheel hard to port- tossing everyone about- and lets the last of the tsunami wave's energy push them into the dock. They come to a complete stop with a gentle 'thud.' The crew regain their footing and quickly lower the gangplank and secure the ship.

Deerdra yells, "All ashore who's going ashore!"

Gabrielle shakes her head, "Have I told you lately that you're a nut?"

Deerdra grins, "Many times, my love. Many times."

They kiss then lock arms and disembark.

The Captain yells after them, "Hey, what about my ship?"

Deerdra yells back, "What about it?"

He answers, "These repairs aren't going to get fixed for free, you know!"

Deerdra blows him off, "True."

He shoots her a go to Hell look.

Gabrielle reprimands her, sort of. "Deerdra..."

"Okay." She reaches into the front of her trousers and pulls out a small money pouch.

Gabrielle gives her a sly grin, "I wondered what that was."

Deerdra smiles and without taking her eyes off of Gabrielle throws the pouch over her shoulder to the Captain. "Here, buy yourself a new one!"

They reach solid ground still lost in each others eyes. The hustle and bustle of the port city doesn't exist in the world that is Gabrielle and Deerdra.

Gabrielle runs her hands across and around Deerdra's stomach and asks all sexy, "I wonder where we can get a room?"

Their Utopian bubble is burst when a stranger answers her question, "That building over there has rooms and serves meals."

They answer in unison, "What?"

The stranger responds, "That building over there caters to overseas visitors like yourselves, for a price."

"Oh, thank you." Deerdra digs out another pouch and hands the man a couple of coins.

Gabrielle says, "I am kind of hungry."

Deerdra agrees, "Me too and I wouldn't mind a warm bath."

"Ooh, me either."

The stranger pipes up, "They have both inside." He holds out his hand expecting another coin.

Deerdra shakes his hand instead, "Thank you."

They step inside the building with the white washed facade and are taken aback. The inside looks as if it was cut out of a palace and plopped down near the port. Silk drapes, velvet cushioned seats, and rugs as far as the eye can see. Kind of like wall to wall carpeting for the desert set.

The man at the desk looks down his nose at the out of towners, "My I help you?" His tone isn't friendly at all.

Deerdra ignores it, "We need a room with access to a bath."

He sniffles, "I'd guess so. How long will you be staying?"

Gabrielle answers, "Just for the night."

He looks through his papers, "Um, hmm. The last room down the hall connects to a private bath."

Deerdra replies, "That'd be perfect."

"That will be fifteen Denarius." The clerk expects the women to complain or not be able to pay. To his surprise, Deerdra pulls out a gold coin.

Before placing it into his eager hand, Deerdra tells him, "We'd like our meals served in our room, and make sure the towels are fresh and clean."

He examines the coin and determines that it's real. His attitude improves ten-fold, "Yes, ma'am. Right away." He claps his hands, sending two employees scurrying down the corridor.

He hands them the room key. Gabrielle snatches it from him, "Give me a minute, but don't be too long," then casually strolls away.

Deerdra grins, "We won't be leaving early tomorrow."

She signs the guest book in Egyptian Mrs. and Mrs. Jane Smith. He looks at it and wonders, 'Who are these people?'

Before Deerdra leaves, she pumps him for information. "By the way, has a Greek woman calling herself Xena passed through here? She's a tall woman with dark hair, probably wearing a brown leather bodice and skirt. She'd have a sword slung across her back and a round metal thing hanging from her belt."

The clerk furrows his brow in thought, "No, I would have remembered someone like that. If you wish, I can have someone ask around for you."

"That'll be fine. Tell us what you've find out tomorrow." She flips another gold coin his way, "We'll also need a couple of horses as well."

The clerk bows, "As you wish."

Deerdra finally enters their sleeping quarters. It is just as plush as the lobby. "Fancy. Gabrielle?"

She scans the room and right before panic takes hold, she spies a trail of grapes leading into the bathing chamber.

Gabrielle's standing in the middle of the bath, warm vapor rising all around her lithe form.

Deerdra can't stop her grin, "Is all that steam because of you or is the water that hot?"

"Come in and find out."

Deerdra wastes no time stripping and climbing in. She dunks down and resurfaces directly in front of her love.

Gabrielle wraps her arms around Deerdra's neck, "What too you so long?"

"I wanted to make it clear to him that we weren't to be bothered."

"You did, huh?"

A sexy wet kiss later and she adds, "And ask about Xena?"

"Yep. He hasn't seen her but is going to ask around. He'll report back tomorrow."

"Mmm, good."

They start generating their own steam. A knock on the door puts the make out session on pause.

"That's probably dinner." Deerdra says.

"Probably."

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh, uh."

"Shall we continue in the bedroom?"

Gabrielle kisses Deerdra's neck, "Definitely."

(the much debated Fade To Black scene brings us to daybreak)

The sun begins its ascent and our weary travelers are still sleep, spooning, naturally. But all is not well.

Deerdra is having a nightmare:

She and Gabrielle are in bed. She wakes and Gabrielle has her back to her. Deerdra smiles and kisses the nape of her neck. Not getting a reaction, she gently rolls her over and quickly finds out why.

A big red stain covers the sheet, soaking the bed in a pool of blood. A bloody dagger lays beside her.

Deerdra freaks out, tripping over herself getting out of bed. "No! No! No!"

Waking life Deerdra is thrashing about in bed mumbling, "No. No. No."

Gabrielle shakes her, "Deerdra! Deerdra!"

Deerdra does wake, in a panic."No!" Sweat runs from her forehead.

Now Gabrielle's panicking, "By the gods, Deerdra. What's wrong?"

Deerdra pants, "It was a dream. It was only a dream."

Gabrielle calms down a little, "What was? What did you see?"

Deerdra would rather not tell her, but thanks to Margret's gift, she must. "We were laying in bed, I rolled you over and you were covered in blood."

Gabrielle doesn't like the sound of that. The last time Deerdra had such a nightmare, she ran away. "It was just a dream. I'm right here and you can see that I'm fine." She takes Deerdra's hands, "It was just a dream."

Deerdra's still trying to get her heart to stop doing jumping jacks. "I know. It's just-"

Gabrielle interrupts, "A dream."

Deerdra understands her concern. She kisses Gabrielle's hands, "Let's say we grab a bite to eat and get out of here."

They gather their things and head for the front desk decked out in the latest desert attire. Loose fitting linen clothing. The clerk practically tackles them as they approach.

"Thank goodness you're up! I have news of your friend, Xena. At least it sounds like your friend. "

The women look at each other. Deerdra has mixed feelings, but Gabrielle perks up, "You've found her?"

The clerk gives details, "A nomad talked to a merchant about a woman warrior wandering the desert protecting small villages from marauders."

Deerdra replies, "That could be her."

The clerk is still excited, "He said she threw a round metal thing at the marauders and it flew back to her and she caught it!" He said the last part in disbelief.

The women answer in unison, "That's Xena."

Gabrielle presses for more information, "Where did this nomad see her last?"

The clerk scratches his chin, "He said he had been traveling three days."

Deerdra chimes in, "So, in other words, however far three day's worth of travel will take us is where we might find her."

The clerk agrees, "Yes. I she is in no hurry. Yes."

Deerdra sees that Gabrielle is ready to take off running, "Were you able to acquire some horses for us?"

The clerk is one eager beaver, "Yes, yes. They are packed and waiting for you."

Deerdra plays it cool. "Thank you for your hospitality. For you." She hands him a smaller gold coin.

He grins, "Thank you! I hope you stay with us again."

Deerdra mumbles, "I bet you do."

Gabrielle beats her outside. "Wow!"

He has acquired for them two Arabian horses and has had them dressed to the nines.

"Well," Deerdra says, "If you're going to go wondering around in the desert, you might as well go in style."

And so their search begins. Ride to a nomad's encampment, wheel and deal, sleep. By the third day, their steeds dressage has been traded for food and water and information. Not necessarily good information, but information none the less. So far, all they've found is sand and more sand. At this point, evening, Deerdra's gotten bored and is trying out a twist to an old time filer- balancing coins on her elbow then snatching them before they hit the ground all while bobbing along on horseback.

The Ca-Clack, Ca-Clack is getting on Gabrielle's nerves, but she is polite about it, "You know, that could draw the attention of those sand serpents we were warned about."

"You believe them? Giant serpents swimming under the sand? Come on. Things like that don't exist."

[a Hydra on land...a Drydra? I made that up. We'll go with that]

"Said the two thousand year old woman who just fought two giant sea serpents."

Deerdra puts the coins away. She chuckles, "Remember the last time I played with the coins?"

Gabrielle's not laughing, "Yes. I nearly lost you."

Deerdra wants to keep things light, "Oh, you know it's going to take more than a talking tree to do me in. I was referring to how much it annoyed Xena."

Gabrielle comes out of her dark cloud, "Yeah, you were good at that."

"Yep. One of _my_ many talents."

That gives them both a good chuckle. A familiar sound puts an end to their jocularity.

They stop and listen. It happens again, but more distinct now. Xena's war cry wafts across the dunes.

They look at each other.

Deerdra says, "Good, you heard it too. I thought it might have been a sound mirage."

Gabrielle strains to hear better, "No, that's Xena. It sounds like she's on the other side of that dune."

They find a shrub to tether the horses to then climb up the dune. On the other side, sure enough there's Xena putting the beat down on some bad guys.

Deerdra asks, "Think she needs some help?"

"No, there's only three of them." Gabrielle is mesmerized by Xena's fluid motions. She had forgotten just how poetic her movements could be.

Deerdra isn't sure what to think or feel now that they've actually found Xena. Worry and insecurity make themselves at home in her subconscious. _"Is Gabrielle's love for me strong enough to out weigh her feelings for Xena or have I just brought about the end of us? Why did we have to find her so soon?"_

They start Xena's way. It's gotten dark and she hasn't seen them yet. The bad guys are putting forth a good effort. The fight is still going on when they reach the bottom of the dune. Xena's ready to end the fight. She hurls her Chakram and hits all three across the face, knocking them out cold. She waits for the steal to return to her hand and waits and waits.

Deerdra steps into the moonlight holding the Chakram, "Excuse me, Miss. I think you dropped this."

Xena whips around at the familiar voice, "Deerdra? Where's...?" then she sees Gabrielle. She can't contain her glee. Her smile out shines the moon. She beams, "Gabrielle!"

They don't exactly run to each other, but they do hug for a very long time. Deerdra has to suppress her jealousy.

Xena looks over Gabrielle's shoulder, "Oh. Hello, Deerdra."

Deerdra teases, "What, no hug?" She hands Xena her Chakram, "It's good to see you."

Xena doesn't believe her, "Yeah?"

Deerdra's honest, "Well, Gabrielle's happy to see you."

"Uh, huh." Xena turns he attention back to Gabrielle, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be on your honeymoon?"

Gabrielle's taken aback, "You know about the wedding?"

"Yeah. I overheard Iolus and Hercules talking. I'm happy for you."

Everyone glances up, expecting a lightening bolt to strike. It doesn't.

Gabrielle gives her a playful push, "Liar. We heard about Ares' latest trick. How are you, really?"

Xena blows it off, "I'm fine. It was no big deal. Just another side trip."

Deerdra jumps into the conversation, "So what happened with him? We've been told three different versions. Which one is the real one?"

Gabrielle's curious as well, "Yeah. What did happen?"

Xena's not about to offer up any details. "Condensed version? I did know it was Ares. We had some 'fun'. He lost his hold on Leonius. We stopped having fun. He left. I came here. The End."

Light bulb for Deerdra. She snaps her fingers, "That's it! Ha, ha! That's why! Ha, ha,ha!"

Xena and Gabrielle just look at her. She explains through her bouts of laughter, "Leonius told me he couldn't, you know. Then Ares couldn't. Ha, ha! What a blow to his ego!"

All three laugh so hard they cry. They are still snickering as they spread out their bedrolls near a campfire. Deerdra knows the two 'friends' want to talk so she turns in.

Xena sits next to Gabrielle and the two talk in hushed tones.

"So, you and Deerdra, huh? How's that working out for you?"

"If you're asking if I'm happy. I am. Believe it or not, I do love her."

"Oh, I believe it. You've had a thing for her ever since you two first met. I knew it was only a matter of time before you two got together."

That surprises Gabrielle, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Are you okay with us being together?"

"I kinda have to be now, don't I?"

"I'd like for you to be happy for me."

"I am. I wish it was because of someone else, but I am happy you're happy."

"Thank you, Xena. I love you."

They hug. Xena whispers, "I love you, too." But she thinks, "But my heart is broken."

The three zonk out and are fast asleep. A cool breeze blows across Gabrielle's face, stirring her from her slumber. She can just make out the outline of a tall, muscular being with outstretched wings. She whispers, "Michael?" The form shakes his head and motions for her to come over. She hesitates, looking over at the sleeping warriors. Should she or shouldn't she go to him? She doesn't sense any danger and they are right there if she yells. She makes sure her sai are in place then walks over to him. In the moonlight, she sees that it indeed is an Archangel, but not Michael. This one is much taller with flowing red hair and looks angry.

In a voice that would make the ground quake, he speaks, "Do not be afraid, Gabrielle. I am here to speak to you about Deerdra Reese." He practically growls her name.

Well, Gabrielle is afraid. Is he an Archangel? "Who are you and what do you want with Deerdra? She's done nothing wrong."

He snorts and says under his breath, "Harumph. That remains to be seen." Then he answers her, "I am the Archangel Uriel. As I have said, I am here to talk to you about Deerdra Reese...and your future together."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all. I gather you don't like Deerdra."

"I disagreed with Michael. I do not believe her to be the right person for the task he has given her. Her emotions are... erratic. But I wish to discuss you and your twin children's future, not hers."

Gabrielle gets weak in the knees. "How do you know? Are they from above like Eve?"

His answer is short with no explanation, "No."

Her heart sinks, "Are they from-below?" _Please say no._

Another blunt, "No."

She's relieved but confused, "Then where did-?"

He cuts her off, "My only concern is with their safety."

She gets weak in the knees for a different reason, "Is Dahak after my unborn children?"

He grows impatient with her, "No. I am talking about Deerdra and the danger she will inevitably bring to them."

"But, Deerdra would never harm a child especially mine."

"Her task is to hunt down demons and kill them. Do you not think they will seek revenge against her?"

She's been to distracted by how to tell her to think of the danger posed to them all, "I hadn't had much time to think about that." Now that he's brought it up, the joy she felt melts away and is replaced by doubt and fear. "l have to tell her. I have no choice, she's my wife."

His doom and gloom countenance lightens a bit, "Ah, but you do. You can walk away with Xena."

"Walk away? You mean leave Deerdra? I can't do that! I love her too much."

"More than your children? Is she really worth risking their lives? We know how loosing Hope affected you. Are you so willing to go through that pain again?"

This is depressing. Gabrielle hangs her head, "I...I don't know. I need time to think."

He backs off, "I understand, but your wait can not be long. Once she finds out, leaving will be all the more difficult." He puts his huge hand on her shoulder, "I know you will make the right decision. God be with you." He morphs into a ball of fire then ascends to the Heavens.

Gabrielle's jelly legs give way. She plops down and puts her head in her hands and begins to cry.

Xena hears sobbing. She looks around. _There's Deerdra. Where's Gabrielle?_ She follows the sobs and finds her a wet mess. "Hey, what's this?"

"Oh, Xena!"

Xena wraps her arms around her, "Shh. Tell me."

Gabrielle gathers herself, but is timid, "For starters, I'm pregnant."

Xena's response catches her off guard, "I kind of thought so."

"You did? Deerdra doesn't even know."

"That's because she sees you every day. I saw right off you were a little plump-in a good way. Is that why you're upset? You don't know how to tell her you..."

"I didn't cheat on her. They are her children. A gift to us from the gods, I presume."

"Okay, so you didn't cheat on her. What's the problem? You don't think she'll believe you?"

Gabrielle's getting agitated, which dries up her tears, "Of course she'll believe me. I just don't know if I should tell her."

"She's not dense. She'll know something is up when you don't fit into your clothes anymore."

"I don't know if I should tell her, because of Hope."

There's a topic that hasn't been brought up in a while, "What does Hope have to do with it?"

Here we go. Gabrielle's about to spill her emotional guts out about the whole Hope/ Eve dynamic, "It's always bothered me how your daughter turned out compared to mine. I still wonder if things would have turned out different if I was able to raise her or at least been present as she grew up."

Xena's nearly at a loss for words, "Gabrielle, I wasn't there for Eve as she grew up. It was only later that we, you and me, were able to put her on her path of peace. As for Hope, her paternity set her up to be evil. There wouldn't have been any guarantee she'd be any different had we raised her."

"I know that, but even though she was evil, it still hurts." She wipes her eyes having made the decision, "That is not going to happen with these children. I am going to be in their lives. Period. Even if that means leaving Deerdra."

Shock a roo. "Leave Deerdra? What are you talking about?"

"Deerdra hunts down and kills evil. It's only a matter of time before evil hunts her and I don't want my children in the line of fire."

"Our children. Hers and yours. You are going to tell her, aren't you?"

"I don't think so. If I do, she won't want to leave-not that she will anyway."

"Gabrielle, you have to tell her and let her decide what she want to do. At least talk it over with her."

"No, it will be easier if she doesn't know." She burst into tears and buries her face in Xena's chest, "I wish I never talked to him!"

"Wait. Talked to who?"

"An Archangel. Uriel. He told me-."

"To leave Deerdra. Are you sure he was an Archangel and not a demon pretending to be one?"

That didn't occur to Gabrielle. She backs off from Xena, "I didn't think of that. He did have a ton of anger aimed at her."

"Wouldn't that make more sense. I mean, an Archangel did choose her to be their champion. Why would another one want to hurt her?"

Gabrielle stops to think, "You're right. That doesn't make sense." She shakes her head, "Demon or not, he had a point. Our children would be in danger." She walks a bit past Xena to get a good look at Deerdra, "How do I tell the woman I love that we can no longer be together without telling her the truth?"

Xena doesn't agree with Gabrielle. Lies only beget more lies, but right now she needs support not criticism. She puts her arms around Gabrielle's shoulders, "You take a deep breath and tell the tallest tale you've ever told."

Gabrielle manages a half smile then takes a deep breath.

Xena stays behind as she walks over to Deerdra. She reaches down to wake her, but Deerdra mumbles, "You okay? You were gone for awhile."

"Not really. We need to talk."

Four words that would wake anyone. Deerdra looks up at her and sees the tear stains, "What's wrong?" She glances around, "Where's Xena?"

"Xena's giving us some privacy." Gabrielle reaches her hand out to help her up, "Let's take a walk."

Deerdra's getting a bad feeling. The further out they stroll, the stronger the feeling. "Okay, you've had enough time to gather your thoughts. Tell me what's on your mind?"

Gabrielle takes a deep breath and begins. "I'm concerned about you and us. Or me. Or...sigh. How do I say this?"

Deerdra's never liked beating around the bush. "You just spit it out."

That's a good a plan as any. "Back on the ship, when you were fighting the Hydra. Your- erratic behavior frightened me."

"Frightened you? I frightened you? I would never..." Deerdra is stunned.

"Then you started having those nightmares about me again. And, well. Deerdra, I'm afraid of you."

"What? I...I would never...afraid of me?" Her heart sinks.

"I know you wouldn't do anything on purpose, but then again there's Stephany. You didn't mean to hurt her, either, but you did."

Deerdra can't believe her ears, "I was under a spell when that happened. Nothing like that will ever happen again, I promise."

"Really? You can make that promise to me doing the work you're doing? You're not exactly making friends in the demon world, you know."

Deerdra's having her doubts about her reasons, "They know if they even think about harming you there'd be Hell to pay. What's going on?" She glances Xena's way. "It's her, isn't it? Now that we've found her, you want her back." She's getting angry and mocks Gabrielle, "Oh, there's Xena! Bye Deerdra! Thanks for the ride! It's been real!" She grabs Gabrielle by her arms, "Is that it?"

Gabrielle knows that Deerdra is hurting, but her arms are starting to smart, "Ow! You wouldn't hurt me, huh?"

Deerdra quickly lets go. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my head around all this. Are you saying you want to leave me?"

"For my safety, yes."

Deerdra's heart doesn't just sink, it disappears. She pleads, "Gabrielle, please. Xena can come with us. You know she'll keep you safe from me." Tears stream down her face, "Don't do this." She holds Gabrielle's hands, "I love you more than anything. The demon thing. I can tell Michael I've changed my mind. Please sweetheart. We can work this out."

This is killing Gabrielle. Her eyes well up, "If you did that, you wouldn't be happy. You'd end up angry and resentful toward me. I love you too much to do that to you."

Deerdra blubbers, "Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

Gabrielle's voice cracks, "No." She gives her one last kiss, "I love you, Deerdra," then runs to Xena's open arms.

Deerdra falls to her knees and yells, "Aaahhh!" Above her in the clear night sky, two lightening bolts flash, crashing into one another. One a pale blue and the other fire orange. Deerdra knows. She clinches her fist and screams, "Uriel!" She glances Gabrielle's way and sees her sobbing in Xena's arms. She knows there's no point in talking to her now. Maybe in a few days when she's had a chance to think. She hangs her head and walks away.

She doesn't get far before the ground in front of her opens. A Drydra rises, snatches Deerdra in its jaws, then disappears back into the sand.

High on Mount Olympus, mirror Hera puts her arms on her hips, "That will not do. Aphrodite! Have Hermes summon all of the other gods, we have a wrong to right."

"What can we do, Mother? Their minds are made up."

"My granddaughter is not going to be kept from her children. If those angels can interfere, we can as well."

"By doing what? Changing Gabrielle's mind?"

"By changing the future."

"Mother, what are you up to?"

"I'm going to assemble all of the gods and all of Deerdra's witch friends and send her into the future/"

"Who? Deerdra? What will that accomplish?"

"Not Deerdra. Gabrielle...to Deerdra a thousand years from now."

"I still don't understand."

"If the past affects the present and future then the future can influence the past. Gabrielle will fall for future Deerdra then bring those feelings with her when she returns."

" And she won't be so gung ho about leaving Dee. You're taking a huge risk, Mother. Plus, even with all the other gods' power, there won't be enough to bring her back."

"Deerdra will find a way. You'll see." She crosses her arms, "You'll see."

Four nights have past and Deerdra has dug herself out and tracked down Gabrielle and Xena. They are still in the desert defending the defenseless. Right now they are sacked out. Well, Gabrielle is asleep, Xena sees Deerdra standing, watching from atop a dune.

Xena sneaks away and the two meet mid-way. Xena looks at Deerdra's tattered, muddy clothes and mussed hair, "You look like Hell."

"Sand beast."

Xena scans the ground. Deerdra reassures her, "Don't worry. I took care of them." She stares at Gabrielle, "How is she?"

"As good as can be expected."

"That's not my fault."

"I know. She's coping. Her heart was broken too, you know."

"I didn't have to be."

"She had her reasons."

"And I suppose you know what those reasons were?"

"Yes."

"I guess I do, as well." She kicks at the sand, "I hate to admit it, but it's always been you she's wanted. I was just a place holder. I get it."

Xena lets her ramble. Her heart breaks for Deerdra, but she gave Gabrielle her word.

"I was only fooling myself. True love always finds its way back to each other. Just take care of her, okay? I won't come around...unless one of you summons me." She looks at Xena with a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

Xena shoots that down, "I don't see that happening, but okay. And don't worry, she's in good hands."

Deerdra looks down, defeated. "Okay. I'll go now. Take care of yourself, Xena." One last look at Gabrielle, "Gods be with you," and she slowly walks away.

Xena stops her, "Hey! A few days ago, you yelled out a name!"

Deerdra stops but doesn't turn around, "Uriel. An Archangel. He doesn't like me much."

So it wasn't a demon. "Oh, okay. Take care of yourself."

Deerdra gives her a half-hearted wave and walks on.

Back on Olympus, mirror Hera scowls. "I will fix this. I promise"

Aphrodite bounces in with news, "All the gods and witches are here and agree to help."

"Good. Let's get started."

CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

"To Find the Light"

By

Debir

Chapter Twelve: "Back to the Beginning- and Future"

[Time for some time travel. The stories will ping pong between the past and future. I'll let you know by putting Past or Future at the beginning. Ready to start doing some trippin'?]

We begin by going back to the beginning. The witches are going to use the spell that brought Xena back to the land of the living to send Gabrielle to Deerdra fourteen-hundred years into the future.

Past:

Gabrielle is at the crystal bowl making it sing. Deerdra is below fighting the wolves. The bowl's pitch changes. Instead of a steady tone, it now wavers. High, low, high, low. The space in front of Gabrielle distorts looking almost liquid. It forms into a sphere with a bright center. The center opens revealing trees in a park like setting. A great wind blows threatening to send Gabrielle into the vortex. She hangs on to a tree for dear life, but to no avail. The center acts like a giant vacuum and sucks her in. A bright flash and then silence.

A naked Xena lays in the dirt outline. She wakes, confused then that memory returns. She whispers, "Gabrielle?" Not getting a response, she gets to her feet and looks around. She sees her clothes but no Gabrielle. Getting dressed, she talks to herself, "All right, Gabrielle. You went to all of this trouble to bring me back so where'd you go?" She yells out, "Gabrielle!" then a terrible thought occurs to her. She sees the overturned bowl and talks to it, "Akimi, you said Gabrielle wasn't the one to take my place. You'd better not have been lying to me." She yells out again, "Gabrielle!"

Meanwhile, down below among dozens of dead wolves, Deerdra's wounds glow as they heal. When the last one is done healing, she opens her eyes and immediacy yells out in pain, "Ow! Son of a B...!"

Her misery is interrupted by a name echoing down from the peak. "Gabrielle!" It takes her a second to realize who's voice that is. "Is that Xena? Shit! Something's wrong!"

Xena's taking a closer look at the alter when she spies movement out of the corner of her eye. It's a hand! "Gabrielle!" She rushes over, "Here, grab hold." She pulls and is surprised to see Deerdra standing before her and not Gabrielle.

Deerdra dusts herself off, "Gee, thanks. I wasn't sure I was going to make it up that last foot. So, where's the fire?" she looks around, "and Gabrielle?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"She's supposed to be up here with you. Did you knock that bowl over?"

Xena glances over her shoulder, "No. It was like that when I arrived. Why?"

Deerdra furrows her brow, "It may be nothing, but-"

"If I didn't knock it over, who did?"

"Exactly. And where is Gabrielle? I figured she'd be smothering you with kisses by now."

So did Xena. She ignores the comment. "Someone must have taken her while you weren't looking."

Deerdra bristles, "Oh, so now it's my fault. We haven't even been properly introduced and you're already blaming me for her disappearance. Nice."

Xena sighs. She's going to have to work with this woman so she holds her temper. "I know who you are and you know who I am. I'm not blaming you for anything. I'm just trying to figure this out. There's no other footprints up here to suggest there was a struggle so I suggest we go down below and take a look around."

"Agreed."

Xena is surprised by the carnage. Dozens of dead wolves lay everywhere. She takes a good look at Deerdra's clothing and is alarmed by what she doesn't see. She whips out her sword and points it at Deerdra's chest, "What are you?"

Deerdra didn't see that coming, "What?"

"Your clothes are bloody and ripped but I don't see any wounds. What are you and what have you done with Gabrielle?"

Deerdra is getting tired of being blamed for something she didn't do. "Right now I'm resisting the urge to grab that sword and ram it down your throat."

"My, my. Someone's got a temper."

"I just don't like having a sword pointed at my chest." She whips out her sword, knocks Xena's aside, and points hers at Xena's chest. "Do you?"

"Not particularly." Xena twirls her sword around Deerdra's, locking them together and bringing them nose to nose.

They glare at each other for the longest time before Deerdra breaks the silence, "Do you really want to do this?"

"What I want are some answers."

Deerdra doesn't like being called a liar even if it is implied, "Do you honestly believe that if I knew where Gabrielle was that I would be standing here surrounded by a bunch of dead, bald wolves and staring at you instead of her?"

She has a point, "Probably not. What about my other question."

Deerdra sighs, "I'm immortal."

"You can't be a god. They don't bleed and it looks like you had a pretty nasty wound on your neck there."

"You're right, I'm not a god. I'm more like a fancy demigod. Can we get back to looking for Gabrielle now?"

Xena thinks for a moment, "Okay."

They back off, slowly. Xena asks, "Do you have any ideas?"

Deerdra stares at a bush behind Xena, "I think I see someone who might."

She walks to the bush then kneels down and whispers, "Where is she? No, I don't have any bread."

Xena stands there thinking Deerdra's gone mad.

After a moment, Deerdra stands up. Xena can't resist teasing her, "Well, what did the bush say?"

Deerdra is dead serious, "She was sucked into some kind of hole that appeared out of thin air. They don't know where she is now."

Xena looks the bush over, "Who told you that?"

Deerdra is distracted by her thoughts, "The Wood Wives. Only someone with a lot of power could have opened that door."

Xena can only think of one group, "The gods? Why?"

"Not god power. Magic power."

"Magic?" Light bulb for Xena. "That woman. What's her name?"

"Margret." Deerdra's getting angry. She thinks, _"If you've hurt her, there will be Hell to pay."_

"Well," says Xena, "We'll just have to pay ol' Margret a visit." She extends her arm in the direction of the road. "Take me."

Deerdra's feeling a bit silly, "Okay, but shouldn't we see Margret first?"

Xena's not feeling silly. "To Margret."

"Right. Of course." Deerdra takes a couple of steps then spins around. Xena reaches for her Chakram. This further amuses Deerdra and Xena thinking she's dangerous boosts her ego. "Say, how do you know about Margret? You have yet to meet her."

Xena relaxes, "I watched everything that went on down here."

Deerdra blushes, "Everything?"

Xena stretches the truth, "Yep. Everything."

"Ookayy. The road is this way." She heads into the trees with Xena not too close behind. Deerdra has some more fun, "Got an eye full, did ya?"

"Um, hmm." Xena's not too talkative. She's busy keeping a close eye on her new traveling companion. Plus she may not remember everything like she said, but she's been deceived by the gods enough times to not trust anyone remotely related to them.

Deerdra feels Xena's eyes on her and it is irritating. She tries once again to get Xena to talk, "So, what was it like wherever you were?"

Xena's still monosyllabic, "Quiet."

"Oh, _this i_ s going to be a fun trip."

Later.

Xena's disgusted, "Well that was a waste of time."

Deerdra's turning something over in her hands, "I thought she was full of information. It wasn't her spell. She'll find out more and get word to us. Plus, we got this nifty crystal to tell us when the next door opens."

She holds up a clear elongated faceted crystal. Xena promptly takes it from her, "And that we're in danger until then."

"Hey! She gave that to me not you."

Xena tucks in down the front of her bodice, "It'll be safer in here."

Deerdra mumbles, "Safe from me, at least. I am the immortal one, you know."

"You were also the one who was chewed up by a bunch of wolves."

"That was part of the plan."

"Uh, huh."

The shadow of a large bird glides over them.

"Could that be your Margret's messenger?"

Deerdra squints into the late afternoon sun, "No. I think it's what ate the messenger." She points, "Look."

Xena does and in time to see a Harpy barreling down on them, "Get down!"

They hit the deck and just as it swoops over, the breeze off its wings ruffling their hair.

They spring up and ready their weapons. Xena her sword and Chakram. Deerdra her two swords. Xena takes note of her weaponry, "Two swords?"

Even under attack, the two can't resist doing a little verbal sparring "Yep, because I'm twice the warrior you are."

"You wish."

"Careful, Xena or I'll let it carry you away."

"No you won't because I'll take you with me."

"Ohh, this is going to be fun! Duck!"

The Harpy zips past, missing Xena by a hair. It turns and heads for Deerdra. It bears down on her but she's ready. As it approaches at breakneck speed Deerdra raises her swords and crosses them scissor-like. Xena stands aside to see how Deerdra handles the situation. The Harpy streaks toward Deerdra and when it is practically on top of her, she slices. The Harpy's head flies off in one direction and its body tumbles another.

Xena's mildly impressed, "Not bad." She kicks at the unusually bloated torso, "You may be right about the messenger." She slices it open and out tumbles the remains of a tiny body and a full sized scroll.

Deerdra plucks it out of the goo, "Let's see what she found out." She scans the page, "I don't believe it."

Xena snatches it from her. "Hey! You and your snatching."

Xena reads bits of it out loud, "The gods have sent Gabrielle over a thousand years into the future to meet up with Deerdra." She gives Deerdra a dirty look.

Deerdra smirks, "I always was grandmother's favorite. I wonder why they'd do something like that? "

"To annoy me." She continues reading, "The door they opened showed the demons in the area the future and they will try and prevent it from coming true. Blah, blah, blah. Fend them off until Gabrielle returns. The crystal will glow. Be in the exact same positions as when she left. You won't remember any of this happening. Blah, blah, blah. If either of you die, the spell will be broken and Gabrielle will not return."

"Did any of those Blahs mention how long she'll be gone?"

Xena hands it back to her, "Read it for yourself."

Deerdra grumbles, "That's what I was doing." She scans the parchment, "Yeah. A bunch of Blahs. Here's one. She needs to be back at the rising of the new moon." She calculates in her head, "I think that's in seven days. I'm not sure."

Four more giant bird shadows. Xena puts her hand on her Chakram, "I'm sure we're about to have more company. Now you'll see a real warrior in action."

Deerdra bows and moves aside, "After you."

Xena waits until the Harpies are in range then flings the Chakram. It bounces off one tree, ricochets off another, disappears in the treetops, comes out, and hovers before rocketing toward the mesmerized Harpies. It slices one, then two, then three before bouncing off another tree and comes up behind the fourth Harpy and nailing it before returning to Xena. She latches it with a satisfied look on her face.

Deerdra's impressed but she's not about to let Xena know, "Well, sure if you want to do it the easy way. Ares offered me the Chakram, but I turned him down." She loves yanking Xena's chain.

Xena doesn't believe her, "Uh, huh, sure."

"No, really. I'd rather charge at someone and meet them head on rather than fling some disc at them."

Xena grabs her Chakram and waves it in Deerdra's face, "This has saved a lot of peoples' lives, mine included."

Deerdra keeps yanking that chain, "I thought you were going to convince me it was a good thing." She spies movement in the sky behind Xena, "Huh, Oh. They've brought in reinforcements."

Xena unsheathes her sword, "This is going to be a long night."

Much later that night, the two are sitting around a campfire eating dinner. What's left of a Harpy is hanging over the fire by a spit.

Deerdra finishes her piece of Harpy, "You know, it tastes a bit like chicken."

With a full tummy, Xena is feeling silly, "Well, it did fly like a bird."

Deerdra chuckles then remembers who she's talking to. Not an enemy, but far from a friend. More of an ally by chance. "Think the Harpies will come back tomorrow?"

Xena licks her fingers, "I doubt there are any left."

"But still, one of us should keep guard tonight, just in case."

Xena flops back on her bed roll, "Good idea. Wake me when you want to hit the hay." She rolls over, turning he back to Deerdra, a triumphant grin on her face.

Deerdra glares at the back of Xena's head. She lets out a deep, angry sigh that's just below growl level.

FUTURE:

It's 1995 in the south central New Mexico mountains.

Dusk and Deerdra is kneeling in front of a headstone, "I wanted to stop by on last time before I left." She places a bouquet of multi-colored roses at the foot of a headstone that reads: "Lyn Chalender" 1915-1995 "Loved by All"

Deerdra continues, "Thirty years is a record for me and now that you're gone, town just feels-empty. So, I'm going to start over. I don't know where yet. I suppose I'll find out when I get there." She reaches for an ancient gold band hung around her neck and sighs. Looking up at the approaching night sky, two twinkling stars stand out, "Ah, there you are. I can only imagine the stories. Be kind, you two. I"m still new to this relationship thing." Another, bigger sigh. Her already somber mood is made even more so by the heaviness of her heart, "Someday."

The quiet is broken by a wavering, high-pitched sound, "What is that? A siren?" The sound grows in intensity. She smashes her hands against her ears. Vases crack and tombstones shutter. Deerdra crumples to her knees in agony. There is a bright flash and it's all over. "Okay, that was some kind of magic. But what kind?" She scans the graveyard. Nothing ominous stands out. "I've heard that sound before. Where?" Her eyes grow wide, "It couldn't be-could it?" She scans the cemetery again. Nothing but moon shadow forms of crosses and angels. "I didn't think so." A dark form on the ground partially hidden behind a headstone catches her eye. "If that's who I think it is, I'll faint dead away."

She approaches with caution. You can't be to careful in a cemetery at night. He palms are all sweaty and her heart pounds in her ears. She shines her flashlight on the form and sure enough, it's Gabrielle.

Deerdra doesn't faint, but she does get week in the knees, "You can't be real." She backs away and into a pedestal bound angel headstone. Her breath comes in quick, short bursts. Her hands tremble as she wipes sweat off her brow. Looking up, she says, "It's finally happened, Michael. I've cracked and become delusional."

The delusion moans. "I guess if you're going to go off the deep end, you might as well go all the way."

Another moan. Now Deerdra wonders if it could really be her. She whispers, "Gabrielle?"

She gets down on all fours, creeps over, and touches Gabrielle's boot. Pretty solid for and illusion. Her heart leaps, "Good Lord, you are real!" She gently shakes Gabrielle's foot, "Gabrielle, wake up."

Gabrielle slowly opens her eyes and just as slow sits up. She sees Deerdra crouched at her feet, "Deerdra? When did you change your clothes?"

Deerdra can't contain her joy. She pounces and darn near smothers Gabrielle in a bear hug,

"Deerdra. Can't-breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to see you. How do you feel?"

"Okay. A little disoriented, but okay. Did it work?"

"Well, that depends on what you mean by 'it'."

Gabrielle looks at her like she's hit her head, "Bringing Xena back, of course. Is she here?" She glances around, "Wherever here is." She takes a better look, "Wait. Are we in a cemetery?" Her eyes widen, "Something when wrong!" She grabs Deerdra by her shirt, "She didn't make it, did she?"

"Gabrielle-."

She slumps back, "Why would you bury her so soon? No, you wouldn't have buried her here. You would have waited and taken her to her family tomb."

"Are you done freaking out?"

Gabrielle is feeling dejected, "Yeah, I think so."

"Good because you're going to freak out again."

Gabrielle's cautious, "Why? What's happened?"

Deerdra stands and offers Gabrielle a hand up, "Come here."

Gabrielle gets up and dusts off her behind. Deerdra takes her hands, "Listen closely. Somehow, you have traveled forward in time to the year Nineteen-Ninety-Five."

Gabrielle laughs, "No, seriously. Where are we?"

"I am serious. Look around. You're not in ancient Greece anymore. Have you ever seen clothing like this before?" (tan suede jacket, button up maroon camp shirt, faded jeans, and square toed cowboy boots) "Sweetheart, you've traveled through time and we need to find out how and more importantly, why."

The reality of the situation knocks Gabrielle off her feet, literally. She plops down on a remembrance bench and tries to collect her thoughts. Deerdra joins her on the bench and puts her arm around her shoulder.

Gabrielle runs her fingers through her hair, "I don't understand any of this. One moment I'm making that bowl sing and the next I'm here-with you- in a cemetery." She pauses, "Why are you in a cemetery?"

Deerdra is evasive, "I was saying goodbye to someone. So you were in the middle of performing the spell." Deerdra has a memory flash, "You weren't there."

Gabrielle looks at her, "Where?"

"The mountain top. Xena made it back, but you were gone. She blamed me, of course. Why am I just remembering?" Light bulb. "The time line has been screwed up. The longer you're here, the more memories will be made. Huh, the future is affecting the past. Interesting."

Gabrielle tries to understand, "My being here is creating new memories for you? That's just weird."

Deerdra is excited about this new 'adventure'. "I wonder what's going to happen next? It's the ultimate cliff-hanger. This is so cool."

Gabrielle doesn't think so, "Great. You get new memories. What about me?"

"You? We find out who and why?" Deerdra straightens up, "Margret. She must have changed the spell. Why?"

"She did seem to have a thing for you. Maybe she saw me as a threat."

"She needn't have worried. I wasn't-" Flash. "She didn't do change the spell, but was going to find out for us."

"Another new memory?"

"Yeah. This could get confusing," Deerdra smiles, "but way cool!"

Gabrielle teases, "Pretty boring in Nineteen-Ninety- Five, huh?"

Deerdra smiles, "It can be." She lights up her watch. "Midnight. We need to go." She extends her elbow, gentleman style, "Your chariot awaits."

Gabrielle slips her arm through, "You have chariots here?"

Deerdra chuckles, "You'll see. Are you cold?"

"The air is crisp, but I'm fine. Are we in a forest?"

"A village on the outskirts of the mountains."

"Do you live in this village?"

"No. I lived deep in the forest out were it's quiet and I can have my privacy."

"Ah, still not one for the crowds, huh?"

"Nope."

Behind them, dry leaves crackle under the weight of footsteps.

Gabrielle's ears prick up, "We're being followed."

"Uh, huh. Just keep walking and talking."

Of course Gabrielle's mind goes blank. Then a big question enters, "Um, Deerdra. I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but...how are you still alive?"

Deerdra grins, "How do you think why?"

"You're some type of immortal. A demigod maybe?"

"Yes. I am an immortal demigod."

"Isn't that kind of redundant? Aren't demigods immortal?"

"Yes, but we each of us can be killed in different ways. I'll explain when we get to my place."

More leaf crunching from all sides now.

Gabrielle whispers, "There's more of them."

Deerdra's demeanor changes to serious, "No matter what you see, don't panic and don't run." She reaches in her jacket and whips out The Sword. "And stay near me."

Gabrielle reaches for her sai. "Go it."

Deerdra calls out, "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Five hulking male figures emerge from the shadows, surrounding the women.

Gabrielle hunkers down thinking this is going to be your typical street fight until the moonlight lights up their faces. "What the...you have Bacci here?"

"Not exactly, but their bite is just as deadly."

Vamp One mouths off first, "Looky what we have here. Two girlies out for a walk."

A second one joins in after seeing Deerdra with a sword, "What are you gonna do with that? Kill us?"

All three laugh until Deerdra answers with a definitive, "Yes."

The five undead charge, three take on Deerdra and the other two go after Gabrielle. It is a short fight.

The three circle Deerdra. She slashes up on one, cuts the head off the second, and slashes down on the third. One and three bust into flame then disintegrate. Number two just plane ol' disintegrates. All three are piles of ash now. Deerdra kicks a pile, "Where's your smart remark now?"

Gabrielle isn't doing too bad, either, considering she has no idea what she's up against. Using the hilt of a sai, she tattoos the vamps across the face. They are stunned, for a moment. She leap kicks one, hitting him square in the nose sending him to the ground. Then she mule kicks the other, hitting him in the gut which doubles him over. A knee to the nose then another smack to his face sends him backward...into Deerdra's waiting sword. He bursts into flame then disintegrates.

Deerdra gives Gabrielle a thumbs up. She doesn't have time to reply. The last vampire has gotten to his feet and is mighty ticked off.

"You're going to pay for that, girlie!"

Gabrielle yells to Deerdra, "Quick, give me your sword!"

"I can't. Use this instead." She tosses her a wood stake, "Stab him in the heart!"

Gabrielle shouts, "Are you kidding me?"

"Trust me!"

Gabrielle doesn't act quick enough. The vampire grabs her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Now what cha' gonna do, girlie? What a pretty neck you have. I may have to have a taste."

Deerdra warns him, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

He looks up, "Can't say that I do."

"Well then, let me introduce myself. I'm Deerdra Reese. And this," she holds up her sword, "is The Sword of Light."

It doesn't ring a bell with him, "Deerdra who?" Then an alarm goes off in his head, "Deerdra Reese? The Deerdra Reese?"

"The one and the same. Any idea of who you're holding there?"

He thinks then it hits him. Any color he may have had drains from his face, "G-G-G-"

Deerdra smiles, "Yes. That's Gabrielle. Hmm, I wonder what happens next?" She nods at Gabrielle.

In his shock, the vampire has loosened his grip. Gabrielle goes limp, slipping free. She mule kicks him, he doubles over, she gives him a boot to the face, he stands upright, she stabs him with the stake, he goes Poof.

Deerdra can't help but admire her skills, "Poetry in motion."

Gabrielle walks over to her, "What?"

"Impressive."

"Yeah, well it would have been more impressive if you'd let me use your sword."

"Yeah, probably, but I'm the only one who's allowed to use it."

Gabrielle doesn't believe her, "The only one, huh? What is it, enchanted or something?" She touches the blade and gets quite a jolt, "Ow!".

Deerdra chuckles to herself, "Are you okay? You're lucky, most people get thrown across the room."

Gabrielle rubs her hand, "Where did you get that thing?"

"Michael."

That surprises Gabrielle, "Michael? Archangel Michael?"

"That's the one. He gave it to me to give me an upper hand against the demons I fight."

"Like turning those things into walking flame balls?"

"Vampires. They're small potatoes compared to what I go after."

Gabrielle smiles, "The Big Potato?"

"Yes, someone else eats the little fish while I catch the whale."

Gabrielle laughs, "Okay. I'm curious. Which god sired you?"

"Sired me? What am I? A horse?"

"You know what I mean."

"Ares. Ares slept with my mother."

"So, you're Ares' daughter. It fits. You do always seem up for a fight."

Deerdra freezes.

Gabrielle crouches and looks around, "What?"

"I'm sorry. I just had another memory flash. It was the gods who sent you here."

"The gods? Why?" Gabrielle panics, "To keep Xena from returning!"

"I don't know, but Xena did make it back. In fact, you both live well into old age."

Gabrielle likes the sound of that, "Are you there with us?"

Deerdra's mood turns somber, "For a while." She changes the subject, "Ah, here's my car."

"A cart? I thought you had a chariot?"

"Not a cart. A car." She slaps the roof of a sleek blue sports car. "Also known as a horseless carriage."

Gabrielle gives the blue box with odd looking tires a once-over, "If there aren't any horses, how does it move?"

"Okay. It has something called an engine," she touches the hood, "under here. Imagine one-hundred ant sized horses with the strength of all of the gods combined running and spinning a wheel so fast, Mercury himself couldn't catch them. You take that energy, and put it in a container. That energy makes the car go, fast."

Gabrielle thinks it's a joke, "A hundred tiny horses. Riiight."

Deerdra sighs and opens the door, "Just get in...and don't touch anything until I sit down."

Gabrielle gets in, the supple leather conforming to her form. "This is comfy."

Deerdra shuts the door and shakes her head, "I get the feeling that I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do," she looks up at the stars, "as will you."

CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

"To Find the Light"

By

Debir

Chapter Thirteen: "Play Nice"

We're still in 1995. Gabrielle takes her first ride in a 'horseless carriage'.

After lengthy explanations about seat belts, glass windshields, and power windows, the reunited friends get underway to Deerdra's house. To get there, they have to drive through town. Gabrielle sticks her head out of the window to feel the cool night air on her skin and to marvel at all the lights and storefronts.

It takes all of Deerdra's willpower to focus on the road and not on the beautiful woman seated next to her. Her golden hair sparkling in the moonlight being gently ruffled by the breeze. The stop sign she just blew through. The irate driver's honking snaps Deerdra out of her trance and startles Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looks around, "What was that?"

"Oh, that guy honked his horn to tell me he's upset I drove through that stop sign. Red means stop."

"I see. And the hand gesture?"

Deerdra chuckles, "That's to tell me just _how_ angry he was."

"Uh, huh. Got it." Gabrielle reaches down to her boot, "There is something in my boot."

"Those are called feet."

"Ha, ha. I mean something other than my foot."

"Oh, those are called toes."

Gabrielle laughs, "Stop."

"I can't stop. I'm in the middle of an intersection."

That one Gabrielle doesn't get. "A what?"

"A joke too far. So what's in there?"

"This belt is making it hard to reach. Ah, ha! Huh, It's a small scroll."

Deerdra pulls over and turns on the overhead light, "Let's take a look."

Gabrielle holds it up to the light, "It doesn't make any sense. Wait, could this be a spell to send me back?" She hands it to Deerdra.

Deerdra looks at it and chuckles, "It's in Greek. I should have known."

Gabrielle furrows her brow, "Why wouldn't be in Greek?"

"Oh, no. It should be. I've just become accustomed to reading a different language. Give me a second." She scans the parchment, "Yep, it's a return spell all right."

Gabrielle gets all excited, "That's great! You can send me back then."

Deerdra sighs, "No, I can't perform magic. I can just borrow it."

Gabrielle deflates, "Oh."

"However, I do know someone who can."

Deerdra punches it and zips through the rest of town. As the lights fade and the tall pines obscure the moon, they are swallowed by the inky black of night.

Flying through the dark unnerves and exhilarates Gabrielle, "Wow, this is kind of scary, but exciting!"

Temporary as it probably will be, Deerdra is loving every second of being reunited with Gabrielle.

She turns onto a dirt road that leads them deeper in the forest. In the distance, the flames of a bonfire light up the treetops and the voices of several people chanting fill the air.

Gabrielle excitement has turned into fear, "What is that?"

"That, my dear Gabrielle, is where we're going to get our answers."

"That's what I was afraid of."

The road continues, but Deerdra stops the car next to a faint walking path leading into the trees. She unbuckles, "Let's go get some answers."

Memories of past groups of people chanting around an open flame flood Gabrielle's mind. Her heart tries to pound out of her chest. She doesn't move.

Deerdra opens her door and extends her hand. In a gentle voice she says, "It's okay. They're good people. They honor Mother Earth, not what lays beneath it. No one is going to lay a hand you, I promise."

Gabrielle hesitates then takes Deerdra's hand, "I'm sorry, it's just...introduce me to your friends."

Gabrielle doesn't let go of Deerdra's hand as she leads them through the trees and into a clearing where seven women dressed in silken black dresses encircle a medium sized bonfire. The leader, Ann walks over and greets them, "Salutations, Deerdra!"

Gabrielle tightens her grip on Deerdra's hand. "Hello, Ann. Small group tonight."

"Yes, but we will be at full strength at the next gathering." She looks at Gabrielle and is a bit confused by her attire. She knows not to question Deerdra about her personal life. "Have you brought us a new member, Deerdra?"

"Hardly. Ann, this is Gabrielle."

Ann extends her hand, "Greetings, Gabrielle and welcome."

Gabrielle is still tentative, but shakes her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Ann doesn't let go. She's getting a strange vibe from Gabrielle, "You do not belong here." Ann looks at Deerdra, "Is this The Gabrielle?"

Deerdra smiles, "Yes it is and I suggest you let go of her hand before she slugs you with the other."

Ann quickly lets go. "How is this possible?"

"Magic." Deerdra hands her the scroll, "It's written in Ancient Greek, but it's the spell to send her back. Can you read it?"

Ann looks it over, "No, but It can be translated." She walks over to the fire and digs around in a duffel bag. She produces a small pouch full of pink powder. One of the other women rakes some coals away from the fire. Ann sprinkles some of the power on the coals, producing a greenish smoke. She holds the parchment so that the smoke wafts over the words . The letters appear to liquefy then rearrange themselves into American English.

Gabrielle is amazed. She whispers to Deerdra, "How do you know these people?"

Deerdra whispers back, "They're allies." She asks Ann, "Am I reading that right? The spell has to be performed on the night of the New Moon?"

Now it's Ann's turn to be hesitant. She has to tell Deerdra some disappointed news, "Yes, but even with the coven at full strength, we will not have enough power for the spell to work." Another woman whispers in her ear and she perks up, "Right! We can find the one who posses such power."

She gathers the others and after a brief conversation and more duffel bag rummaging, a world map and another pouch are produced. The map is placed on the ground, each woman takes a handful of sand and an incantation is recited. In unison they say in part: "Light the path to the one who can help these women complete their journey." The sand is sprinkled over the map and almost immediately one spot lights up like a flame.

Ann points, "There is where you will find the most powerful one among us."

Gabrielle crushes Deerdra's hand. Deerdra whispers to her, "It's okay. It's white magic. Good magic."

She studies the map, "That looks to be dead center of Kansas."

Gabrielle eases up, "Is that far?"

Deerdra answers, "Not by plane. I'll call my pilot in the morning."

Gabrielle asks, "What's a plane?"

"Short answer? A car that flies." Deerdra turns to the group, "Thank you everyone and be sure that fire is completely out before you leave."

In goose bump inducing unison they reply, "Yes, Deerdra."

Once back in the car, Gabrielle has questions, "Okay, you're friends are nice enough, but they are a little creepy. You said they're allies?"

"Yes, ever since Margret I've had an affinity for witches and vice versa. White magic can come in handy when dealing with demons."

"All right. How do they and those vampires for that matter, know about me? I get that you have a reputation, but me?"

"Gabrielle, I don't know how much to tell you about things that haven't happened yet in your time." Thunder rumbles overhead, "But, yes, I have a reputation among the demon set and way back, they were warned to never say your name or they would suffer a long, slow, painful death."

"Oh, okay." She gasps, "Is that your house?"

It's a 3,000 square foot two-story log cabin with a wrap around porch and balcony.

Deerdra smiles, "Yep."

Gabrielle still marvels, "Alone?"

Deerdra's mood sombers, "The alone part is recent."

 _Duh, Gabrielle, she was laying flowers at a grave_ , "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Deerdra waves it off, "Don't worry about it." She presses a button on the dash and the garage door opens.

"Wow! More tiny horses?"

Deerdra chuckles, "Yes. Those little buggers are everywhere."

She pulls up next to a four-wheeled drive vehicle and a motorcycle. Gabrielle eye-balls the bike, "That's a funny looking car. Two wheels?"

"It's called a motorcycle or bike for short. Ready for the grand tour?"

Gabrielle is eager to see more of this modern world, "Yes!"

"Don't get too excited. I am in the process of moving. Things are all boxed up."

They step inside and sure enough, there is hardly any furniture or decorations. Gabrielle is still impressed, "It may be empty, but it is still grand. Clean, solid floor and lots of those flameless torches. It's very nice, Deerdra."

"Thank you. It was."

Gabrielle picks up a framed photo. It's a photo of a woman in her sixties standing next to Deerdra. Both are grinning from ear to ear. "Is this her? She's pretty."

Deerdra doesn't look up, "Yes, she was."

"Is that her ring you're wearing around your neck?"

Deerdra's answer is a short, "No," and she doesn't want to get into the truth just yet. "Boy, it's been quite the day. My tired is starting to hurt."

"Your what?"

"I'm pooped. You ready to turn in?"

Gabrielle knows when to drop a subject, "You know, I am getting tired."

After a quick lesson on indoor plumbing, ("What an amazing time you live in!") they settle into their rooms. Deerdra is a little restless. She goes out to her balcony and looks up at the stars, "Quite the emotional day, eh guys? I'm way out of my league here. I hope not telling her about the past isn't considered lying because, Margret, just I don't know what I should and shouldn't be telling her. And you, Hera. Why would you do this? To change the past? Things happened the way they were supposed to. They were happy together. For crying out loud, leave the past alone."

Speaking of which, back to the PAST

The morning after the Harpy attack. Xena wakes and Deerdra isn't there. Xena is snarky, "What did you do? Sneak off to see your witch friend? We're told to watch each others backs and you go get some nookie, typical god." Someone is splashing and humming in the distance. She rolls her eyes, "Oh, brother." She follows the humming and finds Deerdra sitting on a rock next to a large pond and getting dressed.

Deerdra doesn't look up at the crunch of leaves. She knows it's Xena and that she's upset. "Oh, hi. I'm just finishing up."

Xena tries to hold her temper, "Why didn't you wake me for my turn at watch?"

"Oh," she snickers, "I fell asleep."

Xena can't believe it, "You fell...?" She mumbles and grumbles as she undresses. "How's the water?"

Deerdra shrugs, "Fine, I guess. I didn't go all the way in."

"Can't swim, huh?"

"Of course I can swim-if I have to."

"Uh, huh."

Now Deerdra is insulted, "Hey, I nearly drowned when I was a kid because of some demon sea creature. It may not have intended to back then, but now. Now I know something is trying to kill me. But, you go right ahead. You are the Warrior Princess after all."

Xena isn't sure what she meant by that comment, but she does know she doesn't like it, "You and me are going to have to have a talk about attitudes when I get back."

With a splash, Xena disappears under the surface. Deerdra says, "If you come back."

Xena doesn't get very far before the water begins to churn. Xena pops up, gasping for air. She yells, "Deerdra!" then is pulled under by an unseen-something.

Deerdra isn't surprised or sympathetic, "Of course. But don't listen to me. Oh no. What do I know? I'm just two-thousand years old."

Xena pops up again, this time she's punching the unseen something. Deerdra yells out, "Need some help?"

If looks could kill, Deerdra would be a pile of ash. But, she keeps on taunting Xena, "Well, drag it closer. There's no point in both of us drowning."

Xena shoots her another Go To Hell look then slips back underwater. Deerdra stands at the edge of the water and scans the surface, "Come on, Xena. Live up to your hype."

Xena pops up yet again, this time without the watery something. She makes a bee-line for shore, enraged beyond words.

Deerdra back pedals, but still cracks jokes, "All clean, now?"

Xena grabs her by the throat and slams her into a tree and holds her there, "Why didn't you help me?"

Deerdra thinks of a few smart remarks, "You were doing fine." "I just did my hair." "I didn't want to get my shoes wet." She wisely keeps them to herself. Instead, she laughs.

Xena growls, "What's so funny?"

Deerdra squeaks out her answer, "I've never been beaten up by a naked woman before."

Xena tightens her grip further, "There's always a first time."

The rustling of leaves followed by a skittering sound distracts them from killing each other, for now.

Deerdra stops with the wise cracks and gets serious, "You had better get dressed."

Xena lets go of Deerdra's throat, the fingerprints on her neck gives her some satisfaction. "Right."

The skittering sound grows progressively louder, so much so they can't determine its point of attack.

Deerdra holds her swords at the ready, "Can you tell where they're coming from?"

Xena has her Chakram and sword ready as well, "No."

"Back to back?"

A thought runs through Xena's mind, _"This woman changes gears faster than Argo eats a basket of apples. She does have a point. We need to work together._ She answers out loud, "Yeah, but I still want to wring your neck."

Deerdra states a truth, "I'd rather die fighting you than by whatever evil creature is thrown our way."

"That we can agree on." Xena concurs.

They stand back to back and wait. It's a short wait. Out of the bushes on Deerdra's side bounds the biggest spider she had ever seen, "Uh, Xena. You might want to turn around and see this."

Xena whips around and looks to where Deerdra's pointing. The spider is black, hairy, and as big as a Beagle. "One big freekin' spider didn't make all that noise."

"No, it brought along some friends."

One by one the spiders scurry out of the bushes until the entire ground is covered in overgrown arachnids.

"Holy crap, Xena! What are the odds they bite?"

"I'd say two to one. They'd be better if I had a torch."

A lit torch zooms over the sea of spiders and sticks in the ground at Xena's feet. She crouches down expecting another attack. Deerdra knows where it came from and she smiles, "We have allies. Do you need anything else?"

"Uh, yeah. A flask full of ale." She watches the bushes. A leather flask arcs over the hairy army, landing next to the torch. Xena raises it over her head, "Now we're in business. You're going to have to introduce me to your friends later. Right now, I'm going to fricassee me some spiders."

"Just so you know. I'm not eating fire roasted spider for lunch."

"Aww, you don't know what you're missing."

The spiders advance as one. Xena takes a swig of ale and becomes the human blow torch. She turns in a complete circle, frying the first wave. Deerdra slashes away the ones who launch themselves while on fire. That's their strategy. Fire circle, swatting away flaming spider, then a new player shows up.

"Xena, I think we've gotten her attention."

"Who? Oh!"

Momma spider has shown up, all eight-feet of her.

Xena says, "Now we know why there's so many of them."

Deerdra replies, "And they'll keep coming unless we cut off the source. Think you can handle them by yourself for a few minutes?"

Xena lights another row on fire, "Yep." Then a warning, "You had better come back."

"No worries. I just need to get some height on her."

She takes a running leap over the flaming spiders, bounces off a boulder, then springs up into the treetops. She then maneuvers through the limbs until she's directly above big momma.

Meanwhile, a spider from the back jumps across its kin and latches onto Xena's thigh. "Ow! Son of a...! Take that!" She shoves the torch into its ugly face. It screeches and crumbles to the ground. More spiders start launching themselves, fangs bared. Xena has to forgo the flame thrower and instead turns big league batter swatting the flying hair balls with the torch. She yells "Deerdra! Anytime!"

"Coming!" Deerdra changes her grip and points her swords downward. She jumps and using all her weight, jams her swords into the spiders 'neck' then rips them apart, severing her head. Acidic green blood spurts everywhere burning holes in Deerdra's shirt and blistering her skin. Xena ducks for cover in the underbrush, after ruling out jumping into the pond. The smaller spiders don't fare so well. The acidic droplets cause their bodies to explode. The sound of wet plops fills the air. Plop, plop, plop like some sort of giant sick popcorn popper. It's enough to make a warrior's stomach churn.

Deerdra starts ripping her shirt off and sprints for camp. Xena limp-runs right in behind her. Deerdra grabs their flask of water and pours it all over herself. "Ah, water!"

Even with a throbbing leg, Xena has time to be snarky, "I know a lake you can jump into."

"Ha, ha." She slips on a clean shirt. "Oooh. Your leg looks terrible. How are you feeling?"

Xena eases herself to a seated position. Her leg is red and swollen and hurts like hell. "Like you care."

Deerdra squats beside Xena to get a better look, "Oh, I care. You are needed to bring Gabrielle back, after all." She reaches out to touch Xena's leg, "Does this hurt?"

Xena violently snatches Deerdra's hand away, her anger over Deerdra's attitude rises to the forefront, "What have I ever done to you?"

Deerdra jerks her hand free then stands giving her a grumpy, "Nothing."

Xena knows she's lying and vows to find out the truth even if she has to beat it out of her, but now isn't the time. "I need something to stop this poison from spreading."

Deep sigh from Deerdra, "I might have something in my pack. Hold on." She rummages about and comes up with two ceramic 'vials'. "These are good for poisonous wounds. For a bite that big I'll need to mix them together." She gets a stick and dumps the contents into one of their drinking cups, adds water and stirs to make a paste. "There. It may hurt when I smear it on."

Xena braces herself, "Go ahead."

Deerdra proceeds to spread the cool salve on Xena's hot leg, "Gee, your leg's on fire. Hope you don't loose it."

Xena grits her teeth, "For your sake, I better not."

"Always with the threats. Doesn't that get old?"

"Not when I don't trust someone and I don't trust you. Why are you so angry with me?"

"You slaughter half of my family and I'm supposed to be happy about it?"

"What are you talking about?" Then it hits her, "The Greek gods. I only did what I had to do to protect my daughter."

"I know. I still don't like it."

At least now Xena knows what she's up against. She starts to pick, "So, which one spawned you?"

"Ares."

Xena isn't real surprised, "Ares, huh?"

"If you say anything about my mother, I will cut off your leg."

"No. No comment here. Wait a minute. My leg has gone numb. What did you do?"

Deerdra's rinsing her hands, "Saving your leg. The numbness means it's working. It'll be dead until tomorrow."

"That's just great. How am I supposed to fight with only one good leg?"

Deerdra grins, "You'll have to trust me."

CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

"To Find the Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Fourteen: "New Frontiers"

FUTURE: Gabrielle's first full day in 1995.

Deerdra is downstairs making pancakes and bacon and eggs for breakfast. Gabrielle is still upstairs enjoying a hot bath, that is until the scent of bacon wafts through the air ducts.

Gabrielle comes bounding down the stairs, "Mmm. Bacon and eggs."

"And pancakes. I see my clothes fit. How did you sleep?"

"After I wound down, like a baby." She snatches a piece of bacon off the plate and examines the oven's cook top, "Another flameless wonder, I see."

"Yep. Down below is called an oven and up here, these four round things are called burners."

Gabrielle shakes her head, "Amazing. Carts without horses, cold and hot water without pumping, and flameless...everything. I can't imagine what's next."

Deerdra smiles, "Plenty. Have a seat, it's ready. Breakfast, not the seat."

"What? Oh! Ha!"

As they chow down, Deerdra thinks, _"Is this really happening? I'm having breakfast with the only woman I've ever given my heart to. The woman I married fifteen centuries ago and who has been dead nearly as long. This has to be an elaborate dream. If it is, I hope I never wake."_

Gabrielle notices Deerdra staring at her, "Am I holding my fork wrong?"

That snaps Deerdra back, "Oh, no. I was just thinking. I need to be mindful of giving you too much sugar and processed food. You're body isn't used to it."

The phone rings. Gabrielle jumps to her feet, butter knife in hand, "What in the gods names is that?"

"That's the telephone. It's how people who live apart communicate. It should be my pilot. Come listen."

Deerdra picks up the receiver and holds it so both women can hear, "Hello? Yes, Mike. What's the departure time? Good, good. That gives us and hour. Thank you. Bye."

Gabrielle can't believe it, "That's amazing! I'm going to have to come up with word, but it is. You were actually talking to another person. Wow! Xena's never going to believe me."

Deerdra doesn't comment. "The airport is forty- five minutes away. We'll have just enough time to eat and clean up. Chow down!"

Forty-five minutes later, they arrive at the airport. Deerdra gives Gabrielle a quick primer on aircraft. "See that large metal thing over there? That's an airplane. That one holds probably two-hundred people. Now, that smaller one. That's a jet. My jet. It holds five people and moves a lot faster than the bigger one."

Gabrielle's not sure she believes Deerdra, "You're trying to tell me that that large metal thing can fly, with people? You have got to be pulling my leg."

"Nope." She grabs Gabrielle's hand, "Come on. Captain Mike is waiting."

They dash across the tarmac to the jet. Captain Mike greets them at the top of the stairs, "Good morning, Ms. Reese. We're clear for takeoff just as soon as you and your guest are seated."

"Thank you, Captain. This is Gabrielle. This will be her first time on a plane."

He tips his hat, "Ma'am. You picked a good day to fly. The weather is clear all the way to our destination so it should be a bump-free ride."

Deerdra leads Gabrielle inside, "Sit here by the window and fasten this belt around your waist."

Gabrielle doesn't let go Deerdra's hand, "Where are you going to sit?"

Deerdra smiles, "Right here beside you." She pushes the intercom button, "We're ready when you are, Captain."

"Yes ma'am. Here we go!"

The jets engines rev up and it starts to move. Gabrielle tightens her grip on Deerdra's hand but is totally fascinated at the same time. She can't take her eyes off the window. "By the gods, we're moving!"

Their speed increases and the Captain eases the jets nose up. Gabrielle's grip has become a vise around Deerdra's hand. She's frozen to her seat, terrified. The jet reaches altitude and levels off. Deerdra tries to reassure her, "Everything's okay. We're in the air."

Gabrielle's terror just shot up, "There's something wrong with my ears! I can't hear you!"

Deerdra shouts, "It's just the pressure!" She unwraps a stick of gum, "Hear, chew this, but don't swallow it!"

"Mmm, it tastes like blueberries."

"Yep, but without the stained teeth and hands."

"Wow. It's like I'm eating without actually eating. Interesting."

Deerdra chuckles, "Now that you can hear me. Look out the window. We're in the air.

Gabrielle's afraid to look out the window, "We are?"

"Yes. Look out the window."

Gabrielle slowly turns her head. She sees the clouds and her fear turns back into fascination. "By the gods, we are! The last time I flew above the clouds there was flapping involved." She looks at Deerdra, "I just can't get over your world."

"It has it's good points." Deerdra gets up, walks over to the couch and plops down.

Gabrielle joins her couch plopping, "You don't seem very happy here. Is it just your wife's death or something more?"

"We weren't married and life's been tough." Deerdra's voice cracks.

Gabrielle takes Deerdra's hand, gently this time, "Do you want to talk about it? Her?"

The tender warmth of Gabrielle's hand on her's brings back a host of memories and feelings. Deerdra wants to spill her guts about how hurt she was that night. How hurt she still is. She also knows not to play around with the natural order of things. If they were meant to break up, then they were meant to break up. She talks about Lyn instead.

She takes a sip of water to get rid of that lump in her throat, "Her name was Lyn. We were together for thirty years. We were never married. It isn't legal. I'm not sure I would have even if it were."

Gabrielle's surprised to hear her say that, "Didn't you love her?"

"Oh, yes. I loved her and I was faithful to her. But, I wasn't truly in love with her. I haven't been in love in a long time. Lyn knew. Before she died, she told me she knew my heart belonged to another and probably always would. Don't get me wrong. We were happy. We were very happy."

"Your first wife must have been very special to have this tight a hold on your heart."

Deerdra looks at Gabrielle, "Yes, she does." She clears her throat, "Hileiah was special." A warm smile makes its way across Deerdra's face, "We met when we were sixteen. She survived the sinking of a slave ship and washed up on our shore. We were smitten with each other from the beginning. Gosh, we got married a month later. We were beyond happy." Her smile fades.

Since it was so long ago, Gabrielle thinks it safe to ask, "What happened to her?"

Deerdra goes back to that dark emotional place she tends to stay in. "She was four months pregnant when we got married." A smile momentarily graces her face, "I found out on our wedding night." Then the smile leaves. "She went into labor at seven months." She whispers, "It was too soon."

Gabrielle regrets pressing for more information, "Oh, Deerdra. I'm so sorry."

Deerdra stares off into space remembering, "He was so small. Everything was where it was supposed to be. But..." Gabrielle tightens her grip. Deerdra half smiles at her and continues, "He took one breath then...he was gone. The midwives tried, but we didn't have all this modern stuff to save him. Then Hileiah started to convulse. We were all so focus on the baby, no one saw that she was still bleeding."

Gabrielle gasps, "No."

"Yeah. She bled to death, cradled in my arms. My son and my wife, gone." She clears her throat again, "After that, Mother decided we needed to get off that island, pronto."

Gabrielle wraps Deerdra in her arms, "I am so, so sorry."

Deerdra whispers in her ear, "She's not the one who still has my heart."

Gabrielle backs up to ask who and Deerdra plants a big kiss on her. She hesitates then returns the kiss with oomph. Deerdra's the one who pulls away, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You were full of emotions. I understand and I didn't mind." Gabrielle grins.

"But still. I shouldn't be...not until..." Deerdra pushes the intercom button, "Are we in Kansas yet?"

Captain Mike answers, "The airport is coming into view now, ma'am. Time to fasten your seat belts."

Gabrielle is a tad confused by Deerdra's behavior, "What's wrong?"

"Come and buckle up. Before I say or do anything else, I need to talk to this woman." Deerdra sits next to Gabrielle and clicks her belt. "Oh, and don't say witch. The more accurate description is Wicca."

Captain Mike sets them down with a minimum of bounce. Gabrielle still digs her fingers into the armrests. The Captain's voice booms over the speakers, "Welcome to Kansas! As soon as we come to a complete stop, you may deplane and enjoy the plains." Before he cuts his mic, they can hear him chuckle.

"What's he laughing about?" Gabrielle asks.

"He made a joke. It's a play on words. Plane like what we're in is spelle e. Kansas is located in the plains, spelle s."

"Ohhh. That's cute."

"Humor him and say you liked his joke. He will be flying us home."

"Got it."

The jet stops and Captain Mike opens the door and lowers the stairs. "Did you enjoy your first flight, Gabrielle?"

"Yes-and your joke."

Captain Mike grins. I beautiful woman liked his joke. "Thank you. Just a little pilot humor to calm the nerves."

Deerdra shakes his hand, "Thank you, Mike. That was the smoothest ride yet."

He puffs up. A compliment from the owner! "Thank you, Ms. Reese. How long will we be staying?"

"Gosh, I don't know. Let's plan on leaving tomorrow. I'll call and tell you where we're going from here."

"Yes, ma'am. Enjoy your stay." He tips his hat then ducks back into the cockpit.

"Now what, Deerdra?"

"Now we get a rental car, check into the hotel, then check out the town."

Deerdra takes care of the car business. Gabrielle has more questions as they look for the rental. "All that paper you gave him. Is that what money looks like now? Paper instead of coin?"

Deerdra spots the red four door sedan. "There it is. We use both. Paper is just easier to carry."

They get in and buckle up. Gabrielle isn't through with her questions. "Okay. Now the big one. How are we going to find this Wiccan? We don't know what she looks like."

Deerdra pulls out of the parking lot and heads for town. (she got directions from the rental agent). "I have the ability to see good and evil."

Gabrielle's surprised, "Since when? Have you always?"

"Since Margret."

Now Gabrielle tenses up, "What about Margret?"

"Everyone has an aura around them. An invisible glow. Margret's spells allow me to see this aura. Good is bright. Evil, not so much."

"Huh. That must come in handy in your line of work. What do you see when you look at me?"

Deerdra wants to say, "The woman who captured my heart and never let it go." But she doesn't. Instead she says something just as sweet, "The beautiful Battling Bard from Potedaia, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle blushes, "You know what I mean."

Deerdra smiles, "It only works on people with special powers, sweetheart."

"Oh. How about people like you?"

"Immortals? No, they make my nose itch."

Gabrielle wasn't expecting that answer. "Ha! You don't glow at all? That's too funny!"

"I don't think it's _that_ funny."

They pull into downtown. Not too small, but far from being a big city. A bright light distracts Deerdra, nearly causing her to wreck. "Oh, sh..!" She finds a parking space and parks it.

Her reaction, not the swerving, scares Gabrielle, "What? What happened?"

Deerdra's scanning the people walking on the sidewalk, "I saw a light. A Wicca light."

Gabrielle cranes her neck to look, "Where!"

Deerdra's still scanning, "There! The brunette that just walked into that store. Come on!"

Gabrielle takes Deerdra's hand and they dash across the street. They scan store windows until Deerdra sees her in a teenage clothing/jewelry store.

The woman is admiring a peacock necklace when they walk up to her. Deerdra notices that she stiffens up as they approach. Deerdra doesn't think anything of it and starts up a conversation with her, "That's a pretty necklace."

"Yes, it is. I'm thinking of getting it for my daughter. She turns fifteen in two weeks." She slowly turns around and looks at Deerdra. Her eyes widen, "You're her, aren't you?"

Deerdra whispers, "Yes. We'd like to talk to you, in private."

The woman isn't sure what to do. What if all of the things she's heard aren't true? Maybe she isn't an ally but an enemy of the Wicca.

Deerdra touches her arm sending a warm and exhilarating sensation through out her body that puts her to ease. Deerdra whispers to her, "Don't be afraid. "We just want to talk to you about a spell."

The tall brunette perks up, "A spell?"

Deerdra smiles, "Yes. I'll pay for the necklace and you wait outside with Gabrielle."

Gabrielle takes her by the arm, "Come on. You look like you could use some air."

Deerdra stops Gabrielle, "Wait for me." Her tone is dead serious.

Gabrielle nods, "I will."

Outside, the woman is still acting nervous. She asks Gabrielle, "Are you sure it's just a spell she wants from me?"

"Yes. Why are you so nervous?"

She looks at Gabrielle like she just told her the sun's surface wasn't all that hot, "She's Deerdra Reese." She gasps, "And you're Gabrielle!" She looks Gabrielle over, "You shouldn't be here."

Deerdra joins them holding a small gift bag. "Here you go."

Brunette is still dumbfounded, "Oh. Um. Thank you."

"You're welcome..." She holds the last word waiting for a name.

"Oh. Mrs.. M. Just M."

"Like in James Bond. Okay, M. About the spell."

"Not here. I'll give you my address and you meet me there in an hour, okay?"

"Okay. We need to check in and grab a bite anyway."

M takes both of Deerdra's hands into her own, "This is such an honor. I'll see you in an hour. Goodbye."

They watch her practically sprint away from them. Deerdra asks, "What's up with her?"

Gabrielle nudges her, "We have a fan."

Deerdra chuckles, "Seriously? I guess that means she won't be turning us down then."

They check into their room, nothing fancy, but nice, then grab a quick lunch before heading back out of town. They pull up to a two-story farm house.

Gabrielle comments on the houses' location, "That's a nice house out in the middle of nowhere. Oh, our fan awaits!"

Deerdra parks and unbuckles, "Be nice."

M. waves, "Come in. Come in. I'm glad you came. I was beginning to think I had imagined the whole thing. You know how origin stories can get spiced up to make them more interesting."

Gabrielle turns to Deerdra, "Origin story?"

Deerdra replies, "Margret wrote a lot of the spells that are used today."

"Really? How do you fit in?"

M. chimes in, "Oh, she and Margret-."

Deerdra cuts her off, "Can we discuss the spell now?" Deerdra hands her the scroll.

M. reads through it, "Time travel." She looks at Gabrielle, "So that's how you're here."

Deerdra asks, "Can you do it?"

"Hmm. With the strength of you and your family channeled through my mother's crystal-yes, it can be done."

"Great. Does that mean we don't have to do or find anything special?" Deerdra asks.

"No. Did she write this?" She asks in a quiet reverential tone.

"It kind of looks like her handwriting, but I'm not sure. Is the spell really that simple?"

"Yes. It's really that simple. Whoever wrote it wanted as few a problems as possible."

Gabrielle joins in, "And you believe it's safe?"

"Well, as Deerdra can attest. No spell is perfect. This one will wipe Gabrielle's memory clean when she arrives back in her time."

That's what Deerdra wanted to know. "She won't remember anything from this time?"

"You may have dreams you don't understand, Gabrielle. Or have a strong feeling about something or someone." She glances at Deerdra. "Or even occasional Deja Vu. But you won't remember anything specific."

Deerdra smiles, "Well, then. I have a phone call to make." She whips out her cellular phone.

Gabrielle teases, "I wondered what was in your pants pocket."

Deerdra chuckles, "It's a portable phone, nut. Excuse me." She goes outside for privacy.

M. isn't sure what to say. She opts for some small talk. "It must be quite a shock to see how everything has changed over the centuries."

"Oh, it is. I wouldn't mind taking some of this electricity back with me. The biggest surprise is the change I see in Deerdra."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. In my time, she's happy and playful. She had a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. And now when I look in her eyes, all I see is sadness. And she's way more serious."

"Well, she has seen and survived many terrible things in her long life. It may have started with Margret's death."

"Deerdra was with her when she died? Of course she was. They were flirting like crazy when we were at her house. How did she die?"

M lets out a sad sigh, "They were burned at the stake."

Gabrielle's jaw drops, "They were burned alive? Why would Deerdra let ...? Wow."

"The story that's told is that it was either because of Margret's witchcraft or their relationship."

Deerdra startles them, "It was part of one and most of the other."

Gabrielle spins around. "Deerdra! I"m so sorry you had to go through that."

"That's all right. You see, some egotistical jackass had his pride hurt so he turned the townspeople against us. It had very little to do with witchcraft and a lot to do with people's fears."

Gabrielle's heart breaks for her. "The pain must have been unbearable."

"It was, but that's in the past. I'd rather concentrate on the here and now."

"I agree. So, who did you call?"

"Mike. Since we have a few days to kill, I want to take you on a little trip."

Gabrielle gets excited, "Where are we going now?"

Deerdra grins, "Well, we never did make it to Paris. Although, we do only have five days. How does Greece and Italy sound?"

Gabrielle smiles, "Like an adventure."

"Then Greece it is! I'll make the hotel happy and cancel our room, then we're off!" Deerdra shakes M.'s hand, "I know I'm asking a lot from you and I am grateful. After the spell is completed, ask for practically anything and it's yours."

"It's me who is grateful and honored to help out two living legends such as you two. If it's alright, I'd like my daughter Tara to be at the spell casting."

"Is she a Wicca as well?" Gabrielle asks.

"Yes, but she's just learning how to control her powers."

"Then she's very welcome. Thank you again." Deerdra says and Gabrielle agrees.

They get settled on the jet. Gabrielle still has questions. "Why were you so surprised that the spell was so easy?"

"Just about all of them have some sort of counter. A Yin and Yang if you will. This one-Oh, that's it."

"What?"

"The Yin is you being here, safe. The Yang is Xena and me in the past. I didn't want to upset you, but I have had a memory flash. The portal allowed the demons to see my future and they want to prevent it from happening. So, for as long as you are here, Xena and I get to fight those demons until you return."

Deerdra was right, Gabrielle isn't happy with her, "Why didn't you...? I have to go back, now!"

"You can't. Not for five days."

"Five days. Five days I get to worry. Thanks a lot."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I wanted you to enjoy the peace and quiet while you could. Lord knows you've earned it."

"How can I enjoy all this knowing Xena is in danger because of me, again?"

"She's in danger because of me. We both are. You could have some faith in our fighting skills, you know."

"I know. It just doesn't seem fair."

"Hence the dangers of magic."

They don't say much on this flight. Gabrielle's thoughts and emotions go back and forth between worrying about Xena and having a good time with Deerdra. She is curious about Deerdra's past, but if it's as bad as what happened to Margret, she isn't sure if she should ask or even if she wants to know.

Deerdra, on the other hand is absorbing every detail and every moment she spends with Gabrielle. She knows these five days will fly by and fully intends to live each day to the fullest. She has come to the conclusion that the gods want her to get close to Gabrielle in this time. She just doesn't know why nor does she care.

After a while, exhaustion takes over and the women curl up on the couch. (It doesn't fold out). Deerdra lays behind Gabrielle, her arm draped over her waist. They nod off to dreamland, resting up for their next 'adventure'.

PAST: It's the same day. Xena's leg is still numb.

Deerdra attempts to be nice. She asks Xena, "Do you need anything?"

Xena holds her sarcasm, "No, I'm fine."

"Good. I think I'll take a nap before the next attack." She sprawls out on her blanket, "Ah, It's good to be immortal."

Xena mumbles and grumbles under her breath. Deerdra can hear her fiddling with something, but isn't curious enough to open her eyes to see what she's doing, until she hears a twig snap. Her eyes spring open. It's just Xena. She's adjusting the length of a stick. Deerdra tells her, "We could strap that to your leg to free up your hands."

Xena stops and considers her idea, "Yeah, one on either side, like a brace."

Leaves crinkle, breaking up the pleasantry fest.

Deerdra helps Xena to her feet, "After we deal with this."

Both women grab their weapons and wait. With each rustle, the warrior's anxiety levels rise. Just as they reach the point of bursting, there's one final rustle and out pops-a deer. A doe to be precise.

The women remain frozen. Deerdra states the obvious, "That's a deer."

Xena's not relaxing just yet, "Yeah and what else?"

Deerdra looks up in time to see a Harpy barreling down on them. "Harpy!" She nudges Xena to the ground and slices the flying demon's underbelly. It screeches and crashes into the trees. It's attack wasn't for naught, unfortunately. It's talons opened a sizable gash across her left shoulder, exposing muscle and bone. Deerdra cries out in pain and drops to one knee. She attempts to block out the pain, but it isn't an easy thing to do with blood spurting in her face each time her heart beats.

Xena, still on the ground yells out, "Deerdra! You have to get up!"

She answers with a weak, "I'm coming."

Now the Harpies smell blood. Four more move in on Deerdra. Xena grabs her Chakram, "I don't think so."

With a flick of her wrist, the Chakram flies, tearing through all four. More Harpies join in. Xena yells at Deerdra again, "We're not alone!"

Deerdra pushes herself up to her feet and with her arm limp beside her, makes her way over to Xena and extends her good hand to help her up. Xena has another way of getting up. While seated, she raises her arms then quickly and with much force brings them down. She uses the momentum to flip forward and land on her good leg. She teeters a bit, but Deerdra is close enough to steady her.

Deerdra is in excruciating pain, but of course has time to comment, "You just had to show off, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well, I got tired of waiting for you to drag yourself over here." She grimaces at Deerdra's wound, "Are you gong to be able to fight?"

"I can if you can-if we wrap my arm up before I bleed to death."

Xena rips the sleeve off Deerdra's arm and tightens it above the gash, "You needed a new shirt anyway. That should do for now. Let me take care of these overgrown mosquitoes then I'll finish dressing your wound."

Deerdra has lost too much blood. Her knees buckle. Xena sets her down, propping her up against a rock. The Harpies screech with delight. They've almost completed their mission...they think. Xena grabs her Chakram and whirls around, but doesn't throw it yet. The Harpies back off, they know what the round thing can do. Xena smiles, pleased. She faces away from them then hurls the Chakram. The Harpies are confused. Do the humans have a death wish? No matter. They regroup and fly straight for Xena. Xena crosses her arms, defiant. Unbeknownst to the Harpies, the Chakram changes course and heads right for them. Xena takes one step to the left. The Chakram zooms past her and nails the Harpies, slicing off their heads slicker than snot. Xena catches her Chakram then turns her attention back to Deerdra.

She kneels next to Deerdra, "It looks like they're gone for the day."

Deerdra is fading fast. Barely conscious, she slowly slides sideways. Her head comes to rest on Xena's hip, "I was wrong. That is handy."

Xena lays Deerdra's head down then puts her ear to her chest to try and hear a heartbeat. There's a faint beat. Not strong at all.

Deerdra's not quite out of it. She teases Xena, "Don't... get...fresh," then enters dreamland.

Xena sits back on her heels, "I don't know what to make of you. You want to kill me. Then you save my life. Do I trust you or don't I? Guess I'm just going to have to take my chances. We do have one thing in common, though. We both want Gabrielle back." She examines Deerdra's arm. "That's looking pretty bad. Maybe if I cover it with something slick and skin-like you'll heal faster." She looks around, "Hmm." She sees the solution and grins.

Evening arrives with no more attacks and with Xena back on two good legs. She's sitting at the campfire and enjoying a meal of roasted Harpy while waiting for Deerdra recover.

What was her solution? She cut the wing off a Harpy and wrapped it around Deerdra's arm fastening it with Deerdra's other sleeve. For fun, she fashioned the Harpy's arm in the wrap so when Deerdra moves, the hand will wave at her.

After what seems like an eternity, Deerdra begins to stir. Xena leans back and enjoys the show.

As Deerdra wakes, so does her arm. She yells out feeling the residual pain and starts to rub her arm only to run across something a bit scaly and slick. She opens her eyes all the way and sees the Harpy's hand waving at her. Thinking she's been caught, she grabs her sword and jumps to her feet. She spins around and around looking for the enemy. All she sees is Xena sitting by the fire with her hand to her face hiding a huge grin.

Xena plays it cool, "Oh, you're awake. I saved you some dinner."

Deerdra rips the hand off and throws it at her, "Not funny!"

"It gave me a laugh. Need a hand unwrapping your arm?" Xena waves the shriveled appendage at her.

Deerdra's still miffed, "No, I can get it." She moves her arm up, down and around working the stiffness out. She grabs a hunk of meat then sits down. "I gather it's been quiet around here?"

"Yep. Maybe you should die more often."

"Har, har. I suppose I should thank you for bandaging my arm."

"It was nothing. You did the same for me."

"I guess that means we're even now."

"I suppose it does. Probably the first of many the way things are going."

"Yeah, about that." Deerdra takes a deep breath, "What do you say we call a truce until Gabrielle comes back. I won't try to kill you and you don't try and retaliate."

Xena wipes her hands, "That's fine with me."

Deerdra reaches out so they can shake on it, "We can still speak our minds, though."

Xena agrees, "Oh, that's a given."

"Good. Since you missed out on keeping watch last night you can tonight." Deerdra lays back on her blanket, "Dying sure takes a lot out of you." Her turn to roll over with a grin on her face while Xena grumbles.

CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

"To Find The Light"

by

Debir

Chapter Fifteen: "Contrasts"

PAST:

Morning and Deerdra is watching Xena sleep, trying to think of a way to get her back for Harpy hand gag. She looks around their camp. Nothing interesting here. Then she remembers the pile of dead Harpies. She finds one that is still intact then stretches it out in front of her making it look as though it is walking on its own. She yells "Harpy!" Xena springs up, see the Harpy coming toward her and throws the Chakram, slicing its head off. Deerdra pops her head up in the empty space, "Whoa! I nearly lost my head there! Good Morning, Xena. Sleep well?"

Xena shoots her a dirty look and grumbles, "I slept fine."

"It got your blood flowing, didn't it? Deerdra tosses the Harpy back onto the pile. "I'm getting tired of fighting off Harpies everyday. They need to get more creative."

"What would you prefer? The Gorgon sisters?"

"It'd be a change of pace."

"Uh, huh."

"Oh, come on. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"My sense wants to live to see tomorrow...and Gabrielle."

"Well, yeah. There's that." Deerdra flops down next to Xena, "Whew! It sure is getting ripe around here."

"It wouldn't be if you bathed more often."

"I bathed the other day."

"Yeah, right before you nearly let me drown."

"I wouldn't have let you drown." The breeze changes direction, blowing right across the corpses. The stench is too much for Deerdra, "I'm going up the road a ways. Feel free to join me unless you enjoy smelling rotting flesh."

"Nope. We should move closer to the mountain anyway."

They walk all day and into the afternoon without incident or argument. The quiet sets their nerves on end, jumping at every leaf rustle and wind gust. They make camp in a clearing in the trees not far from a cliff with a spiky bottom.

Deerdra, master of stating the obvious says, "It sure was quite today."

"Yeah. It probably means they'll hit us harder next time." Xena stretches out on her bedroll, "Wake me when they do."

"Yeah, you just take that nap. Sooner or later something is going to jump out of the bushes, something big."

Deerdra's too antsy to rest. She doesn't have any dinars to clink off her elbow, but she does find a short twig she can fiddle with between her fingers. That's how the rest of her afternoon goes. Fiddle, pace, fiddle, pace. Finally, when her anticipation nears its peak, leaves in the distance rustle. This rustling is different, it sounds bigger and coming from all around.

"Finally, some action." Deerdra readies her swords and takes a defensive stance. She tries to nail down what is making all that noise, "It's not footsteps or hooves, or even hairy legs. It sounds more like-holy crap! Xena!"

Even a bit drowsy Xena can hear the alarm in Deerdra's voice. She springs to her feet, "What?"

Deerdra point up, "Look!"

It's the three Gorgon sisters slithering their way toward camp, "You just had to mention the Gorgons, didn't you?"

"You have to admit, this will defiantly be different. Run!"

The warriors run for their lives. Jumping over logs, ducking under branches, zig-zaging hither and fro and still they stay just ahead of the slithering woman/snakes. The sister's eye beams turning everything on either side of their prey to stone. Unfortunately, our heroes are literally running out of room. The shear cliff is coming up fast.

"Can you immortals be turned to stone?" Xena isn't being sarcastic.

Neither is Deerdra, "I don't care to fine out."

Both are trying to come up with an exit strategy. Xena finds one first. Deerdra has stuck the Hinds' Dagger in the back of her trousers. Xena grabs it, leaps over a log, turns in mid-air and throws the dagger at the Sister in the lead. She screeches then promptly turns to stone and shatters.

Xena yells, "One down!"

Deerdra doesn't make a smart remark, instead while still running at full speed, she grabs a young tree and lets her momentum spin her around back the way they came. She tumbles and rolls away from the stone making beams of the two remaining Sisters. She pauses long enough at the stone pile to retrieve the Dagger. She also hurls it and hits Sister number two who screeches then turns to stone and shatters.

Sister number two is breathing down Xena's neck, but Xena has a plan. When they reach the cliff, Xena doesn't stop. She jumps, grabbing hold of a tree root sticking out of the side of the cliff. The Gorgon, not having any feet, can't stop and goes flying off the edge meeting an impaled ending.

Deerdra has retrieved the Dagger and jogs up to Xena. "Good job! Now wasn't that fun!"

Xena isn't amused, "You think nearly being turned to stone is fun?"

"Well, it was different, and exciting. You can't deny that."

Xena grumble, mumbles, "This is the woman Gabrielle's infatuated with?"

"Boy, I am pumped up! I can't wait to see what's next. Ooh, some Satyrs maybe?"

Xena slaps Deerdra back into reality, literally. She slaps Deerdra hard. Deerdra, in response, backhands Xena. Both women ball up their fists, ready to fight. Xena would like nothing more than to knock Deerdra down a peg or three, but not right now. They still have to work together to allow Gabrielle to come back.

Xena unclenches her fists, "I was just trying to bring you back down to earth. If I had wanted to start a fight, I would have done more than just slap you."

Deerdra eases up a little, "Maybe I was caught up in the moment. But next time, find a different way to get my attention."

"Fine."

They head back to camp. Xena has to know, "Where did you get the Hinds' Dagger?"

Deerdra grins. Another opportunity to yank Xena's chain, "Ares gave it to me."

Xena mumbles, "He would."

FUTURE:

Gabrielle and Deerdra are still asleep on the couch, until the jet hits some turbulence. The bump knocks Gabrielle off the couch and onto the floor. The thud and Gabrielle's sudden disappearance wakes Deerdra. She looks over the edge, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Is that how you wake people now a days?"

Captain Mike talks over the com system, "I apologize for the rude awakening, but now that you're awake...Welcome to Greece! We'll be landing in approximately thirty minutes."

Gabrielle gets to her feet, "Already?"

Deerdra yawns,"Time flies when you're asleep."

After they buckle up, Gabrielle looks out the window, "Wow, look at all the lights! Is that Athens?"

"It sure is."

"Wow."

They land and get at rental car and drive to Deerdra's villa arriving as the sun begins its ascent above the ocean. After getting settled in, they stand on the veranda and take in the ocean view. Well, Gabrielle is taking in the view, Deerdra is admiring her.

"It's so beautiful." Gabrielle says.

"Yes, it is." Deerdra isn't talking about the sunset.

Gabrielle quickly turns around, "Okay, now that you know that I won't remember any of this you can start answering my questions. "

Deerdra braces herself, "Okayyy."

"When I look at you, there is so much sadness in your eyes. I have to wonder how much of it is because of me being here and how much is because of your past."

Deerdra walks over to the railing, "I have had to watch many of my loved ones die, but moments like this, with you, make all the pain worthwhile."

"Was I one of those you watched die?"

Deerdra slumps her shoulders,"Yes and no."

"What does that mean? Did Xena and I die in a battle? I'm sure you would have been there if you could have been."

"No, you two lived to be a ripe old age."

"Xena as an old woman. That's hard to imagine." Gabrielle chuckles, "Was she anything like Meg?"

"I never met Meg. Was she one of the look-a-likes?"

"Oh, yeah. She was married to Joxer. So, did the three of us stay together all that time?"

Deerdra reaches down and takes Gabrielle's hands into her own, "Gabrielle, we were married."

Gabrielle's jaw drops, "We were married? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Gabrielle steps away. She doesn't know what to make of this information. "I do have some feelings for you, but married? Who's idea was it and how long were we together?"

Deerdra sighs, "It was your idea and not long enough."

"My idea?" Gabrielle shakes her head, "How long?"

"It seemed very important to you, but it was only for a few months."

"That's not very long. What happened?"

"Honestly, I don't know. We were happy then you left."

"I left you? Why would I do such a thing?"

"To this day I have know idea. You gave me some lame excuse about being afraid of me then walked away."

Gabrielle doesn't believe it, "You would never hurt me."

"That's what I said, but you kept walking...back to Xena."

"Back to...this doesn't make any sense."

"Tell me about it. And I've had centuries to mull it over."

"Did we argue before I left?"

"We never argued. Disagreed, but not argue."

"So, you weren't there when we died?"

"I was in a different village when I got word you were sick. I made it to your side moments before you died. Me not being there to take care of you, now that hurt."

"At least we got to say goodbye. I still can't imagine what could have possessed me to walk away from you."

"I'm sure you had a good reason. You did seem to struggle with your decision. It was a rough night for both of us. I do think the Archangels had a hand in our marriage and separation."

Gabrielle shakes her head in disgust then It dawns on her what Deerdra just said. She smiles, "Xena and I were together when we died. Do you know how it happened?"

"You came down with pneumonia and got incredibly sick.. Xena died a day later. They said she died in her sleep. I say her spirit died the day your heart stopped."

"None of this makes any sense, but now I'm super curious to find out what happened."

"Well, when you do, leap back through time and fill me in, will ya."

Gabrielle smiles, "If your magic friends can figure out a way, I will. So, what else did you and Xena do while I was here, beside fend off Harpies?"

Deerdra tells a tale to lighten the mood, "Well, we thought about running off together and tying the knot, but that would have been awkward, so we just went to the nearest tavern and got drunk."

Gabrielle laughs, "No, really. What did you do?"

"Right now it's still Harpy. There seems to be a delay in my memories by a day. But as you probably suspect, we are butting heads, but we still look out for each other. Both of us have to be alive for you to return, so that's a big motivator for us to behave."

"I want you to tell me what's going on, okay?"

"Promise."

"Good. The sun's about up. What's on the day's agenda?"

"A nap then spend the day lounging on the beach."

Gabrielle yawns, "Lounging sounds good."

PAST:

It's the same day as the Gorgon attack. The two pick blueberries on the way back to their camp. A large rat dashes out of the bushes and stops directly in their path. It stands on its hind legs, cocks its head to one side and twitches its nose a few times before dashing back into the bushes.

Again, Deerdra states the obvious, "That was a rat."

"Yeah and he was mighty curious about us."

"You're thinking it was a scout of some sort."

"Yep, which means he has someone to report to."

"And a way to stop these attacks." Deerdra gets ahead of herself, "Ha! We've won."

Xena's a bit more realistic, "Not until we find the one in charge."

"They can't be far. Lurking in the shadows, watching our every move, just waiting to pounce when we least expect it."

Xena can't help be be sarcastic, "That set the tone for the rest of the day. And before you wonder what's next, don't."

Deerdra smirks, "I don't have to, you just did."

Xena ignores her remark. She crosses her arms, "I'm getting tired of being the one who's surprised. How are you at tracking rats?"

Deerdra grins, "He scurried off that way."

Deerdra was right about the one in charge being close. They don't see the cloaked figure hovering deep within the shadows of the forest nor can they anticipate the chaos he is about to unleash upon them. With a wave of his hand, it begins.

Off the warriors go, rat hunting in the Black Forest. "Keep your eyes open for anything unusual." Xena advises.

Deerdra replies, "More unusual than two battle tested warriors scouring the forest floor for rat droppings?"

"Yeah, more unusual than that."

It isn't long before Deerdra notices something odd. "Uh, Xena? Is it getting darker or is it just me?"

Xena stops poking around in the bushes and looks up, "It isn't you."

They draw their swords as one, smooth and quick. The rustling of leaves signals the arrival of their next foe-the trees themselves. Before either can react, each is grabbed by the waist by a trees limb and hoisted into the air. Deerdra yells, "Son of a B...!" The trees hurl the women up and over the tops of the trees all the way back to the lake at their original campsite. They land in the water with a big splash and sink several feet under water.

The water is too murky for Deerdra to see Xena. What she can see are two glowing red eyes heading straight for her. She waits for the water demon to get close then hauls off and hits it with all her strength, sending it spinning like a top back the way it came. She smiles, pleased at herself. She makes like a torpedo and heads for the surface. She yells, "Xena!"

From shore she hears, "Yeah?"

She swims over. Xena is bent over trying to catch her breath. Deerdra is a tad winded herself, "Are you okay?"

Xena sucks in air, "Yeah. At least we know which way our 'friend' is hiding."

"You saw the castle as well? Now we just have to find a way to get past those walking trees. Any ideas?"

"I'm working on it."

Deerdra scans the lake. Bubbles popping in the middle of the lake tell her the fight isn't over. The giant figure rising from the lake makes her heart skip a beat. She grabs Xena and pulls her toward the forest, "Work on it over here!"

The water explodes, announcing the arrival of a two-headed Hydra.

Deerdra can't believe it, "I didn't think that lake was deep enough to hold a Hydra."

"Apparently it is. I wonder just how tough it is." Xena slings the Chakram at one of the Hydra's heads. It bounces right off and returns to her blood free. "That's one tough skin."

"Well, now what? If we go back into the forest, those trees will throw us into the lake."

Xena surveys the tree line and spots a clearing close to the lake. "First we take care of the Hydra. One of us needs to lure it into that opening."

"The one of us who can't die, right?" Deerdra pulls out the Hind's Dagger, "I'm on it. I would appreciate it if you'd fish me out of its stomach."

"No guarantees there, but I'll try."

"Well don't put yourself out now."

Xena points to the clearing, "Move."

"Alright. Here we go." Deerdra waves at the beast, "Hey, ugly! Come and get it!"

The Hydra roars then lunges at her. She rolls out of reach, but while the beasts' head is at ground level, she plunges the dagger into on of its eyes then hangs on for dear life. The Hydra raises up and shakes that head side to side trying to shake her loose. Deerdra's flapping about gets the attention of the other Hydra head. It lunges at Deerdra but misses and ends up chomping down on the first head, gouging out the other eye. Deerdra then hurls herself over to the second head and plunges the dagger into one of its eyes. It starts flailing about as well, but this time Deerdra purposely loosens her grip so she can flip over and gouge out the other eye. She pull out the dagger and allows the Hydra to buck her off and fling her free and clear and into the trees. The jolt knocks the air out of her and she free falls to the ground landing face down on to of a boulder. Blood shoots from her mouth and she slowly slides down to the ground.

"She blinded them so they would fight each other and leave us alone. Impressive." Xena runs over to her, "Deerdra?"

Deerdra asks, "How many more days of this?" then falls unconscious.

Xena answers, "One too many."

FUTURE:

They doze under the beach umbrella soaking up rays for a couple of hours, that's about as long as Gabrielle can take sitting still.

"Okay, I'm rested. Can we go to Potedaia now?"

Deerdra teases, "Is someone homesick?"

"Well, yes, and curious. It does still exist, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it's still there."

So off in the convertible they go. Deerdra's villa is a three hour drive away along the coast. Deerdra points out what's left of the monuments to the gods. Gabrielle isn't surprised that they're standing. "Monumental egos" she calls them. They arrive at the town of Potedaia. Gabrielle is happy it's still here, even if the population is under one thousand. Deerdra has another more surprise. She takes them out to the countryside and stops at an electrified fence. She punches in a code and the gate opens.

"Why are we going in here?"

Deerdra smiles, "You'll see."

They drive a little further and there it is. Gabrielle's home. It's a little worse for wear, but easily recognizable.

Gabrielle's in shock, "That's my house!" She sprints out of the car and runs up to the front door. She looks back at Deerdra. Deerdra nods and she goes inside. She runs her hands over the table and chairs remembering the last time she was here. It wasn't exactly a happy visit, but the memories warm her heart non the less. Deerdra steps inside. Gabrielle asks, "You bought this, didn't you?"

"I couldn't let it go."

"I brought you here after we got married, to meet my sister and niece?"

"Yes, they were...surprised."

"I can imagine. Thank you for saving it and for bringing me here." She gives Deerdra a hug.

"Anything for you."

Gabrielle gazes into her eyes and smiles. Deerdra adds, "I have one more surprise."

Gabrielle grins, "What?"

Deerdra's cryptic, "You'll see."

She has Captain Mike whisk them away to Amphipolis. It's now a busting city of twelve thousand. Gabrielle is impressed. "Wow, it sure has grown and improved. Did you save Siren's tavern as well?"

"Sadly, no. But I did save something else."

Again Deerdra drives out of town and through another locked gate. They get out and Deerdra leads them through the trees and bushes and to a thorn covered hillside. She points to a stone slab, "That's the entrance."

Gabrielle's eyes widen, "To Xena's family tomb?" She touches the stone, "Our ashes are in here"

Deerdra starting to regret bringing her out here, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to bring you down/"

"No, Deerdra. It's okay. It just feels, weird. I'm glad you did. I like knowing you're looking out for us."

Deerdra caresses her cheek, "Always."

Gabrielle moves in close and they kiss.

"I hate to do this, but we need to get back to my villa."

Gabrielle grins, "Oh?"

"Not for that. We have to fly back to my home tomorrow then up to Kansas."

Gabrielle didn't realize their time was up, "Today was our last day? That was quick."

"It's our last full day in Greece. We still have all day tomorrow together before..."

"Before I leave you, again."

"At least this time I know why."

They chuckle, but their hearts are sad.

They hold hands as they walk back to the car. Deerdra tries to lift the gray cloud hanging over them, "I've had some more memory flashes."

Gabrielle perks up some, "Oh, yeah? What kind beasties have you two been fighting now?"

"After the Harpies we fought off an army of dog sized spiders and their big ass mamma spider. That was fun. Xena was a human torch and cooked them suckers good. And just resent, the forest tried to feed us to a two-headed Hydra. I took care of that one."

"Gee and I'm over here playing tourist with you." Gabrielle smiles.

They don't say much on the drive back to the villa, they're too busy soaking in the sun and enjoying the tranquility of the moment. It's dark when they pull into the drive. After a quick meal and baths, they hit the hay...in separate beds. Except Gabrielle's too restless to sleep.

She walks into Deerdra's room, "Deerdra are you awake?"

Deerdra rolls over, "Is something wrong?"

Gabrielle sits on the side of the bed, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Deerdra raises the covers and Gabrielle slips in next to her. Having her so close is almost too much for Deerdra. The warmth of her body, the smell of her skin, the love that never died. Her heart is pounding out of her chest. Gabrielle whispers, "You can let your hand wander, if you want."

Deerdra whispers back, "Are you sure?"

Gabrielle rolls over and faces her. She strokes Deerdra's cheek, I'm sure."

Deerdra grins. No sleep will be had this night.

The next morning finds Gabrielle standing on the balcony watching the sunrise's colors dance across the water. Deerdra walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, "You're up early."

"I don't want to miss a single moment of this day."

"Yeah."

They hold the embrace until the sun is all the way above the horizon. Gabrielle says, "I don't want this to end."

"I know, sweetheart. But we have to get back so you can go back."

Gabrielle turns around, "What if I didn't go back? What would happen then?"

"It would totally screw up the time line, for one. And there would be two Deerdra Reese's in the world, for two."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Sweetheart, without those past experiences, you won't be you and I won't be me. You have to go back and live your life out to it's natural end."

"It just seems so cruel throwing us together just to tear us apart."

"We'll be back together and soon."

"Just for me to leave you. No wonder you're so sad. After all these years, you were never with anyone who had children?"

"I never stay with anyone that long, except Lyn. Beside, I'd be a terrible mother."

Gabrielle grins, "But you'd make a good father."

Deerdra laughs. "But you? Now, you'd make a great mother."

Gabrielle's still being playful, "And Xena'd make a good father."

Now both laugh.

Deerdra says, "See, now you have to back and make Xena a proud papa."

Gabrielle replies, "I'm going to miss you, you nut."

Deerdra whispers, "I'm going to miss you more."

Another warm yet passionate kiss. Deerdra reluctantly pulls back, "We need to go. We'll be in the air most of the day and I don't want us to be late."

With heavy hearts, they board the jet and head back to the States and the end.

PAST:

Xena has dragged Deerdra's body to a new camp. It's getting dark and Xena's fighting off the sleepies. For better or worse, this round goes to the sandman.

Morning, Xena wakes and immediately berates herself for falling asleep. She also notices that Deerdra is gone, "Did you have to visit the bushes or are you getting breakfast? Hmm, I'm surprised we were allowed a peaceful night's sleep. That can't be good, not on the last day."

What she doesn't notice is the hooded figure watching her. A wave of his hand puts his final plan in motion.

Deerdra did visit the bushes, but she also was doing a little reconnaissance. On the way back, she walks through a swarm of gnats. She emerges from the shrubbery flailing her hands about, "Darn gnats! Hey, Xena-"

What does Xena see and hear? A twig snap and bush rustling. Xena's Spidy sensation tingles. She unhooks her Chakram, "Deerdra? You know better than to sneak up on me. Come on out." She does, only it's not Deerdra, but Hope's son The Destroyer waving his arms and grunting. Xena takes a step back, "By the gods! Deerdra, wherever you are, get over here now!"

The Destroyer cocks his head confused then starts running at Xena. She doesn't wait around for help. She hurls the Chakram and follows in behind. It hits him square in the chest. Xena grabs it, pushes it in further, then rips it up and out. He falls to his knees, blood spurting from his chest and dripping from his mouth. Xena raises her sword, "Now you're going to stay dead." He raises his head and has a look of fury, pain, and confusion. In a familiar human voice he says, "Xena. Stop."

Xena's eyes clear and she's mortified at what she sees. She drops to her knees, "Deerdra? I'm sorry. I didn't-"

Deerdra cuts her off and sputters out, "Third- tree-on-your-left. Shadow." She hands Xena the Hind's Dagger then goes limp.

Xena takes the dagger and throws it at the tree without looking. It hits with a thud and a howl. She lays Deerdra down, "I'm gonna pay for that. For now, let's see who or what I've caught." She rushes to the tree expecting to find a shadowy figure pinned to the tree. What she finds stops her dead in her tracks.

The dagger is sticking out of the middle of an orange-yellow flame. "Ah, Xena. We meet again."

The deep airy voice churns her stomach, "Dahak. What do you want?"

"Not what you think. This is about self preservation, not revenge. I've seen the future and it doesn't bode well, for either of us. Although, by the looks of things, you've taken care our problem."

"What? That? Deerdra will recover and be as angry as ever."

"Yes, at you." Dahak laughs. "I look forward to our next meeting...if you survive! Ha, ha, ha!" The flame ball splits in to two smaller balls, hovers in front of Xena then rejoins and zips into the late morning sun.

Xena yanks out the dagger, "Typical evil entity. Let someone else do your dirty work for you. He is right. Deerdra is going to be madder than a dog with a bell tied to its tail."

Xena's ripping with the Chakram has come close to separating Deerdra from her shoulder. It takes her the rest of the day and into early evening to heal. The whole time Xena's on high alert. Jumping at every leaf crinkle, every wind gust, and every and all unusual sounds a forest makes. She looks down at Deerdra's glowing arm, "Hurry up and heal, would ya. The suspense is killing me. The suns about down. Stay here while I get some more firewood." She gets and arm load and heads back. She hears Deerdra scream out in pain. "Here we go." She enters camp still holding the firewood.

Deerdra, soaked in blood from head to toe is waiting. She glares at Xena. If she had the ability, flames would shoot out of her eyes. She growls, "You killed me."

Xena answers in a calming tone, she thinks, "I know and I'm sorry. It wasn't-"

Deerdra yells, "We're a sunset away from getting Gabrielle back and you're sorry!"

"I know you want to beat me senseless, but before you do, let me explain."

Deerdra's too angry to listen, "Explain this!" She lunges at Xena and Xena in return throws the wood in her face and keeps a stout one for herself. Deerdra grunts and backs up then starts for Xena again. Xena whacks her across the face with the branch, "I don't want to fight you."

Deerdra wipes the blood from her mouth, "Oh, but you're going to."

Xena swings the branch to keep her at bay, "It was Dahak. He made me believe I was killing Hope's son. I didn't know it was you."

"I don't care. You've been killing my family for generations. First my human family then my god family. It's time for you to be stopped."

"You know why I killed the gods. As for your human family, whatever happened, it wasn't by me."

Deerdra isn't listening. Xena has stopped swinging the branch and she takes advantage. She pounces on Xena, knocking both of them to the ground. Deerdra winds up on top and they struggle back and forth over the branch. Deerdra gains the upper hand and forces the branch down on Xena's neck.

With Xena gasping for air, Deerdra can't help but taunt, "Your mother didn't put up much of a fight, either. That must run in the family as well." She may be over a thousand years old, but she hasn't learned that you don't talk about someone's mother, especially if that someone is Xena: Warrior Princess.

Xena pushes the branch off of her throat, "What about my mother?"

Xena's taken the bait. Deerdra piles it on, "She didn't tell you? Oh, I was there when she killed your father. I even got rid of the body for her." She grins, "Siren was very grateful."

Xena's blood pressure rises. She shoves Deerdra off and both quickly get to their feet, "You lie! My mother would never-!"

Deerdra doesn't know when to quit, "Ah, Siren. If I could have been there when the villagers tied her to that pole, I would have saved her, if only to experience her gratitude one more time."

That tears it. Xena explodes, "You lying little bitch!"

FUTURE:

The flight from Athens to New Mexico is a somber one. Gabrielle and Deerdra not saying much just holding hands and enjoying each others company. They're at Deerdra's house long enough to pack Gabrielle's 'old' clothes, boots and sai in a bag then they're back on the jet for Kansas.

Deerdra asks, "Are you nervous?"

"A little. I'm trying to convince myself it's the right thing to do. The greater good and all, but I'm having a hard time with it."

"I know, sweetheart. The laws of time travel are confusing. If the Gabrielle in the past didn't exist, can there be a Gabrielle in the future?"

"I can't even wrap my head around it. I do believe you when you said we were happy, though. These have been an amazing five days. I'm sad they have to end."

"Just remember, you have two women who love you more than anything waiting for you on the other side."

"Yeah. How's that going?"

Deerdra chuckles, "Not so good. But we'll straighten up."

They touch down ten minutes till midnight and waste no time getting to the farmhouse. Mrs. M. flags them down before they actually arrive at the house. "I was getting concerned that you changed your minds."

Deerdra answers, "No, just not in a hurry."

"I understand. Everything is ready. Follow me."

The three of them walk toward a large overgrown corn field. Mrs. M. leads them into the field and eventually to a twelve foot clearing. A young woman is there finishing up lighting a four foot circle of candles.

Mrs. M. makes the introductions, "This is my daughter, Tara." She gives a shy wave then steps aside. M. continues, "Gabrielle, Deerdra, I need you to stand in the middle of the circle."

Deerdra turns to Gabrielle, "Here we go."

Gabrielle whispers, "I'm afraid."

Deerdra takes her hands, "I'll be right here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Gabrielle strokes her face, "You have a good life here, don't go through alone."

Deerdra kisses Gabrielle's hand, "I love you."

They embrace then step into the circle. Mrs. M. hands Gabrielle a palm sized crystal. "Hold this in your hand, palm open. Deerdra, you're going to place your palm on top. When I start the incantation, all the power of the gods will be filtered through you and into the crystal. I need you both to think back to the past and the exact day of the original spell. Where you were and what you were doing, okay? This is going to reopen the portal that brought you here."

They nod in unison. Deerdra asks, "Will the past me remember these last five days?"

"No. It will be like starting over. You're memories will be wiped clean."

"Bummer. Xena and I had some good times."

Gabrielle looks at her, "Oh?'

"Battles. We had some good battles, against other things." Deerdra adds, "Will this me remember?"

"Yes." Mrs. M. thinks that's a bad thing for Deerdra. She thinks wrong.

"Good. I want to remember every second of every minute of every day this past week."

Gabrielle smiles, "I won't leave you this time."

Mrs. M. starts chanting, the candles flare, the crystal glows. Deerdra can feel the power surging through her body. she closes her eyes and imagines Gabrielle standing on the mountain top. The crystal glows brighter and brighter and brighter still. A final flash and the crystal falls to the ground.

PAST:

It's Xena's turn to go on the offensive. She tackles Deerdra and they go tumbling. They roll around jockeying for position. More than a few jabs and elbows are thrown, but they're too close together to do any real damage. Deerdra twists her way on top and notices a glow coming from Xena's cleavage.

Deerdra stops struggling, "Gabrielle's coming!"

"What?"

"Your cleavage is...the crystal is glowing. We have to go. Get up."

Xena thinks it's a trick until she reaches in and pulls out the shining crystal. She hurries to her feet. "We're not finished here."

"Yeah, yeah. Go climb a mountain. Don't forget you were naked when you came back."

"And you were getting ripped to shreds by the wolves."

"Oh, right. Where's that staff?"

Xena starts her climb while Deerdra searches for the staff. Dee waits until Xena's almost out of view before shouting, "Hey, Xena! I lied about your mother! I did get rid of the body, but I never saw her again!"

Xena shakes her head, "Lying sack of ...Keep yanking my chain, Deerdra and I guarantee we'll fight again!"

Deerdra picks up the staff, "So do I."

With everyone in place, the vortex opens and with a blinding flash it spits Gabrielle out.

Naked Xena walks over to the unconscious Gabrielle. She gets dressed then wakes her up. Gabrielle is ecstatic, hugs Xena and they kiss. Gabrielle pulls away and says, "Deerdra!"

Zip forward several months to the desert. Xena is talking to a dejected Deerdra. Gabrielle is napping by the fire. She bolts up and shouts, "Deerdra!"

Deerdra peers around Xena. _"Has she changed her mind? Do I go to her or not?"_

Xena answers for her, "Stay here."

Xena walks over to Gabrielle and after a brief conversation Deerdra hears Xena say, "Are you sure?"

Gabrielle nods and staying in the shadows, walks over to Deerdra. She takes Deerdra's hand and places it on her belly. Deerdra's jaw drops then they embrace. They hold on to one another as they join Xena by the fire.

FUTURE:

After the flash, the candles go out and the three women are alone in the corn field. Deerdra feels dizzy and drops to one knee. "Whoa! Memory rush."

Mrs. M. kneels down, "Did it work?"

Deerdra gets her bearings and stands, "Oh, yeah. It worked. Thank you. Like I said before, ask me anything within reason and it's yours."

"I'll remember." Mrs. M. smiles. "What she said at the end. About not leaving? She did understand that she won't remember any of this?"

"She understood." A grin as wide as the Milky Way spreads across her face, "We had twins."

Deerdra hops in her car and blares the radio. "And I will never be free. You'll always be a part of me."

BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! Yet another leap through time to get us to the ending:

The year? 2001 Six months after Alti's clone 'experiment.'

In a small-ish town on the Central Coast in California, Deerdra tootles into said town to blow off some steam and relieve some tension. She's headed to the local woman's bar. It's not a large place, but the women there are friendly. Parking is parallel on the street. Deerdra finds a place and whips in. The line to get in is short and the prospects are promising. Deerdra has been away for the past year hunting demons in the Middle East with a brief stop-over in Greece to take care of some business. She's had her fill of sand, heat and male chauvinism. She needs a ladies night.

She runs her fingers through her hair and straightens out her clothes. A commotion in the alley nabs her attention. She peers around the corner and sees that three thugs have a woman surrounded and are taunting her.

Thug one, "What cha got in the bag?"

The woman's voice is weak but firm, "Leave me alone."

The thugs laugh, "Or what?"

Deerdra taps him on the shoulder. He spins around and is met with a right hook. He does a back flip, landing face down. Thug two whips out a switchblade. Deerdra spin kicks it out of his hand then crane kicks him in the jaw. He flies back and hits the brick wall and also ends up face down. Thug three charges at her. She kicks him in the solar plexus then plants and upper cut on his jaw. He to flips and lands face down.

The woman looks the thugs over, "That's what." She looks up a Deerdra, "Thank y-by the gods! Deerdra!"

The woman steps into the light and Deerdra just about passes out. "Gabrielle? How?"

"I'll explain in a bit. We have to get these to Xena." She shows Deerdra a grocery bag.

Deerdra is still stunned, "Xena's here, too?" She studies the shadows, "Where?"

"Up there." Gabrielle points to a door at the top of a rusty fire escape staircase.

Deerdra takes the bag from her and gets a good look at her. She's thin and pale and her steps are shaky. Deerdra helps her up the stairs and pushes the heavy metal door open.

Gabrielle warns her, "Careful, the place is booby-trapped."

Deerdra follows behind her to the far side of a dark, barren, cobweb filled room. On a mattress lays a long figure covered in blankets. Before Gabrielle can light the candles, Deerdra smells the pungent odor of an infection.

Gabrielle kneels beside the woman, "Xena, I've brought help."

Xena opens her eyes and looks up at Deerdra.

Deerdra has to tease, "Hey, there. I'm still saving your sorry butt, I see."

Two of the three smile. Xena reaches up grabs Deerdra, putting her in a head lock, "You keep your hands off of her. I"m not dead yet."

Deerdra squeaks, "The thought never entered my mind."

That's all the energy Xena had. She passes back out.

Deerdra rubs her neck, "Sheesh, even when she's wracked with fever she can choke me out."

Gabrielle eases into the chair by the mattress, "She's been very protective since we've been here."

Deerdra crouches in front of her, "From where? Where did the two of you come from?"

Gabrielle coughs. Her breathing is raspy, "Alti played scientist and cloned us."

"You're clones? Why would she...it doesn't matter. I need to get you two to a hospital."

Gabrielle grabs her shoulder, "No, no doctors. That's what those are for." She nods at the bag.

"Sweetheart, unless there's a powerful antibiotic in there, they won't do you any good. I have a friend that runs a clinic. He'll treat you and keep it to himself. Okay?"

Gabrielle is too weak to argue, "Okay."

Deerdra pulls the blanket off Xena and cringes, "What happened to her leg?"

"Would you believe a rusty nail? She's going to loose her leg, isn't she?"

"No guaranties, but we'll try."

Xena mumbles, "No doctor."

Deerdra uses tough love, "Okay, it's your leg. I'll take care of Gabrielle when you're gone, which could be any day now."

Xena grumbles, "Help me up."

Xena slings her arm around Deerdra's shoulder and the three hobble down the stairs. Xena sees the thugs laying in the alley, "I see you've been busy."

Deerdra plays it cool, "Nah. I barely broke a sweat."

Deerdra peeks around the corner. All clear. Xena lays across the backseat of the car and Gabrielle slides into the passenger side. Three blocks later, Deerdra pulls into another alley way. "I have to let them know we're here." She goes over and knocks three times on the back door.

A male nurse cracks open the door. Deerdra tells him, "I need to see Dr. Mark. Tell him it's Deerdra/"

The door closes. A few seconds later Deerdra's nose starts to itch. A young man, tall and slender steps out, "Deerdra? What's -"

"My friends need medical attention, yesterday."

He hustles over to the car, takes one look at Xena's festering wound and Gabrielle's sunken complexion and then starts barking orders to the staff. The two are whisked away inside. Dr. Mark can't believe their condition, "Geez, Deerdra. Where'd you find those two?"

"In a room in a building that was forgotten a long time ago."

"Do you know what happened?"

"The leg wound, Xena, that's from a rusty nail. The other, Gabrielle, I have no clue."

"That's why we have tests. Sit tight and I'll get back to you when I know more."

Out in the hallway, Deerdra can see into their rooms. Both are hooked up to I. V.'s and monitors. Gabrielle is wake, Xena is not. Deerdra stops the nurse coming out of Xena's room, "Did you have to sedate her?"

"Yes, ma'am. She was being combative and we were afraid she'd do further damage."

"Thank you," she looks at her name tag, "Denise." She waits until Denise is down the hall then goes into see Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looks over at her, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Awful. Was that Xena making all that noise?"

Deerdra chuckles, "Yeah, they had to sedate her."

"You know, I've seen all of this medical stuff on television and wondered what it was all for. This is a pretty sucky way to find out."

"Well, Mark'll find out what's going on."

"It doesn't look good, does it?"

"Honestly, no. But we'll see. Do feel up to telling me about Alti?"

"Yeah, but in a nut shell. I am getting tired. Here goes: Somehow Alti cloned Xena and me. We woke up in a lab. There were a couple of other people there. To jog our memories, they had us watch our stories on television. It was before I met you."

"Yeah, I didn't come along until the fan fiction stories came out."

"Well, we got into some trouble with the authorities, Alti tried to kill Xena, she and I almost got blown up, and we left to start a new life in the mountains. We only came down here after Xena's leg wouldn't heal and I got sick."

Dr. Mark appears in the doorway. Deerdra nods. "You rest. I'm going to go and talk to the doctor."

Dr. Mark looks grim, "Let's talk in my office." They walk in and he shuts the door. "I gather you've been on another one of your sabbaticals and haven't had any contact with the outside world?"

Deerdra wonders why he's stalling, "It wasn't a sabbatical, but yes."

He taps on his computer, "Come take a look."

He offers up his chair. Deerdra scans the screen expecting test results instead he's called up clippings from the local paper. "What is this?"

"Just read."

She does, out loud, "Fictional Characters from the television series Xena: Warrior Princess are real and go on a violent spree through the city." She scrolls down. There's a picture of Gabrielle in handcuffs. She scrolls down and the headline reads: "A Violent End to a Violent Day." It's followed by a picture of the smoldering remains of a junkyard.

Deerdra leans back, "Wow. You go away for a year and all Hell breaks loose."

Mark puts the screen saver back on the computer. "Whoever or whatever they are, they're wanted by the police."

Deerdra slowly stands, "They're clones and if you want to live past seven-hundred, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Dr. Mark knows she'll follow through on that threat, but in this instance he's not concerned. He picks up a vanilla folder, "That won't be a problem. I have their test results."

Deerdra deflates, "They're dying, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so. They're cells aren't just breaking down, they are disintegrating and taking their organs with them."

"How long?"

"At this rate? Not long at all."

Deerdra slumps down onto the chair, "Put them in the same room, side by side, close enough so they can hold hands. They shouldn't be apart for this."

Dr. Mark squeezes her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Deerdra."

Deerdra chokes back tears. Her voice cracks, "Me too."

She walks to the door and looks out the window and at the sleeping Gabrielle. She thinks back to the last time she saw Gabrielle laying in bed: _The village Deerdra was in was a two day's ride away. She pushed her horse to make it in one. She roars up to their house, dashes in and pushes her way past their grown children and grandchildren. She enters their bedroom and rushes to her side. She picks up Gabrielle's hand. She opens her eyes and smiles, "You made it." Deerdra replies, "Where else would I be?" Gabrielle whispers, "By my side." She takes a ragged breath and is gone._

Tears roll down preset day Deerdra's face. She watches as they roll Xena into Gabrielle's room.

Mark walks up behind her, "Deerdra? Are you going to be okay?"

Deerdra clears her throat, "Eventually. If either of them wakes up and asks for me, tell them I stepped outside for a few minutes."

"To make arrangements?"

"Yeah, something like that." She flips open her phone and steps outside, "Hello, Mike? You feel up to taking a trip to Greece?"

She and the Captain finish their conversation. When she walks back into the hospital room Gabrielle is awake. Deerdra tries to sound upbeat, "Hey, there."

Gabrielle whisper so as to not wake Xena, "Hey, yourself. Xena's still out of it. That must have been powerful stuff they gave her."

Deerdra manages a chuckle, "Yeah, must have been. Listen, I have a couple of things I need to take care of. Xena'll be out for a while so why don't you close your eyes and rest. When she wakes up we'll talk."

Gabrielle reaches for Deerdra's hand, "You're coming back then?"

Deerdra kisses her hand, "Of course. Where else would I - I'll be back before you know it." She kisses Gabrielle's forehead, "Rest now."

Deerdra tip-toes out and runs into the doctor, "Mark, that lab that was mentioned alongside the news articles, is it far from here?"

"No, not far. Going to take a look around, huh?"

Deerdra grins, "Something like that."

She gets directions then heads out. On the way, she stops in a hardware store. (they're closed so she picks the lock). On the way to the lab, her mind wonders back to heartbreaking conversation she had with her children:

 _After the funeral pyres and the ashes placed in Amphipolis, Deerdra and Gabrielle's grown children have a sit down with Deerdra. The oldest, Solan does the speaking. He's nervous. "Mother, um, okay, um, I know you like it when people get straight to the point, so here goes. We feel it would be in the family's best interest if you didn't hang around now that Mother is gone."_

 _Deerdra looks at her son and daughter, "You both feel this way?"_

 _Daughter, Laurie answers, "Yes. While you were gone, we always had someone to protect us. Then as Mother and Xena got older, we fended for our selves."_

 _Solan adds, "The townspeople didn't always like having a demigod living so close. We were harassed and challenged to fights all the time. New people are moving in and our little ones have a chance at a happy anonymous life."_

 _This is news to Deerdra, "I had no idea. You're right, of course. The young ones shouldn't have to pay for the parent's chosen life...even though it was chosen for me." Deerdra's hurt and angry, "Well, I won't burden you any more. I hope you have a long happy life." The last bit was said with more than a little sarcasm._

Back in the car, Deerdra says, "And I never saw you again." Sigh. "I knew I'd make a lousy parent."

She pulls into the parking lot of the boarded up building. She fetches a sledgehammer and a can of gasoline from the trunk along with a big flashlight. "Hmm, let's see if your alarm is still working."

She kicks in the front door and marches in. No audible alarm goes off. She looks at the abandoned computer equipment and at the two pods on the wall. "So that's where it began," she raises the sledgehammer, "and where it ends."

While Deerdra is inside smashing everything to bits, outside the two Xena fans Alti tricked into helping her, Clea and Polly, ponder what's going on inside. They come her every weekend hoping the clones didn't die in the explosion and are in the lab recovering. Yep, they're in denial.

Clea shines her flashlight on the broken door, "If someone's kicked in the door, maybe we shouldn't go in."

Polly answers, "That's exactly why we should go in. Maybe one of Alti's researchers is starting it up again. They'll need our Xena and Gabrielle expertise like before."

Clea reluctantly agrees, "Okay, but I want classic Gabby hair this time."

They go in and shine their lights on the smashed in pods. Polly can't believe it, "They're all broken up. Who would do something like this?"

Clea shines her light around the room. It' beam illuminates a figure holding a sledgehammer, "Uh, I'd say it was her." She points a shaky finger at Deerdra.

Polly shines her light on Deerdra, "W-who are you and why are you destroying things that don't belong to you?"

Deerdra ignores the first question and answers the last, "Why? So it can't be used again, that's why." She raises the sledgehammer to continue smashing then stops, "Did you say you helped Alti?"

Polly, in an attempt to intimidate the sledgehammer wielding woman, embellishes the truth, "That's right. We were friends of hers."

Deerdra knows better, "Alti didn't make friends. Try again."

A nervous Clea blurts out, "We helped her jog the memories of the new Xena and Gabrielle."

Polly gets on to her, "Clea..."

Clea shrugs, "Well, she wasn't buying what you said."

Polly doesn't think they are in any danger so she asks again, "Who did you say you were?"

Deerdra sets the sledgehammer down, "I didn't. You first."

"Oh, I'm Clea and this is Polly. We're Xena mega fans hand picked by Alti to help her."

Deerdra is amused by these two, "Hm, I'm surprised she let you live."

Clea answers, "Well, she really didn't have a chance to-"

Polly interrupts, "And you are?"

Deerdra scans the carnage, "Deerdra Reese."

The two gasp. Clea asks, "Not the Deerdra from the fan fiction story?"

Deerdra regrets telling them. Not that the fire marshal would believe them. She kicks at a hunk of plastic ignoring them.

That's a yes in Polly's mind, "I can't believe you're real! Are you the one writing the stories?"

Clea joins in, "Ooh! Does that mean everything you wrote actually happened?"

Deerdra's ego takes over and confirms their suspicions. "Well, I did embellish a little."

The fans ask in unison, "Which parts?"

Deerdra grins and walks over to the next piece of equipment to be destroyed.

Polly's hopes goes down the drain, "Well, there goes that fantasy. At least Annie and Mattie are together."

Deerdra pushes pause on her swinging, "Who?"

Polly gives Deerdra a funny look, "Annie and Maggie. Don't tell me you didn't see those episodes."

"Nope, I must have missed them, seeing how I've been busy saving the world from evil and all."

The two get excited and play tag team filling her in.

Clea, "Okay, the story line starts like this: Joxer is Harry. Xena is Annie. Gabrielle is Mattie. Joxer's soul is in Xena's body, Xena's soul in Joxer's body, and Gabrielle's soul in Annie's body."

Polly: "Ares switches Xena and Joxer's souls and Xena defeats Ares." She punches the air then raises her hands a la Rocky.

Together they finish, "And Xena and Gabrielle were finally together!"

Deerdra just stares at them. She does think, _"Ares is still around? Cool. I should have known"_ She asks, "So, this Annie and Mattie, are they still around?"

Clea stops to think, "Well, they did leave together."

"I meant around here. Have either of you seen them?"

Polly answers, "No, but they do spend a lot of time in Greece."

The wheels in Deerdra's mind burn rubber spinning with this new information and all the possibilities it opens up. She shakes it off. She has to finish the task at hand and get back to the hospital. She sets the hammer down and whips out a small box of matches, "Alright, ladies. It's been interesting but," she picks up the gas can, "it's time to go."

Polly's disappointed, "Do you have to burn it down?"

Deerdra opens the lid and starts sloshing the gas about, "Yep."

Polly consoles herself, "Well, Annie's more like Xena than her clone was."

Clea has an amazing thought, "Oh, what if when Xena was in Harry's body she and Mattie made little Xena's and Gabrielle's!"

Together the gush, "Little Xenites!"

They do the Xena war cry as they walk out the door. Deerdra never thought about them having children. She'll have to ask them at the hospital...if they're still alive. She gets everything good and wet and ignites the room. She stands in the doorway, drops a match into the gas can, then hurls it across the room. She somersaults out of there.

Outside and before the explosion, Clea has a thought, "Maybe we should have tried to stop her. Just because she said she was Deerdra doesn't mean she was."

The gas can explodes. Polly says, "I guess we'll never know."

Deerdra pops up behind them and puts her arms around their shoulders, scaring the crap out of them. "You'll never know what?"

The women jump and spin around. Clea asks, "How did-?"

Deerdra says, "What did you want to know? Make it quick before the fire department gets here."

Polly puts her hands on her hips, "Are you or aren't you the Deerdra Reese from the stories?"

Deerdra smiles, "I am."

Polly's still defiant, "Prove it."

"All right. Follow me." Deerdra takes them to her car. She opens the trunk and pulls out a leather scabbard. "Ladies, I give you The Sword of Light!"

The two ooh and ahh. Clea reaches out and touches it. She yelps as the ensuing jolt propels her across the parking lot. Polly runs over to her. Clea's hair is standing on end and smoldering. Again, both say, "Woww."

Deerdra puts the sword back, "Okay, ladies. It's been real, but we had better high tail it out of here."

She hops in and peels out of the parking lot.

All the two can say is "Wow."

Deerdra arrives back at the hospital and the staff has long faces. Mark stops her from going in the room. "Deerdra, we need to talk."

Deerdra's heart sinks, "What's happened?"

"Their conditions. They're going downhill fast. They've already had multiple seizures and it will only get worse. We have them sedated, but when they come too...it won't be pretty."

"Tell me straight out, Mark."

"The pain will be unbearable and no amount of drug will be able to ease that pain. You're not hearing it from me, but you're going to have a decision to make."

"One that isn't mine to make." She walks into their room and her knees buckle. They look like emaciated ghost versions of themselves. They are somewhat awake and holding hands. Deerdra puts on a brave face. "Hey, you two. I made it back."

Xena uses her finger to motion her over. Deerdra bends down close. Xena whispers, "Truth."

Tears well in Deerdra's eyes. She looks away, clears her throat, takes a deep breath and goes over to Gabrielle. "Okay, the truth. You're dying, but you probably know that. They're pumping you full of drugs to keep you from feeling the full extent of the pain." She can barely get these next words out, "What do you want me to do?"

Xena and Gabrielle slowly turn their heads so they can see each other. They clasp hands. Gabrielle says, "You know. Do it."

Deerdra finds Dr. Mark.

Three weeks later, Deerdra has managed to climb out of her deep pit of despair long enough to fly two urns to Greece. She runs her finger along the edges of the lid marked with the Greek letter 'G'. "This is the third time I've had to say goodbye. I don't know if I can do this again." Her lip quivers, "So, Mattie and Annie, wherever you are, you had better take good care of yourselves and live a long, long, long life...together."

Deerdra's jet flies over a cabin deep in the Colorado mountains. Gabrielle is sitting at her computer catching up on the news. The rumble of a motorcycle fills the air. A few seconds later, Xena, wearing black leather chaps over blue jeans and a black leather jacket, walks in.

Gabrielle glances up, "Good ride?"

Xena runs he fingers through her hair, "Great ride. The spirit of Argo lives on." She walks over and gives Gabrielle a kiss. "What are you reading?"

"Just some news. Huh. Look at this?"

"It's not another request from C.H.A.K.R.A.M, is it?"

Gabrielle chuckles, "You know they shut down after that incident with Ares. This is a story about a mystery buyer of a couple of objects on display at a museum in Greece a month a go."

"Why would I be interested in-?"

"There's a picture of your Chakram and my sai."

Xena turns around and reads the screen, "A mere two days after the unusual artifacts went on display, an unknown person walked into the museum and bought said items. Museum officials refuse to comment, however at least one witness claims to have seen a woman speaking to the museum's curator. Shortly thereafter, the item were removed from the display. That same woman was seen leaving the museum carrying a leather satchel. A crystal heart necklace also on display was also removed. It is unknown if the two incidents are related." Xena crosses her arms, "That interesting."

Gabrielle wonders, "You don't suppose..."

"Who else would think to take your necklace along with our old weapons?"

Gabrielle leans back in her chair, stunned but happy, "Deerdra Reese is alive and well in the Twenty-First Century! Wow! What do you think she did with our stuff?"

Xena's not surprised by the news, nor is she happy. "She probably buried them on some hallowed ground or something."

That though brings Gabrielle down, "As a final goodbye. It would be pretty weird for her if we showed up out of the blue, wouldn't it?"

Xena picks up Gabrielle's left hand. A gold band shimmers in the sunlight, "Yeah, it would be a little weird."

"But still she should know-"

"No, let her be. She's said her goodbyes."

Gabrielle knows Xena's right, but she can't help feeling disappointed. She shut the computer off, "You're right. I think I'll go outside and meditate. Care to join me?"

Xena grabs her by the waist and pulls her in close, "I'll join you, but not to meditate."

"Ooh, someone's feeling frisky."

"Must be that fresh mountain air."

Gabrielle doesn't make it outside. In bed, Gabrielle lays partially on Xena's chest playing with her hair, "Good old mountain air."

Xena smiles at her, but a question has been lingering in her head for a looong time.,"Why Deerdra?"

That came out of nowhere. "Why Deerdra what?"

"Why did you go off with her instead of staying with me?"

"Does it matter now?"

"It does to me."

"Okay. I didn't want to watch you die, again. You have no idea how much it hurt to just sit there while you faded away."

"You didn't know Deerdra was immortal when you first met."

"No. I did know she had a home and responsibilities and didn't go around getting beat up, shot up, or stabbed."

"So, she was a safe choice. She did tell me she felt like she was a stand in for me."

"Xena, what I saw in her was what we could have had if we settled down. The two of you were a lot a like. That's what drew me to her. I don't know, maybe I was projecting my feelings for you onto her."

"Then you fell in love."

"Yes, but a part of me still with you." Gabrielle gets philosophical, "Our paths, our chakra, run side by side. Occasionally they cross and run together. My time with Deerdra was one of those parallel moments. Like when you went off with Leonius."

Xena looks away, "I didn't want to stand in your way your happiness."

"I did love her, Xena. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't but...she wasn't you."

"Yeah, that's how I felt with Leonius, I mean Ares. The sex was great, but it wasn't you. "

Gabrielle wraps her arms around Xena's waist, "We may have taken different paths, but they led us to exactly where we were meant to be. In each others arms."

Xena smiles, "No argument here."

Their kiss long and overflowingly full of love and all is right in the universe.

THE END


End file.
